


Рефлекторная память

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Identity Issues, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reconciliation, Slow Build, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Баки Барнс так и не вспоминает, кто он.Это не мешает ему влюбиться в Стива Роджерса.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reflex Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842814) by [sariane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/pseuds/sariane). 



_“Но независимо от причин, хотя теперь у нас есть живой объект, есть и серьезные повреждения мозга. У объекта нет никаких воспоминаний о прошедшей жизни. А то, что есть… рефлекторная память. Он умеет то, что делал раньше; в особенности, драться; говорить на четырех языках и много чего еще. Но понятия не имеет, откуда он это знает. Он почти опустошен, но невероятно опасен...” - Captain America #11, Эд Брубейкер._

 

***  
Баки Барнс так и не вспоминает, кто он.  
Это не мешает ему влюбиться в Стива Роджерса.

 

*

Стив находит его.  
Сначала Стив приводит его в Башню Мстителей в Нью-Йорке - так полон надежд, что он не знает, как можно отказать.  
Стив рассказывает ему: о его родителях, о сестре, об их коротких жизнях в Бруклине - от Кони-Айленда до “Старк Экспо”; о базе ГИДРЫ в Италии. Он слушает воспоминание за воспоминанием - об окопах во Франции и зимних заданиях многолетней давности; единственные задания, которые он помнит, полны совсем другого снега. Это кажется чужой историей. Словно он читает старый дневник, исписанный и забытый: ему принадлежат слова, но не воспоминания. Это ощущается правильно. Это звучит правильно.  
Но что-то не так, и он не Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, которого когда-то знал Стив Роджерс.  
Он думает солгать, но Стив смотрит на него с такой откровенной надеждой и желанием. Стив смотрит на него так с тех пор, как нашел. И что-то внутри велит оставаться со Стивом, доверять ему, оберегать его. Это все, что осталось в нем прежнего, и оно говорит: _притворись. Притворись Баки Барнсом._  
В конце концов, он думает, что решение сказать Стиву правду - единственное, что осталось в нем от Баки Барнса.

*

\- Как мне тебя называть? - спрашивает Шерон Картер, наклоняясь над столом в допросной ЦРУ.  
Это его явка с повинной: информация о ГИДРЕ в обмен на помилование. Он выкладывает Картер все, а она отпускает его.  
(Она не собирается оставлять его без надзора; так что всего он ей не расскажет.)  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Как захочешь, куколка, - подмигивает он в ответ, рисуясь, как будто ему за это платят.  
\- По словам капитана Роджерса, ты откликаешься на “Джеймс”, - говорит Картер, внимательно наблюдая за ним. - Но я слышала только, как тебя называют “Баки”. Тебе нравится “Баки”?  
\- Ну да, - он снова пожимает плечами.  
\- Почему? - спрашивает она так, будто ей интересно. Пожать плечами в третий раз было бы уже чересчур, так что он тянет улыбку.  
\- Джеймс Бьюкенен - мой любимый президент, - шутит он.  
Это лучше, чем “Зимний Солдат”.

*

Клинт Бартон помогает ему съехать из Башни, хотя при нем не так много вещей. Клинт хороший парень, в меру недоверчивый, осторожный и забавный.   
Взгляд Стива грустнеет, когда он сообщает, что хочет съехать, но он кивает и говорит, что понимает. Когда Клинт слышит об этом, то смеется и заявляет, что ему повезло спастись из этого хаоса. Правда в том, что это трудно - труднее, чем Клинт мог бы представить.  
У большинства людей есть годы на то, чтобы обзавестись памятью: они узнают, как кататься на велосипеде, готовить печенье, заказывать пиццу, стирать белье, играть в карты, и учат все правила игры в бейсбол. У него нет ничего - кроме того, что дала ему ГИДРА. Ему оставили мышечную память; у Зимнего Солдата были тренировки, дисциплина, рефлексы. Все остальное предстоит отстроить заново.  
Стиву пришлось учиться жить в новом веке.  
Баки просто нужно научиться жить.

Он начинает с отдельного жилья, где может заниматься собой без постороннего давления, без ИскИна, следящего за каждым его шагом. Новый дом Баки не из тех, какими можно хвастать, хотя Старк предлагает оплатить что-нибудь покруче. Старк говорит, можно выбрать любую квартиру в городе. Баки выбирает тщательно.  
Необходимый минимум мебели он покупает с рук. Клинт помогает ему затащить диван, кровать и стулья вверх по лестнице (несмотря на наличие металлической руки и одного суперсолдата, готового прийти на помощь). Клинт жалуется на спину, но смеется и отпускает шуточки по поводу странных соседей Баки.  
Квартира невелика, но кажется пустой. Стены выкрашены в неброский цвет, комнаты разделены запирающимися дверями, ковер гасит звук шагов - если не знаешь, где под ним скрипучие доски. Он уже повесил плотные шторы. Стратегически, это почти идеальное жилье.

\- Приятное местечко, - оценивает Наташа Романофф, появившись из ниоткуда и проходя в квартиру немедленно _после_ того, как они вносят внутрь остатки мебели.  
\- Почему тебе было не появиться на пять минут раньше? - ворчит Клинт с дивана, на который повалился, как только они его поставили.  
\- Не хотела вам мешать, - улыбается она. - Стоило выбрать место попросторнее, Барнс, здесь даже гостевой комнаты нет.  
\- Диван раскладывается, - пожимает он плечами, прежде чем до него доходит, что она делает. Он скрещивает руки на груди и щурится. - Что за игры, Романофф? - спрашивает он.  
\- Просто невинный вопрос, - смеется она.  
\- Невинный, значит.  
Ну конечно.  
Она провоцирует его, пытаясь понять, выбрал ли он квартиру в Бруклине, думая, что это подстегнет память, или в надежде, что боль узнавания удержит Роджерса на расстоянии. Он смотрит на Романофф, сузив глаза.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что значит это слово, верно? - говорит она, вскидывая подбородок и не отводя взгляда. Агрессивный язык тела. Она испытывает его.  
Клинт смотрит на них обоих и поднимает руки насмешливо-покорным жестом.  
\- Я в этом не участвую, - говорит он и отступает к кухне, оставляя их наедине. Как и хотела Романофф.  
Теперь они одни. Два убийцы, два шпиона, два человека, которым больше не нужно прятать клыки под маской.  
\- Что за игры? - повторяет он достаточно тихо, чтобы Клинт из соседней комнаты не услышал.  
\- Ты сказал, что не помнишь Баки Барнса, - говорит она, перестав притворяться. - Я тебе не верю.  
Надо отдать ей должное - она упряма. Сразу берет быка за рога и ждет того же в ответ.  
\- Только обрывками, - отвечает он. - Пара слов, мгновение, ощущение.  
\- Роджерс говорит, ты не помнишь его, - продолжает она, склонив голову набок.  
Вот оно что. Роджерс.  
\- Не помню, - отвечает он, потому что Роджерсу нужно это услышать.  
Романофф тянется ближе, улыбаясь, как кошка, дорвавшаяся до сметаны, и шепчет:  
\- Я тебе не верю.  
Она уходит прежде, чем в комнату возвращается Клинт - с натужной улыбкой и тремя бутылками пива.

*

Вот, что он помнит:  
 _Теплые руки, мягкий взгляд, смущенный смех, соленый запах моря и песка…  
Железо и кровь, кровь и пот, горящая плоть, грозовой запах озона в воздухе, обещание, признание и... и проклятие._

 _\- Это все, это твое все, так что храни его._  
Если это все, что тебе от себя осталось, из чего еще тебе строить свой мир?


	2. Глава 1

С годами Мстители превращаются в нечто большее, чем было задумано. Есть основатели (Черная вдова, Соколиный Глаз, Халк, Железный Человек, Тор и Капитан Америка), второе поколение (Ртуть, Алая Ведьма, Железный Патриот, Вижн, Сокол) и новички (Человек-муравей, Оса, Капитан Марвел, Черная Пантера).  
Есть еще команда с Западного побережья, называющая себя “Защитники”; какие-то дети в городе собрали собственных Мстителей (несмотря на попытки Старка и Роджерса их остановить), и последнее, о чем слышал Баки, - Шерон Картер возглавила отбор агентов для секретных операций.  
Мстители теперь больше чем команда. Они - семья.

Баки неуютно сидеть в Башне Мстителей среди остальных, но на его мстительское удостоверение поступил вызов. Он не штатный Мститель, но не собирается бросать их, когда нужен Зимний Солдат. Это меньшее, что он может сделать.  
Старк кратко вводит их в курс дела в своей манере: вторжение, или межгалактическая война, или что-то еще, серьезное, как конец света, Баки не может запомнить деталей. Ему бы лучше папку с конкретными данными вместо мешанины из разрозненных подробностей и напутственных речей.   
Из своего дальнего угла он видит всех Мстителей. Все они внимательно слушают - кроме Роджерса, который кажется рассеянным.  
Баки присматривается к Капитану Америке. Тот стоит рядом со Старком, лицо ничего не выражает. Он чем-то раздражен.   
\- Группа Альфа направится в Дикую Землю, там, я слышал, прекрасно в это время года. Группа Бета остается здесь, в Нью-Йорке, а группа Гамма летит со мной на Марс, - говорит Старк их небольшой толпе.  
\- Дай угадать, - вздыхает с первого ряда доктор Бэннер. - Я в группе Гамма.  
Старк со смешком принимается делить их на команды.   
\- В группе Альфа у нас… Черная Вдова, Зимний Солдат, Черная Пантера, Оса и сам вожак упряжки, Кэп. В группе Бета…  
Остальное Баки пропускает мимо ушей, направившись вперед, к своему отряду. Он чувствует, как внутри все стягивает в узел от ужаса, хотя реагировать так - просто нелепо. Он ничего не имеет против Дикой Земли, и ему определенно не хочется в открытый космос. Но он терпеть не может совместных заданий с Капитаном Америкой.  
По крайней мере, Старк знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы отправить с ним Вдову. Наташа уважительно кивает ему - они все еще не друзья, но она, похоже, испытывает к нему доверие, которого другие не разделяют. Они даже регулярно тренируются вместе.  
Т’Чалла, Черная Пантера, молчалив, как всегда, но Ван Дайн заводит свою обычную бодрую болтовню.  
\- Ты хотела полететь в космос? - спрашивает она у Наташи. - Я, пожалуй, хотела бы!  
\- Хочешь, чтобы тебя сожрали пришельцы? - с улыбкой отзывается Наташа.  
\- А, не бери в голову, - вздыхает Джен. - Меня скорее на Дикой Земле тигры сожрут.  
Вместе они идут к ангарам, где их уже ждет квинджет, и проходят мимо команды Старка. Роджерс все еще разговаривает с ним - спорит о чем-то, как обычно.  
\- Я думал, мы решили, что Соколиный Глаз будет в моей группе, - хмурясь, говорит он Старку.  
\- Нет, ему захотелось в космос. Эй, ну хватит, я дал тебе Барнса взамен, он классный стрелок, какая разница? - легкомысленно осведомляется Тони.  
Баки смотрит прямо перед собой и слегка замедляет шаг, притворяясь, что не подслушивает.  
\- Тони, - цедит Роджерс сквозь зубы, - ты не можешь просто так менять состав моего отряда. Мне не надо было Барнса в группу, я хотел… - он осекается, подняв взгляд и видя Баки, проходящего мимо. - Неважно, - слышит Баки: тихий голос и глубокий, неровный вздох.  
Баки идет дальше, к квинджету; в груди тяжело, точно ее набили камнями. Он молча проходит мимо остальных и пристегивается к одному из двух кресел пилотов, как обычно, ожидая, пока Т’Чалла скользнет во второе.  
\- Место второго пилота займу я, - говорит Роджерс из-за спин, прежде чем кто-то успевает сказать хоть слово. - Всем пристегнуться.  
Баки, помрачнев, сжимает губы. Роджерсу не хочется здесь находиться. _Баки_ не хочется. Веселья можно не ждать.  
\- Готов? - спрашивает тот, понизив голос, так что слышит только Баки.  
Он молча кивает. Вместе они поднимают квинджет в небо.

*

Баки открывает глаза и смотрит в темноту.  
Голова болит - болит все тело, и пахнет вокруг только землей, потом и страхом. Он закрывает глаза.  
Через секунду он дергается, приходя в себя окончательно, матерится и вскакивает на ноги. И бьется обо что-то головой.  
\- Ты очнулся, - слышит он и шарахается прочь.  
Загорается свет.  
\- Прости, что напугал, - говорит Роджерс, держа маленький фонарик. - Я старался поберечь батарейку. Этот фонарик тут как минимум с восьмидесятых.  
\- Что… Где… Где мы? - спрашивает Баки и, скрючившись, садится, стараясь не удариться снова.  
Голова просто убивает его; зрение плывет по краям, свет фонарика ввинчивается в мозг.  
 _Сотрясение_ , думает он. _Черт возьми_.  
\- Ты не помнишь? - спрашивает Роджерс, обеспокоенно хмуря брови.  
Баки озирается. Они заперты в тесном пространстве, окружены камнями и громадными обломками бетона. Обвал. Цементный пол покрыт пылью, грязью и мусором. Они, должно быть, под землей - и довольно глубоко, раз свету неоткуда пробиться.  
\- Мы на Дикой Земле с командой, - говорит Роджерс. - В старом бункере Фьюри. Мы отслеживали обнаруженный здесь сигнал, когда произошел взрыв. И теперь ждем, когда нас откопают.  
Застонав, Баки опускает взгляд, осматривая себя на предмет ранений.  
\- Мы с командой?  
\- Да. Наташа, Джен и Т’Чалла, - отвечает Роджерс. - Они были на поверхности, сражались с андроидом-охранником, когда мы с ними разошлись. Связь пропала во время обвала.  
\- Так значит, внизу только мы, - говорит Баки, кляня удачу. - А ты… ты в норме, да?  
Он смотрит на Стива: непохоже, чтобы тот истекал кровью. И щит все еще при нем, это хорошо.  
\- Да, - кивает Роджерс, отмахиваясь. - Что ты помнишь? - осторожно спрашивает он.  
Баки вздыхает.  
\- М-м... - собираясь с мыслями, он смотрит, как Роджерс ждет, затаив дыхание, и его осеняет: тому интересно, не высвободила ли встряска старые воспоминания. Даже теперь, когда прошло уже несколько лет, он все еще надеется.  
\- Я помню, как Старк разбивал нас на группы, - отвечает он, подняв взгляд. - Полет на квинджете… возможно, бой?  
Горло сдавливает от осознания, что он потерял еще часть воспоминаний, еще часть времени. Руки сжимаются в кулаки, металлическая так и чешется раскрошить в пыль ближайшую глыбу.  
\- Ты потерял всего несколько часов, - говорит Роджерс.  
 _Проклятье_. Он видит его насквозь.  
\- Мы пошли впереди остальных, а они сдерживали андроида. Мы отключили сигнал и возвращались, когда взрыв вызвал обвал, - сообщает он, внимательно глядя на Баки. Взгляд смещается, когда он заканчивает: - Ты прикрыл меня, держал щит над нами.  
Баки чувствует, как пересохло во рту.   
Роджерс уже не смотрит на него: уставился на щит, лежащий в стороне. Возможно, заново переживает обвал. Возможно, представляет давние времена: как почти всегда, когда Баки рядом.  
\- Я этого не помню, - ровно произносит Баки.  
По ощущениям, он говорил это уже миллион раз. Так оно и было - он слушал рассказы Стива слишком часто, пожимал плечами и без интереса отворачивался, когда воспоминания не вставали на нужное место. Ему привычно разочарование в глазах Роджерса.  
Он тянется забрать фонарик и отключает его, как если бы хотел поберечь батарейку, но на деле только бережет себя от взгляда на Роджерса.  
Закрывая глаза в темноте, он уходит мыслями в себя.  
Баки Барнс прежде был другим человеком - он и в самом деле другой. Но кто он сейчас? Кем он был совсем недавно, когда прикрыл Роджерса собой, спасая ему жизнь? Он помнит этот момент ничуть не лучше множества других, прочно забытых.  
\- Знаешь… - начинает Роджерс.  
Баки готовится к рассказу, к еще одному долгому воспоминанию. Но Роджерс медлит. Выходит, это не воспоминание - если только за последние пару лет он не обнаружил в себе чувства такта.  
\- Что? - раздраженно выплевывает Баки. Это только заставляет Роджерса молчать дольше.  
Несколько секунд длится душная тишина, камни и темнота давят на них обоих, сокрушая как ничто прежде.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы это так прозвучало, - бессмысленно произносит Роджерс, словно продолжая разговор, идущий у него в голове. - То есть… то, что я говорил Старку, а ты услышал. Я не это имел в виду. Претензии у меня к Тони, а не к тебе. Я не люблю, когда он меняет планы за моей спиной.  
\- Не знаю, о чем ты, - безучастно, безэмоционально отзывается Баки, как будто ему плевать.  
\- Да брось, Джеймс, можно подумать, ты не слышал меня, - скептически произносит Стив. - Я достаточно долго знаком с Наташей и могу сказать, когда кто-то подслушивает. В следующий раз фокусируй взгляд, иначе похоже, будто ты ищешь Человека-Муравья.  
Через секунду Роджерс добавляет:  
\- Разве что ты и правда искал, и тогда…  
\- Господи, Роджерс, - обрывает Баки. - Ты в состоянии звать меня “Баки”, как все остальные?  
Он рад, что фонарик у него, потому что уверен: Роджерс выбрал бы именно этот момент, чтобы включить его и высветить обращенную к Баки душераздирающую мину.  
\- Я думал, это имя тебе не нравится, - говорит Роджерс - как будто он хоть раз _говорил_ с Баки за три года, как будто _знает_ его.  
\- Оно приросло ко мне, - пожимает плечами Баки.  
Все называли его так с самого начала.  
\- От старых привычек так просто не избавишься, - заканчивает он, и это звучит почти как шутка.  
\- Ну, тогда “Баки”, - говорит Роджерс.  
Баки кажется, что он слышит, как разбивается сердце от этого тона.   
\- Но при одном условии.  
\- Каком?  
\- Не называй меня “Роджерс”.  
О. Баки представляет себе ухмылку и включает фонарик, чтобы на нее посмотреть.  
\- Как скажешь, Кэп, - нахально откликается он.  
\- Ну надо же, - говорит Стив. - Обхохочешься.  
Баки выключает фонарик раньше, чем выдает себя ответной улыбкой.  
Темнота располагает к дальнейшему молчанию, и это становится опасно. Баки делает глубокий вдох: как будто, глотая тяжелый черный воздух, заполняет себя им вместо собственных мыслей. Это не помогает, и он снова принимается думать: об именах, о прозвищах.  
\- Эй, - зовет он, сглатывая пыль и песок во рту, - можно задать тебе вопрос?  
\- Ты только что…  
\- Еще один.  
\- Конечно, - говорит Стив с откровенным любопытством. Баки сглатывает еще раз.  
\- Как он… как я получил это прозвище? - спрашивает он.  
 _Любопытство сгубило кошку_. Он не задавал Стиву вопросов с тех пор, как миновало полгода после возвращения: тогда он еще думал, что память может вернуться.  
\- От меня, - тихо отвечает Стив. - У многих парней были прозвища, или они назывались вторыми именами, особенно когда западали на дамочку. Когда мы встретились, ты сказал: “Меня зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс”, а я ответил: “Ух ты, вот так имя. Можно мне называть тебя Баки?” Думаю, оно просто привязалось.  
\- Не понравился “Джеймс”? - спрашивает Баки.  
Стив смеется себе под нос: точно над шуткой, которой Баки никак не понять.  
\- Нет, понравился, - говорит он с улыбкой в голосе. - Мне просто показалось, что “Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс” произнести трудновато. Я и “Бьюкенен” не мог выговорить до второго класса. А до тех пор и не знал, что он президент.  
\- Постыдись, Капитан Америка. Надеюсь, теперь ты знаешь имена всех президентов, - говорит Баки, слова срываются с губ еще прежде чем он понимает, что шутит.  
\- Ну, я немного поотстал после Трумена, - отвечает Стив.  
У Баки вырывается бездумный удивленный смешок. Он наполняет нутро, наполняет крохотное пространство, в котором они заперты, звенит в ушах.  
После они снова замирают, ожидая спасения, и Баки спрашивает себя, что происходит сейчас у Стива в голове. Что бы это ни было, тот не делится.

*

Как только угроза минует, как только их спасают из обвалившегося бункера и возвращают обратно в Нью-Йорк, Баки возвращается к себе в квартиру: без сил и в одиночестве.  
Он падает на кровать и закрывает глаза, готовый вырубиться на ближайшие часов пятнадцать. Но стоит ему лечь, как сон бежит от него: вместо этого сознание кружит вокруг слов, сказанных ему Роджерсом в бункере.  
Его пугает то, насколько точно Стив порой читает его. Когда Стив нашел его в первый раз - когда они еще надеялись на возвращение памяти, - Баки расстраивало, что Стив чувствовал его настроение, знал, какие шоу и музыка могли ему понравиться, а какие нет, и мог порой даже предугадать, что он скажет.  
Он тогда тихо сидел в квартире Стива в Башне Мстителей, а Стив повторял: “Не куксись, Бак, давай сходим в кино”, - как будто и впрямь знал его. Как будто он все еще был тем Баки, с которым Стив вместе рос. (И неважно, что с Баки это _срабатывало_.)

 _Бзз. Бззз. Бззззззззззззззззззз._  
Баки находит взглядом телефон - тот вибрирует на тумбочке. Он хватает трубку.  
\- Алло?  
\- Значит, не спишь, - ясно звучит голос Наташи на другом конце. Баки медленно моргает.  
\- Что? - переспрашивает он, изображая сонливость.  
\- Я позвонила, чтобы тебя разбудить, - объясняет она. - Сотрясение мозга, помнишь?  
\- Вытянула короткую соломинку? - бормочет Баки и трет глаза. - Сотрясение прошло несколько часов назад. Побочный эффект моей убойной сыворотки.  
\- Удобно, - тянет она. - Выходит, это твои мысли не дают тебе заснуть. Что на уме?  
\- М-м-м… Высокая шикарная блондинка, - отвечает Баки, подпуская в голос усмешку.  
\- То есть Роджерс, - равнодушно констатирует она.  
Когда Баки, неприятно удивленный, ничего не говорит, она продолжает:  
\- У него свои способы засесть в голове.  
\- Да, - вздыхает Баки, отбрасывая всякое притворство. - Это он умеет.  
Повернувшись, он тянется к лампе, садится в постели. Находит и натягивает майку, пока Наташа говорит что-то: ему вдруг становится зябко в прохладе дома.  
\- Вы двое были там, внизу, несколько часов, - говорит она. - Обсуждали что-нибудь интересное?  
\- Не особенно, - Баки пожимает плечами. - Просто... Я, пожалуй, не говорил с ним довольно давно. Он отдалился с тех пор.  
Это слабо сказано - Стив ходил за ним как приклеенный, но теперь, кажется, не желает даже оставаться в одной комнате с Баки дольше минуты.  
Не то чтобы это было невзаимно.  
Она мычит в трубку.  
\- Слушай, я позвонила не за тем, чтобы слушать, как ты говоришь о Роджерсе. Если у вас проблемы, если он не уважает твои личные границы, не тяни, скажи ему об этом. Иногда ему это нужно.  
\- Тогда зачем ты позвонила? - спрашивает Баки, крепче прижимая телефон к уху.  
\- Убедиться, что ты в порядке, - вздыхает Наташа. - Я слышала, у тебя ретроградная амнезия, и как человек, которому уже выносили мозг, я знаю, как легко можно потеряться в собственной голове.  
\- Знаешь? - спрашивает он, заставляя голос звучать спокойно и равнодушно.  
\- Со мной эта хрень не прокатит, Барнс, - Наташа опускает голос. - Я не начну думать о тебе хуже от того, что у тебя есть эмоции. Просто хотела, чтобы ты знал - что бы ни мешало тебе спать, ты можешь поговорить со мной, если хочешь.  
\- А… - Баки сглатывает, медлит. - А если “что бы то ни было” - это Роджерс?  
К его удивлению, она издает короткий смешок.  
\- Ну, тогда, похоже, я все-таки позвонила послушать, как ты говоришь о нем.

*

Баки узнает, что говорить с Наташей легко - иначе, чем с Клинтом. У них троих общий опыт - разные обстоятельства, разные болевые точки - и они строят взаимопонимание на этом. Баки не помнит, кем он был, Наташа не знает, реальны ли ее воспоминания, а Клинт иногда мечтает о способности забывать.  
И что самое лучшее, они не ждут, что Баки станет кем-то другим.

 

*  
Как ни глупо, но дружба (если это дружба) с двумя Мстителями из основного состава служит ему приглашением на все их сборы. Зимний Солдат официально не Мститель - он отклонил приглашение Роджерса давным-давно, - но его вызывают в любое время, когда бы он ни понадобился.  
Сейчас они пишут ему в любое время, когда хотят вытащить его из дома.  
Разумеется, в сообщении от Наташи пропущено упоминание о том, что “вечер с парой друзей” в местном клубе - на самом деле полномасштабная вечеринка-сюрприз для Капитана Америки.  
Баки встает у стены красно-бело-синего зала, который со всем возможным энтузиазмом нашла и украсила Джанет Ван Дайн. Он чувствует себя идиотом. Он не принес подарка, оставаться ему не хочется, а все прочие, похоже, пришли (включая нескольких детей, которые, судя по всему, проскользнули без приглашения).  
Тони, Джен и Кэрол возглавляют хор поющих “С днем рожденья тебя”, и из своего угла Баки смотрит, как Стив задувает свечи.  
\- Сотня, - смеется Сэм, хлопая Стива по плечу. - И ты отлично выглядишь, старикан.  
Стив что-то ворчит себе под нос, отчего Сэм хохочет, откинув голову.  
Баки сует руки в карманы и озирается раз в десятый за вечер, ища ближайший свободный выход. И поворачивается к боковой двери рядом с уборными, которая ведет в переулок.  
В переулке тихо и сумрачно, душную ночь разгоняет единственный уличный фонарь. Мусорные контейнеры и урны залиты ярким желтым светом.  
Баки глубоко вдыхает, не обращая внимания на запах мусора и канализации, и лезет в карман. Достав сигареты, зажигает одну, надеясь, что этот предлог избавит его от чужих поисков.  
Но ему не везет, потому что через секунду дверь открывается, выпуская в переулок свет, музыку - и высокую фигуру.  
\- Прошу прощения, - машинально выдыхает Стив, сообразив, что нарушил чье-то уединение. Потом понимает, что перед ним Баки. - О, - удивляется он. - Это ты.  
Баки подавляет вздох - он надеялся избежать этого - и затягивается.  
\- От кого прячешься? - спрашивает он. Слова пропитывают воздух вместе с дымом.  
\- От Тони, - отвечает Стив. - Там еще один торт, и я совершенно уверен, что внутри стриптизерша.  
Баки фыркает.  
\- Очень в духе Старка, как по мне.  
\- А ты от кого прячешься? - спрашивает Стив.  
Баки смотрит на сигарету в металлических пальцах: огонек дрожит на серебристом металле, как рябь на воде. Интересно, что подумает Стив, если выложить все как есть. Баки говорит себе, что ему все равно.  
\- Уже ни от кого, - отвечает он. - Меня нашли.  
Стив выглядит ошеломленным, и Баки пренебрежительно взмахивает рукой.  
\- Я забыл принести тебе подарок, - говорит он, слегка улыбаясь. - Наташа не сказала мне, что вечеринка в честь твоего дня рождения.  
Он почти ждет, что Стив выдаст что-нибудь банальное, вроде: “Да все в порядке, твоя компания - уже подарок”, - но Стив только ухмыляется.  
\- Тогда тебе надо найти способ мне его передать, - говорит он.  
Прежде чем Баки успевает ответить, дверь открывается, и Клинт просовывает голову в проем. Стив отскакивает за мусорный бак.  
\- О, привет, Барнс! - Клинт оглядывает переулок.  
\- Бартон, - кивает Баки, думая, не сдать ли ему Стива. Если сдаст, то снова останется в тишине и покое.  
\- Ты Стива не видел? - спрашивает Клинт. - Мы должны ему сотню шлепков.  
Баки издает звук, похожий на фырканье.  
\- Нет, - говорит он, стряхивая пепел с сигареты.  
\- Зараза. Ну, если увидишь его, скажи, что он может бежать, но не сможет скрыться.  
И дверь за ним закрывается.  
Баки ждет, считая до десяти, прежде чем повернуться и сказать:  
\- Ушел.  
Стив выходит из-за бака, качая головой.  
\- Тридцать три, - бормочет он. - Мне тридцать три, не считая тех лет, которые я провел во льду, а они все твердят, что мне в этом году сто лет.  
Баки смеется.  
\- И сколько же тогда мне? - спрашивает он, зная, что технически перевалил за сотню год назад. - Не считая времени в заморозке.  
\- Сорок, как минимум, - улыбается Стив. - Не знаю, почему меня называют стариком, когда ты рядом.  
\- И я еще неплохо сохранился, как по-твоему?  
\- Получше моего, - говорит Стив.  
Баки смеется, бросает окурок на тротуар и топчет, гася.  
\- Ты снова начал курить? - любопытствует Стив.  
\- Не то чтобы, - пожимает плечами Баки, снова сунув руки в карманы. - Это хороший предлог отделиться от толпы - иногда, когда нужно. Я не превращаю это в привычку.  
Он разглядывает Стива, потом спрашивает сам:  
\- А ты курил? Раньше.  
\- А?.. - вздрагивает Стив. - Нет, нет… моя астма была бы против.  
\- А мне вечно твердят, что я заработаю рак, - невесело делится Баки. - Надо начать всем говорить, что мне сто один год.  
\- О, знаешь, нам теперь полагаются дисконтные карточки пожилых граждан, - говорит Стив.  
\- В самом деле? И у тебя есть такая?  
\- Да, выглядит волшебно, когда парень, выглядящий на двадцать пять, вытаскивает ее и пытается в пончиковой получить бесплатный кофе, - фыркает Стив.  
\- И вот тогда-то ты строишь свои голубые глазки и спасаешься флиртом, - говорит Баки.  
Стив качает головой, прикусив щеку и стараясь удержать улыбку. Баки даже не пытается спрятать свою. Шумно вздохнув, Стив постукивает носком ботинка по асфальту и смотрит на дверь.  
\- Мне, наверное, пора возвращаться. Шерон продолжает попытки потанцевать со мной.  
\- Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, - говорит Баки. - Если ты вернешься, я тоже вернусь, и буду танцевать со всеми, кто тебя позовет, так что тебе не придется.  
\- Ух ты, - замечает Стив, придерживая для него дверь. - Как самоотверженно.  
\- Знаю, - нахально соглашается Баки. - Но от поздравительных шлепков я тебе не защитник.  
\- Черт, - качая головой, Стив следом за Баки заходит в клуб. - Надо было захватить щит.

*

Ночью Баки снится, что он просыпается в тысяча девятьсот сорок пятом, живой и невредимый, с двумя целыми руками - и полной головой ложных воспоминаний.  
Война кончается, он возвращается в Бруклин со Стивом, и они въезжают в свою старую квартиру, но все, что он помнит, - это мир через семьдесят лет. Он не знает, как вести себя в сороковых, и начинает паниковать. Он не представляет, как включать плиту, варить кофе или стирать белье, и в конце концов разносит все в квартире вдребезги, потому что готов поклясться, что слышит звонок сотового и должен найти его и вырубить.  
Стив входит в квартиру, оглядывает разбитые лампочки, вырванные с мясом ящики, смотрит на Баки и спрашивает:  
\- Зачем?  
Баки швыряет его на пол и осыпает ударами - в бешенстве, с криками:  
\- _Я не обещал идти за тобой сюда!_

И просыпается в поту, выкликая кого-то, кого здесь нет. Комкая простыню в кулаках, он закрывает глаза и говорит себе: он в две тысячи восемнадцатом, в Бруклине, у себя в квартире, а Стив - в центре, в Башне Мстителей.  
Когда он проверяет сотовый, там три пропущенных звонка от Наташи. Он игнорирует их и оставляет телефон на прикроватном столике, покидая квартиру.  
Он доезжает на мотоцикле до Таймс-Сквер, паркуется в неположенном месте и сидит на скамейке, уставившись на мигающие рекламные щиты, пока они не начинают расплываться перед глазами.


	3. Глава 2

Вот что он помнит:

_Стив, молодой и худой, как щепка, смеющийся, пока Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс закапывает его в песок. Стив, застывший на собственном парадном крыльце, глядящий на свои ботинки, пока ладонь не сжимает его плечо и не падают тяжелые слова клятвы.  
Пуля в чужой лоб, кровь под ладонями, которыми он пытается удержать нож; тошнотворный хруст шеи в руках, ветер, свистящий вокруг во время падения._

_\- Баки? - зовет человек, и имя отдается эхом в голове, пока его не сменяют другие слова.  
\- Обнулите его._

*

Иногда он вспоминает жизнь Зимнего Солдата слишком четко.  
Сегодня один из таких дней. Он просыпается в пятый раз за ночь, и одеяла насквозь промокли от холодного пота: он заново пережил очередное убийство.  
Дрожа, он садится. Делает жадный глоток воды из стакана на тумбочке, не обращая внимания, что она тепловата. Ставит стакан обратно, и тот позвякивает о поверхность, потому что левая рука трясется.  
Баки глубоко вдыхает. Считает до десяти. Выдыхает, считая заново.  
Он пытается выдохнуть кошмары с каждым новом отсчетом, но те ловят его за горло и душат, оставляя бездыханным.  
Сегодня он из дома не выйдет.

Сегодня. Сегодня вторник, думает он. День тренировки. _Наташа_.  
Баки поворачивается набок, хватает телефон, пишет ей:  
“Сегодня не в состоянии. Прсти”  
И кладет телефон на грудь, ложась обратно на подушки. Дисплей отпечатался перед глазами, и клавиши гаснут под веками, от белого к красному. Только что миновало пять утра. В это время она обычно на пробежке.  
Телефон жужжит на груди.  
“плохой день? :(“ - пишет Наташа.  
Он думает соврать. Сказать ей, что ему нужно уехать по поручению. Даже если она его раскусит, то из уважения к его личному пространству ей хватит такого ответа.  
“Да. Прости”, - набирает он в ответ.  
“не смей извиняться, - пишет она. - все равно собиралась отменить. застряла кое-где, пока остаюсь в европе, иначе заехала бы. тебе нельзя быть одному.”  
“Не беспокойся об этом”, - отвечает Баки.  
Сам он, однако, беспокоится - как ни паршиво признаваться себе в этом, он не любит одиночества в такие дни: когда он чувствует, как старая программа рвется на прежнее место; когда все движения сжимаются до “приемлемых” алгоритмов поведения. Он ненавидит такие дни.  
“принимай гостей через десять минут, - пишет Наташа минуту спустя, потом добавляет: - помни, что всегда можешь сказать “нет”. <3”

*

В дверь начинают звонить в 5:26; в 5:28 он слышит, как звонок сменяется стуком.  
Баки снимает носки. Бесшумно дышит ртом, на цыпочках крадется к двери, останавливаясь, чтобы посмотреть в глазок.  
\- Стив? - удивленно произносит он и приоткрывает дверь.  
Стив стоит в коридоре за порогом, в ветровке для пробежки и с белой картонной коробкой в руках. На одном плече висит рюкзак.  
Баки замирает у двери. Он держит ее полуоткрытой, твердо стоя между Стивом и квартирой. Он смотрит на себя глазами Стива: неумытый, встрепанный, домашние штаны готовы свалиться с бедер, пропотевшая майка сброшена и грудь обнажена.  
\- Привет, говорит Стив, беспокойно хмурясь. - Мне написала Наташа. Я принес пирожные.  
Баки смотрит на него и вздыхает.  
\- Входи, - сдается он.  
Открывает и придерживает дверь. Разворачивается и направляется в ванную.  
\- Приму душ, - бросает он через плечо. - Чувствуй себя как дома.  
Душ Баки принимает быстро, как медицинскую процедуру. Наскоро вытирается и натягивает первое, что попадается на глаза. И, отперев дверь ванной, идет на кухню.  
Стив уже наполнил кофейник и достал тарелки для них обоих. Заметив вошедшего на кухню Баки, он медленно поворачивается к нему лицом.  
\- Кофе? - предлагает он и, когда Баки кивает, наливает ему чашку. - Сливки? Сахар?  
\- Не надо мне этой сладкой хрени, Роджерс, ты это знаешь, - говорит Баки, стараясь хотя бы приподнять уголок рта. Слова, впрочем, все равно не те: сухие и грубые. Стив улыбается ему, принимая это как должное.  
\- Выбери, какое захочешь, - говорит он, показывая на коробку. - Или могу сделать омлет, - улыбается он.  
Пока Баки пересекает кухню, до него доходит, что делает Стив: дает выбор, убеждаясь, что Баки помнит об этой свободе. То же самое он делал и вначале, когда Баки пытался сбросить программирование, отчаянно цепляясь за те крохи собственного “я”, которые у него были.  
\- Эй, это мои любимые, - садясь, Баки тянет из коробки пирожное.  
Стив подходит, стараясь обозначить для Баки каждое движение. И садится напротив него за маленький кухонный стол.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает он.  
Баки смотрит на него поверх кофейной чашки, хмурится.  
\- Знаешь, - говорит он, - иногда у меня такое чувство, что у тебя всегда есть фора: ты знаешь, что я люблю, прежде чем я сам это узнаю.  
\- Если хочешь сравнять очки, думаю, какой-нибудь подростковый журнал уже составил список моих предпочтений за несколько последних лет, - отвечает Стив с лукавой улыбкой. - Рецепты яблочных пирогов мне присылают постоянно.  
Баки не знает, что сказать на это, поэтому не говорит ничего. Он съедает пирожное и берет еще одно, оставляя для Стива половину. Покончив с едой и допив кофе, он сидит молча, глядя в никуда, пока сознание уплывает прочь.  
Руки у него больше не дрожат, и он сосредотачивается на дыхании, на мерном счете. Он считает в уме, отмеряя длину вдоха, и пытается выровнять ее с выдохом.  
\- У тебя есть планы на сегодня? - спрашивает Стив, вытягивая его в реальность.  
\- Не особо, - отвечает Баки.  
\- Я могу уйти, если хочешь, - Стив выглядит немного виновато. Баки не понимает, почему.  
\- Тебе решать, - говорит он.  
Он не уверен, хочет ли, чтобы Стив остался - но точно не хочет, чтобы он уходил. Не хочет оставаться один. Не сегодня.  
\- Чем вы обычно занимаетесь с Наташей? - спрашивает Стив, ища что-то взглядом в лице Баки.  
\- Она заставляет меня заниматься с ней йогой, - пожимает он плечами. - Как-то мы посмотрели за раз целый сезон “Доктора Кто”. А однажды она решила приготовить печенье.  
Он не собирается говорить о самых плохих днях, когда он подскакивал от малейшего движения и Наташа просто обнимала его, причесывала ему волосы пальцами, позволяла улечься головой ей на колени. Сейчас он просто концентрируется на _дыхании_.  
\- Чем хочешь заняться? - спрашивает Стив.  
Баки глубоко вздыхает, задерживая воздух внутри: как если бы ему было под силу удержать в груди растущую тревогу.  
\- Не знаю, - тихо отвечает он. - Просто… Не хочу засыпать. Не хочу выходить. Скорее всего, мне и не стоит.  
\- Хорошо, - понимающе кивает Стив. - У меня есть идея.  
Он встает, отправляет их тарелки в раковину и доходит до рюкзака. Баки смотрит, как он достает колоду карт.  
\- Умеешь играть во что-нибудь?  
Стив садится на место. Он тасует карты, и Баки следит за движением рук, пока Стив вытаскивает джокеров и откладывает в сторону.  
\- Клинт научил меня играть в покер, в дурака и в пьяницу, - говорит Баки.  
\- Надеюсь, ты заставил его пожалеть об этом, - улыбается Стив.  
\- Именно так, черт возьми.  
Когда Стив раздает карты, улыбка еще маячит у него на лице.

*

Наташа отыгрывается за отмененное свидание в конце недели, пригласив Баки на тренировку в Башню Мстителей и поклявшись, что в эти выходные там будет почти пусто, потому что Стив и Тони проводят какой-то благотворительный вечер.  
Еще она наверстывает упущенное время, надрав ему задницу несколько раз подряд и дразня тем, что за неделю он растерял форму. Из угла зала Клинт подбадривает его в знак солидарности (ему она надрала зад за двадцать минут до того).  
\- Знаешь, - говорит она, подныривая ему под руку, - если бы ты не сдерживался, ты уложил бы меня в два счета.  
\- Если бы я не сдерживался, я мог бы случайно тебя убить, - рычит Баки, вертясь и провожая первый удар новым.  
\- Нет, не мог бы, - дразнит Наташа, - я сдерживаюсь не так сильно, но ты пока почти невредим.  
\- Пока, - выдыхает Баки, получив удар по ребрам: болезненный, но не травмоопасный. - Брось, Нат, ты правда хочешь, чтобы я подключил руку?  
Взгляд Наташи говорит ему: “Да, да, черт тебя дери, очень хочу!” - а потом она хватает его за металлическую руку, сбивая с ног. Баки ловит равновесие и выкручивается прежде, чем Наташа прижмет его к мату и снова провернет свой трюк с бедрами.  
\- Может, это потому, что вы так идеально друг другу подходите, - говорит из своего угла Клинт, набив рот попкорном.   
Баки закатывает глаза, кувыркнувшись через Наташу.  
\- Нет, - отвечает она, ловя его и дергая за правую руку вниз. - _Кэп_ ему идеально подходит, - заявляет она тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
Клинт хрюкает.  
\- Ну, - говорит Баки, сочтя за лучшее не обращать внимания на ее формулировку, - последний раз, когда я проверял, Кэп не надирал мне задницу каждый вторник.  
Он поднимает металлическую руку и пытается отбросить Наташу, но она держится на месте, не позволяя оттолкнуть ее аккуратно и пытаясь заставить его действовать в полную силу.  
Зарычав, Баки меняет тактику и пробует вырвать из ее хватки вторую руку.  
\- Будешь и дальше поддаваться, - кричит Клинт, - она сделает эту штуку с… да! Вот эту. Штуку с бедрами.  
Наташа обхватывает бедрами шею Баки, пока перед глазами у него не вспыхивают звезды и он не бормочет:  
\- Сдаюсь, сдаюсь, сдаюсь… блядь.  
Наташа скатывается с него и ложится набок, подперев подбородок ладонью.  
\- Господи боже. Блядство, - вырывается у Баки, пока он пялится в потолок и хватает ртом воздух.  
\- Обычно парни не жалуются, - весело говорит Наташа, отбрасывая волосы через плечо.  
\- Мы - исключение? - осведомляется Клинт, подходя передать Наташе в награду ее бутылку с водой и зернышко попкорна.  
\- Не объединяй меня с собой, Бартон, - хрипит Баки, все еще еле дыша.  
Клинт смеется над ним, так что Баки протягивает руку и хватает его за лодыжку, лишая опоры. Клинт приземляется с воплем.  
\- На мате - значит, все честно, - ухмыляется Наташа, когда Клинт сердито смотрит на Баки. Каким-то образом она умудряется подхватить пакет с попкорном, прежде чем тот рассыплется по всему мату, и отправляет одно зернышко в рот. - Теперь меняемся и ты дерешься с Клинтом.  
\- Ой, нет, ты не… А-а-а-а! - вопит Клинт, когда Баки тянет его за лодыжку ближе, доставая из-за ремня один из тренировочных резиновых ножей. Помедлив секунду, он бросает его Клинту. Тот ловит нож и, ухмыляясь, кидается на Баки.  
Драться с Соколиным Глазом - совсем не то, что с Черной Вдовой. Баки редко спаррингует с Клинтом, а когда это происходит - металлическая рука пугает всех, кроме Наташи и иногда Т’Чаллы, да и Клинт еще не простил ему победу в стрельбе на дальность. (Одну. Одну. Баки никогда не скажет об этом Бартону, но Соколиный Глаз не зря считается лучшим снайпером в мире).  
Его конек - стрельба, но он неплохой противник для Наташи в рукопашной и может выстоять против Зимнего Солдата. Во время их поединка он успевает два раза ударить ножом, прежде чем Баки ловит нож на середине движения, поворачивает лезвием к Клинту и прижимает к его горлу.  
Баки слышит, как открывается дверь за спиной и кто-то зовет:  
\- Эй, Наташа, мы с Джен вернулись и думали… О.  
Баки роняет нож и поворачивается, заставив Клинта споткнуться от резкой потери равновесия.  
\- Привет, Баки, - говорит Стив, кивая ему. - Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Получает от меня тумаков, - улыбается Наташа, поднимаясь на ноги. Попкорн она толкает Клинту в грудь. - Что ты хотел?  
\- Мы собрались сходить за едой, - говорит Стив, по-прежнему глядя на Баки. - Кэрол говорит, что нашла лучшую в городе тележку с хот-догами. Хочешь с нами?  
Наташа быстро прослеживает его взгляд, устремленный на Баки. Чувствуя себя под прицелом, Баки идет к краю мата, хватает свою бутылку с водой и долго пьет, игнорируя взгляд, жгущий ему затылок.  
\- Не сегодня, нужно еще кое-что сделать, - извиняющимся тоном произносит Наташа.  
\- А ты, Баки? - спрашивает Стив.  
У Баки уходит несколько секунд на то, чтобы понять: да, Стив обращается к нему, - и он застывает, поворачивается, все еще держа бутылку у губ.  
\- М-м-м, - говорит он. - У меня тренировка весь день. Извини.  
Пластик бутылки трещит в его хватке, заполняя неловкую тишину, когда Стив встречается с ним взглядом и кивает:  
\- Ну ладно. Развлекайтесь, - отворачивается и покидает тренажерный зал.  
\- А я что? - ворчит Клинт. - Манекен?  
\- Ну и какого хрена это было? - интересуется Наташа, обходя Баки: скорее с любопытством, чем со злостью.  
\- Я думал, мы будем тренироваться остаток дня? - теряется Баки. От него ждали, что он примет приглашение? Это что, проверка?  
\- Не уходи от темы, - велит Наташа, скрещивая руки.   
Баки теряется окончательно. _Что он сейчас-то натворил?_ Знать бы.  
\- Да я в первый раз видел, как вы с Роджерсом ведете себя друг с другом по-человечески, с тех пор, как он привел тебя домой в Башню Мстителей, а ты изо дня в день пытался убить его, - вмешивается Клинт, переводя взгляд с Наташи на Баки.  
\- Это было всего три раза, - протестует Баки, надеясь окоротить обоих их же любимым черным юмором. И не обращает внимания на напряжение внутри, когда до него доходит, к чему они клонят.  
\- Да, но вы едва ли словом перемолвились с тех пор, как ты съехал, - пожимает плечами Клинт.  
Открыв пакет с попкорном, он снова принимается жевать, не реагируя на испепеляющий взгляд Баки.  
\- В смысле, ты съезжаешь, он каждый вечер плачет перед сном…  
\- _Клинт_ , - одергивает Наташа.  
\- Отлично, - огрызается Клинт. - ты съезжаешь, начинаешь избегать его, перестаешь появляться на всякой мстительской фигне, он _каждый вторник_ рыдает на сон грядущий и ходит вот с таким лицом всякий раз, когда кто-то упоминает о тебе. Самый паршивый конец романа всех времен, нет?  
\- Клинт пытается сказать, - раздраженно выдыхает Наташа, - что вы двое в последние несколько лет не похожи на закадычных приятелей.  
(У нее за спиной Клинт артикулирует “Закадычные Приятели”, обозначая пальцами кавычки, и немедленно получает пинок в голень. Наташе даже оглядываться не обязательно).  
\- И приятно видеть, что вы снова ладите.  
\- Не думаю, что мы в чем-то не ладили, - ворчит Баки, пряча горький взгляд и хватая свою спортивную сумку, - просто в этом веке он никогда не горел желанием посмотреть мне в глаза или поддержать разговор. Или, может, дело только в том, что все суют свой нос в чужие дела.  
Он замечает, как Клинт пожимает плечами, точно спрашивая: “Что я такого сказал?” Наташа одаривает Баки долгим изучающим взглядом и кажется расстроенной.  
Не оглядываясь больше, Баки идет в душевые.

*

После раздевалки (где, к счастью, нет никого кроме Тора), уже собравшись, он натыкается на Наташу, которая ждет его, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Пойдем со мной, - говорит она, как только он открывает рот. И по движению губ, по тому, как она барабанит пальцами по собственной руке, он понимает, что лучше последовать за ней.  
Она ведет его наверх, к себе, прочь от любопытных глаз и ушей.

На стойке в ее маленькой кухоньке закипает электрочайник. Под взглядом Баки Наташа выключает чайник и разливает воду в две приготовленные чайные чашки. Она передает одну ему. Указывает пальцем на стол.  
\- Сядь, - велит она. Баки не спорит.  
Она не дала ему сахар, так что он просто дует на чай, прежде чем сделать глоток.  
Горячо - он почти обжигает язык, пока не решает подождать, когда чай остынет. Наташа пьет его обжигающе горячим. Она молчит.  
\- Извини, - говорит Баки - потому что уже знает: если люди ведут себя так, они, как правило, злятся на него за что-то. - Я не должен был так на вас кидаться.  
\- Ну, ты по крайней мере понял, что сделал не так, - кивает она. - Хорошо. Я более терпелива к засранцам, которые понимают, что они засранцы.  
\- Вроде Клинта, - говорит он, хотя на самом деле так не думает.  
\- Вроде Клинта, - повторяет Наташа. - Который тоже извиняется.  
Баки поднимает бровь.  
\- Да, - пожимает он плечами. - Это же Клинт. Все нормально.  
\- Не нормально, - в голосе Наташи уже нет злости, только… сдержанность, которая ему непонятна. Он прислушивается, пытаясь разобрать, что именно она сдерживает.  
\- Ты злишься, - говорит она.  
\- Халк тоже, и что мне с этим поделать? - отвечает он, пытаясь рассмеяться.  
Наташа вздыхает над этой откровенной попыткой уйти от темы. Сидя напротив него, она обхватывает чашку ладонями.  
\- Тебя не разберешь, - говорит она. Он слышит в голосе расстроенные нотки. Разочарование?  
Он думает пошутить снова - “Надеюсь, что так”, - но решает этого не делать. Вместо этого он глотает горячий чай. Травяной вкус кажется странным: сладкий, как мед, цветочный, приятный, с оттенком мяты. Не так уж и плохо.  
\- Дело в Стиве, да? - спрашивает Наташа. - Все потому что я написала ему в тот день? Он пытался поговорить о…  
\- Стив ни при чем, - возражает он чересчур поспешно.  
Она поднимает бровь.  
\- Ну, хорошо, дело в нем, - говорит Баки. - Но не в том дне. Он вообще не говорил о прошлом, он просто… Мы играли в пьяницу. Я его уделал. Не о чем докладывать.  
Наташа меняет позу, расслабляя плечи и откидываясь на спинку стула, и он клянет себя за выбор слов. Он не считает, будто отчитывается ей, он не имел в виду…  
\- Зараза, - говорит он, проводя пальцами по волосам. Они все еще влажные после душа.  
\- Баки, - мягко говорит Наташа. - Тебе не обязательно мне об этом рассказывать, если ты не хочешь. Прости, что поставила тебя в такое положение. Иногда я забываю, что друзей можно не допрашивать.  
Баки неровно вздыхает: медленно и глубоко.  
\- Ты ни при чем, - говорит он. - Это все я. И… и Роджерс. Он опять влез в мою чертову башку, как всегда.  
\- О чем это ты? - спрашивает она, стараясь придать голосу любопытный тон, а не требовательный. Баки давит подступивший к горлу смешок.  
\- Как ты и сказала, - он пожимает плечами, глядя в чашку. Обхватывает ее правой ладонью, вбирая кожей еще обжигающее тепло. - Стив застревает в голове. То, что он говорит, делает… он такой искренний, такой упрямый во всем, для него все имеет значение. Но ты никогда не узнаешь, что значимо на самом деле, почему, и что он видит в тебе.  
\- Так ты думаешь, он что-то такое видит в тебе? - бормочет Наташа, но он не знает ответа на этот вопрос.  
\- У него как-то получается, - говорит Баки. - Не понимаю, как. Вроде и разговор о восстановлении моих воспоминаний, о том, как ему не хватает его Баки, о том, насколько я - не он... а в следующую секунду он как будто забывает, что я раньше был другим человеком. Как будто это он все забыл, а не я.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что прошло три года с тех пор, как вы регулярно разговаривали друг с другом, - напоминает Наташа. - Ты полгода жил с ним, а потом переехал и начал собственную жизнь. У вас обоих было время на пере… переоценку обстоятельств.  
Баки знает, что она собиралась сказать “перезагрузку”, прежде чем выбрала слово, менее соотносимое с роботами. Он улыбается.  
\- Ты слишком часто зависаешь со Старком, - поддразнивает он.  
Она виновато пожимает плечами, делая глоток чая.  
\- Не думаю, что дело во времени, - продолжает Баки, качая головой. - Он словно стал каким-то другим с тех пор, как я впервые встретил его, - пожав плечами, он поднимает взгляд на Наташу. - Изменился.  
Наташа вздыхает.  
\- А ты не думал, что изменился именно ты?  
\- Что? - растерянно моргает он.  
\- Ты чувствовал, что Стив пытается заставить тебя стать тем, кем ты не являешься, - говорит она, водя пальцем по часовой стрелке по кромке своей чашки. - Но, может быть, это тебе хотелось стать кем-то другим.  
Он следит, как ее палец меняет направление. Он опускает ладонь сверху, прерывая движение. Пар поднимается от горячего чая в чашке и оседает на коже, пойманный в ловушку.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спрашивает Баки, поднимая взгляд от ее ладони и глядя в темные глаза.  
\- То, что с тебя, возможно, хватит попыток жить чужой памятью. Возможно, ты устал пытаться быть Джеймсом Барнсом и готов быть Баки.  
\- А кто это, если точно? - спрашивает он, поднимая от ее ладони свою и скрещивая руки.   
Наташа пожимает плечами.  
\- Кто угодно, кем ты хочешь быть.  
Он замолкает. Наташа позволяет ему мирно допить чай, пока уютная тишина омывает их обоих. Так легче, чем наедине с собственными мыслями.  
Он думает об этом. О том, как отчаянно старался стать тем Баки, по которому тосковал Стив. Ему сканировали мозг, изучали его биологию, пробовали лечение и старое доброе терпение. (Клинт с ухмылкой посоветовал когнитивную рекалибровку - а потом Баки поднял брови и предложил ему попробовать.)  
Стив слушал, как Сэм, Тони и Брюс говорили ему раз за разом, что на это нужно время, что Баки может никогда не стать тем, кого он помнил.  
Баки слушал шуточки Клинта и не знал, где грань шутки; слушал молчание, выдававшее болезненную жалость Сэма, слушал колеблющееся дыхание Стива по ночам за стеной: неровное и дрожащее.  
Наташа появилась позже: когда он чувствовал, что потерял всякое ощущение цели. Она напомнила ему кое о чем. Дала ему импульс доказать что-то.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо говорит он, встречаясь с ней взглядом.  
\- Да, - кивает она. - Обращайся.  
Она забирает его и свою чашки и идет к мойке.  
\- У меня предложение к тебе, - говорит она легко, ополаскивая чашки. - Задание, если быть точной.  
\- Да?  
\- Тебе не обязательно соглашаться, - напоминает она. - Вообще-то, я бы скорее посоветовала тебе не ходить со мной.   
\- Меня такими советами не остановишь, - ухмыляется он.   
Наташа ставит чашки в посудомоечную машину.  
\- Я и не думала. Но это в самом деле непросто. Видишь ли, - она разворачивается и облокачивается на стойку, - речь о моем прошлом.

*

Прошлое - сложная штука, по крайней мере, в сознании Баки. Его воспоминания о большей части жизни - во всяком случае, о тех годах, что он не проспал, - не остаются с ним. Он все равно что сидит на песчаном пляже, глядя, как одна волна выносит ракушки на берег, а другая смывает обратно.  
Единственные воспоминания, которым он может доверять, не старше четырех лет, и самое первое, в котором он _уверен_ , - вашингтонская улица, изумленное лицо, открытый рот, имя.  
Наташа говорит, у нее другие воспоминания, и он слушает.  
Она помнит взросление, жизнь с родителями, балет, название улицы, на которой выросла, имя лучшей подруги детства. Факты, которые Баки знает наизусть из собственного прошлого. Но для Наташи это не факты.  
Она никогда не была балериной. Ее родители умерли, когда ей было четыре, и у нее не было друзей детства - она никогда не была _ребенком_ в том смысле, который можно определить как детство. Это не ее воспоминания, а извращенная шутка, ложь. Ее тренировали как идеальную шпионку - и воспоминания в том числе.  
Баки едва не раскалывает вторую чашку, слушая историю целиком, и наверняка оставляет вмятину от ладони на спинке стула.   
Он думает о ГИДРЕ: от подпольного русского подразделения, которое нашло его, до Красной Комнаты. Он хотел бы взять Кулак ГИДРЫ и уничтожить им их всех.

*

В конце концов, Баки не берется за дело с ней.  
Он обдумывает это несколько дней, размышляя: Европа, Сибирь - Россия.  
Он знает, что в итоге придется вернуться туда: он и возвращался, конечно, работая с Мстителями, но сам - никогда. Ему еще предстоит поискать собственных призраков.  
Вместо этого Баки ищет кое-что другое, и обнаруживает, что стоит у двери Стива в Башне Мстителей. Он собирается с силами, прежде чем постучать.  
Стив открывает дверь через несколько секунд, с таким ошеломленным видом, будто, посмотрев в глазок, до сих пор не может поверить в увиденное.  
\- Привет, - тихо произносит Баки, сунув руки в карманы джинсов. - Можно войти?   
\- Конечно, - Стив отступает в сторону, впуская его. - Что такое?  
\- Хотел спросить тебя кое о чем, - говорит Баки, окидывая квартиру взглядом.  
Обстановка поменялась с того времени, как он жил здесь; на стенах другие картины, новый диван, мебель переставлена. Баки понимает, что не бывал здесь с тех пор как съехал, и чувствует себя дезориентированным. Он быстро находит взглядом лицо Стива и смотрит на него, а не вокруг.  
\- Хм… - мычит Стив, пока до него доходит смысл сказанного. - Хорошо. Хочешь чего-нибудь, э-э-э, выпить?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - отвечает Баки. - Не психуй, это касается Наташи.  
\- О, - говорит Стив.  
Словно не услышав отказа Баки, он направляется к маленькой кухне, на ходу включая навороченную кофемашину.  
\- Так что, как у вас с ней дела?  
Баки пожимает плечами.  
\- Полагаю, у нее все в порядке, - говорит он. - Она хочет съездить в Европу и поохотиться кое на кого из тех, кто работал на Красную Комнату и соз… тренировал ее.  
\- Она уже говорила об этом, - кивает Стив, снимая с полки две чашки. - Россия. Она думает, ГИДРА тоже поучаствовала: у КГБ за спиной. Едешь с ней?  
\- Пока не знаю.  
\- Стоит поехать, если хочешь, - говорит Стив.  
Он все еще стоит к Баки спиной, глядя на кофемашину.  
\- У нее есть квартира в Париже. Вы могли бы остановиться там, отдохнуть какое-то время.  
\- Париж? Пф-ф, - смеется Баки. - Не там ли тот самый большой музей изобразительных искусств? Ты уже видел?  
\- Еще нет, - рассеянно отзывается Стив.  
\- Тогда тебе понравится больше, чем мне, - говорит Баки.  
\- Но если Наташа бывала там, вы и вдвоем могли бы, - Стив жестикулирует пустой чашкой. - Или у Эйфелевой башни, это романтично, ты мог бы отвести ее… ты знаешь, я, вообще-то, не видел города со времени освобождения, интересно, есть ли…  
\- Стив, - пробует остановить его Баки. - Стив. Мне не нужен совет для свидания. Я не… мы с Наташей не… она и я…  
\- О, слава богу, - облегченно выдыхает Стив. Тут же поднимает виноватый взгляд и добавляет: - В смысле, не это. Хорошо, что ты пришел не за советом.  
\- Прости, но ты последний, к кому я пойду за помощью с девушками, - фыркает Баки. - Это, пожалуй, единственное, в чем ты меня не переплюнешь.  
\- Это я уже понял, - смеется Стив. - Тогда о чем ты хотел спросить?  
\- Она собирается… “местью на выезде” это не назовешь, но других слов у меня нет, - вздыхает Баки. - И я не знаю, должен ли поехать с ней.  
Стив сжимает губы, задумавшись на несколько секунд, глядя на кофейные чашки перед собой.  
\- Насколько я могу судить, для Наташи это скорее попытка поставить точку, - говорит он. - Ей нужно примириться с тем, что с ней случилось; она думает, ты тоже мог бы закрыть что-то для себя. Может, если ты видишь в этом “месть”, тебе стоит отпустить ее одну. Пока ты сам не будешь готов.  
\- И это говорит лидер Мстителей, - Баки поднимает бровь.  
\- Это не одно и то же, Бак, - вздыхает Стив, потирая лоб. - Мы защищаем мир, и мы мстим за павших. Мы не гоняемся за людьми, чтобы сделать с ними то же, что сделали с нами. Мы проявляем милосердие, и в этом наша сила.  
\- Хм, - ворчит Баки. - Тебе никогда не говорили, что ты слишком много думаешь, Стив?  
\- Постоянно говорят, - улыбается Стив. - Но, может, я просто прошу тебя не ездить, потому что я эгоист.  
\- Это еще с чего?  
\- Потому что я хотел бы, чтобы ты остался в Нью-Йорке, - он ухмыляется. - Ты же до сих пор должен мне подарок.

*

Вдвоем с Клинтом они провожают Наташу в гараже Башни Мстителей, смотрят, как она загружает в машину несколько сумок, пряча глаза под объемной широкополой летней шляпой.  
\- Позвони, если что-то понадобится, - шепчет она Баки на ухо, кладет ему в карман карточку, видимо, с написанным на ней номером телефона.   
Клинту она говорит что-то, чего Баки не может расслышать.  
\- Таша, - окликает Клинт, когда она поворачивается к машине. - Мы твоя группа поддержки, ты же помнишь об этом? Чуть что, сразу звони.  
\- А ты не забывай кормить свою собаку, - отбивает она, легонько ткнув его в плечо.  
Она целует его в щеку и, повернувшись к Баки, целует и его тоже.  
\- Вот черт, я краснею, - смеется Баки.  
Наташа грозит ему пальцем и захлопывает за собой дверцу.  
Возможно, он и не едет с ней, но она знает, что он вмиг примчится, если она позовет.  
Наташа разворачивает машину к выезду из гаража. Прежде чем уехать, она опускает стекло, ловит взгляд Баки и улыбается:  
\- Присмотри за меня за Роджерсом, ладно?  
И уезжает.


	4. Глава 3

Вот что он помнит:

_Десяток мертвых агентов ГИДРЫ на полу, а он - за дверью, на городских улицах, солнце в глаза, ветер в волосах, запах мусора, крови, пота и мочи, и тепло; ему так тепло.  
Он крадет пару обуви и куртку, чтобы скрыться от слежки. Он берет деньги из открытых кошельков и ножницы из магазина мелочей. Он обрезает волосы в переулке, снимает номер в гостинице и принимает долгий горячий душ.  
Купленная на заправке газета датирована 1994 годом. Он смеется над опечаткой: последние две цифры перепутаны.  
Он еще смеется, когда кураторы приходят вернуть его. На этот раз он даже не сопротивляется._

*

С отъездом Наташи Баки растерял большую часть своих социальных планов. Он почти расслабляется - по крайней мере, пока не выясняет, что у Клинта от Наташи строгие инструкции: убедиться, что он продолжает тренировки. Когда они вместе, он спаррингует с Т’Чаллой или с Роуди, и в одном памятном случае - со Старком (которого, судя по всему, тренировал Стив).  
Он выходит на пробежки поздно вечером, когда на улицах не так много людей, или рано утром, раньше самых первых бегунов. И никогда не выбирает один маршрут дважды.

Как-то утром он бегает в Центральном парке, когда его останавливает оклик.  
\- Эй! - кричит Сэм Уилсон, устремляясь за ним. - Барнс!  
Баки замедляет бег, кляня удачу. На Уилсоне спортивные штаны и беговые кроссовки, бутылка воды с собой. Он тоже на пробежке.  
\- Привет, Уилсон, - говорит Баки, когда тот пристраивается сбоку.  
\- Ага, привет, - выдыхает он. - Хочешь наколоть Роджерса?  
Баки останавливается и поднимает бровь, скрещивает руки.  
\- Что у тебя на уме? - спрашивает он.  
\- Он через минуту появится вон из-за того угла и попытается меня обогнать, - говорит Сэм и показывает. - Мне надо, чтобы ты, в общем, спрятался за дерево или еще куда-нибудь, выскочил у него за спиной и, пробегая мимо, крикнул ему в ухо: “Я слева!”  
Баки фыркает.  
\- Он мне врежет, - говорит он, глядя туда, где должен появиться Стив.  
\- Поэтому я тебя и прошу, - смеется Сэм. - Ты сможешь увернуться.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Баки, качая головой. - Спрячься вон за тем поворотом, как будто еще не пришел, и встань за деревом в конце дорожки. Оттуда у тебя будет отличный обзор.  
Смеясь себе под нос, Сэм отправляется дальше по дорожке, следуя указаниям Баки. Баки ждет за деревом, тихо и неподвижно, как всегда. Он ждет, пока не замечает Роджерса краем глаза, и выбирается из-за дерева, легко подстраиваясь под его скорость. Роджерс направляется к повороту.  
Баки добегает до него и хлопает по правому плечу, шепчет на ухо:  
\- Слева, Роджерс, - и пробегает мимо.  
К его удивлению, Стив не пытается рефлекторно ударить его. Он подскакивает чуть ли не на полмили вверх с воплем “ГОСПОДИ БОЖЕ УИЛСОН!” - и тогда Сэм с хохотом вылезает из-за дерева, запрокинув голову.  
\- Дай пять, чувак, - говорит Сэм Баки, бьет по металлической ладони чуть сильнее, чем нужно, и трясет рукой. - Попался, Роджерс, попался! - смеется он.  
\- Поверить не могу, - стонет Стив, поворачиваясь к Баки, тяжело дыша. - Ах ты предатель.  
Баки смеется.  
\- Он меня обгоняет меня каждый гребаный день и устраивает из этого целый спектакль, - делится с ним Сэм, качая головой.  
\- Правда? Стыд какой, - говорит Баки.  
\- Он еще хуже Старка, честное слово, - вздыхает Сэм.  
\- Эй, Уилсон, уважай старших, - велит Стив, поднося к губам бутылку воды. - Хотя веселее было, когда так делал Ртуть.  
\- Почему? - спрашивает Баки, скрещивая руки.  
\- Ему это сходило с рук, - говорит Стив, а потом поливает Баки водой из бутылки.  
\- Да чтоб тебя! - кричит Баки, отскакивая.  
\- Ага, лучше беги, - советует Стив, и Баки припускается прочь с дорожки, в траву, а Стив гонится за ним и брызгает водой ему на ноги.  
Он слышит, как позади смеется Сэм, когда Стив наконец ловит его, ставя подножку, и он летит на землю. Баки падает, смеясь, перекатывается на спину. Стив хватает его и садится верхом, осторожно удерживая на месте. Баки мог бы вывернуться и сбросить его, если бы постарался по-настоящему.  
Стив откручивает крышку с бутылки и поднимает ее, наклонив голову набок и глядя на Баки.  
\- Не вздумай, - протестует Баки. Он слышит, как позади, на безопасном расстоянии от них, смеется Сэм. - Серьезно, _не смей_...  
\- А я посмею, - заявляет Стив и медленно наклоняет бутылку, так что вода льется Баки на лицо. Ее холодок на взмокшей коже ощущается так приятно - как и Стив, сидящий сверху. Баки старается не думать об этом.  
\- Блядь, - говорит он, когда бутылка пустеет. Сморгнув воду, он смотрит на Стива: - Это все, что у тебя есть?  
\- Эй, Барнс! - зовет Сэм. - Лови!  
Боковым зрением Баки видит бутылку и поднимает руку поймать ее, но Стив перехватывает передачу. По-прежнему удерживая Баки, он свинчивает крышку и поднимает бутылку снова. Подмигивает Баки. И выливает всю воду на себя.  
\- _Да ты, нахрен, прикалываешься_ , - бормочет Баки, а вода пропитывает волосы Стива и течет по майке, так что белая ткань плотно облепляет безупречные мышцы.   
\- О, как хорошо, - ухмыляется Стив, глаза у него поблескивают.  
\- Господи Иисусе, - слышит Баки голос Сэма. - Посмотрите-ка на нашего белокурого американского мистера Дарси.  
Смеясь, Стив встает, освобождая Баки, и бросает пустую бутылку обратно Сэму. Сэм отскакивает, прежде чем поймать ее.  
\- Что? - спрашивает Стив, раскрывая руки. - Боишься слегка промокнуть, Уилсон?  
Баки смеется, пока Стив гоняется по траве за Сэмом. И, наконец поймав, сгребает в объятие, промочив ему майку на груди.   
\- Ненавижу вас обоих, - жалуется Сэм, когда они все вместе уходят из парка. - Дети столетние.

*

“Занят сегодня вечером?” - пишет Баки Стиву в среду утром, влив в себя достаточно кофе, чтобы общаться.   
“Нет. А что? Что-то не так?” - быстро отвечает Стив.  
“Нет, - набирает Баки. - Все еще должен тебе подарок на день рождения. Хочешь посмотреть кино?”  
Проходит меньше секунды, прежде чем Стив пишет: “Конечно”.  
Баки, само собой, не проводит остаток дня в тревогах о том, что надеть, или на какой фильм пойти, или сколько народу будет в кинотеатре. Он выбрал вечер среды с расчетом на то, что толпы не будет, и знает не самый популярный кинотеатр, старый и в стороне от центра.  
 _Все будет хорошо_ , говорит он себе.  
Ожидая Стива у его двери, чтобы увести (не на свидание, разумеется, не на свидание), Баки вытирает о джинсы взмокшие ладони. Поднимаясь сюда, он столкнулся с Вандой и Кэрол, и они твердо вознамерились дознаться, почему он “оделся по-человечески и даже волосы в кои-то веки расчесал”. (В оправдание Ванды можно вспомнить, что она ткнула Кэрол локтем и заставила извиниться.)  
Сейчас, стоя в коридоре в ожидании, пока Стив ответит на стук в дверь, Баки чувствует, что это худшая идея в его жизни. Он слышит движение внутри квартиры, приглушенный разговор - может, со Старком? Сердце подскакивает к горлу.  
Но потом из-за двери появляется Стив, одетый в рубашку на пуговицах и чем-то обеспокоенный, и криво улыбается Баки.  
\- Прости, - говорит он, закрывая за собой дверь. - Видеозвонок от Тони.  
\- Все нормально, - небрежно отзывается Баки. - Чего он хотел?  
Стив стонет, закрывая лицо ладонью.  
\- Лучше тебе не знать, - вздыхает он.  
\- Может, ты и прав, - смеется Баки.  
\- Так на какое кино мы идем? - спрашивает Стив, засовывая руки в карманы, когда они вызывают лифт.  
\- Тот диснеевский, который сейчас идет везде, - отвечает Баки. - Я знаю, ты любишь мультики, а больше никто не подумал бы спросить тебя об этом.  
А еще это куда безопаснее фильмов, где гремят взрывы и выстрелы, но об этом Баки не говорит.  
\- О, их я люблю, - ухмыляется Стив. - Ты знаешь, что когда впервые выпустили в прокат Белоснежку…  
\- Знаю, знаю, тебе почти удалось спрятаться в зале и посмотреть ее еще раз, но стало стыдно не оплатить второй билет, - улыбается Баки. - Ты мне рассказывал.  
Стив улыбается тоже, и Баки ловит эту улыбку каждый раз, глядя на него по дороге. Улыбка не сходит даже когда они подходят к билетной кассе и цена оказывается выше десяти долларов за билет (Стив терпеть не может современные цены).  
\- Эй! Я думал, я плачу, - протестует Баки, когда Стив просит два билета и лезет за кредиткой. - Подарок на день рождения, помнишь?  
\- Прошу тебя, - говорит Стив. - Если бы ты хотел просто заплатить за билет, ты купил бы мне подарочную карточку. Это дело принципа.  
Баки хочет возразить, что вообще не знал о подарочных карточках в кинотеатрах, но он держит язык за зубами. Вечер все еще не обернулся катастрофой, а это что-то да значит.  
Во всяком случае, он не оборачивается катастрофой до середины фильма, когда на одном из передних рядов громко звонит телефон. Мужчина, сидящий там с сыном, вытаскивает сотовый из кармана, и экран слепит Баки в темноте зала.  
\- Алло? - говорит мужчина в трубку, не понижая голос. - Чего ты от меня-то хочешь, Бен? Моя смена кончилась. Я сказал, моя смена кон…  
\- Извините, - шепчет Стив, перегнувшись через спинку кресла перед собой. - Вы не могли бы поговорить снаружи, пожалуйста?  
\- ... Нет, он не знает, какого черта он творит. Позвони этому мальцу, компьютерщику, он…  
\- Извините, - повторяет Стив чуть громче. - Вы можете потише?  
\- А чего бы тебе не притихнуть? - рявкает тот в ответ, отнимая трубку ото рта и перекрикивая фильм. - Не лезь не в свое чертово дело!  
У Баки падает сердце. _О, нет_.  
\- Я думаю, вам следует заняться своим делом снаружи, - теперь голос Стива опасно опускается.  
\- Не знаю, что с тобой не так… - начинает мужчина, и Баки задерживает дыхание.  
\- Ну вот, приехали, - бормочет он.

*

\- У меня такое чувство, что тебя за твою жизнь из кучи кинотеатров вышибали, - говорит Баки, рядом со Стивом шагая по тротуару.  
Лишившись кино, они решили вместо этого поужинать в закусочной в конце квартала.  
\- Не притворяйся, что помнишь все неловкие моменты моей жизни, - стонет Стив. - Пожалуйста.  
К своему удивлению, Баки смеется.  
\- Думаю, в детстве ты выглядел законченным ботаником, - говорит он с самодовольной ухмылкой. - И слабаком, точно.  
\- Только потому что я был тощим… - начинает Стив.  
\- И всех учительниц называл “мама” как минимум однажды, - решает Баки. - И скорее всего, побежал по базам не в ту сторону, когда впервые играл в бейсбол.  
\- Эй! - протестует Стив, толкая его локтем. - Да будет тебе известно, я был королем бейсбола. Может, не слишком быстро бегал, но в игре разбирался как никто.  
\- Значит, _называл_ миссис Как-Ее-Там мамой перед всеми одноклассниками, - нагло повторяет Баки. - Я так и знал. Это она вызывала пожарную команду, когда ты на спор лизнул зимой флагшток?  
\- Я был не _настолько_ туп, - говорит Стив.  
\- И… и у тебя точно была такая маленькая пижамка-комбинезон. Как жалко, что не сохранилось твоих детских фоток, - Баки даже не пытается сдержать смех.  
\- Ну хорошо, - говорит Стив. - А теперь ты просто перевираешь “Рождественскую историю”.  
Баки поднимает ладони, сдаваясь:  
\- Ладно, ладно.  
\- В любом случае, это нечестно, - говорит Стив. - Как прикажешь мне смущать тебя глупыми рассказами о детстве?  
\- Похоже, у амнезии есть одно преимущество, - хмыкает Баки. - Никаких неловких воспоминаний.  
Лукавая улыбка медленно расплывается у Стива на лице.  
\- А что насчет того случая, когда ты вошел, а Тони и…  
\- Нет, - стонет Баки, - о, боже, они так орали, я думал…  
\- И он попросил тебя… - Стив хохочет над выражением лица Баки.  
\- Либо вон, либо в постель, - повторяет Баки, проводя ладонью по лицу. - Господи, Старк.  
\- Надо было поймать его на слове, - говорит Стив.  
Баки фыркает.  
\- У тебя очень странные друзья. Где ты откопал эту компанию? - спрашивает он чуть серьезнее.  
\- Я не откапывал, - пожимает плечами. Стив. - Они сами меня нашли.  
Он опускает взгляд на собственные ботинки, шаркая по асфальту. Улица освещена только фонарями и неоновыми вывесками на фасадах магазинов, мимо которых они проходят. Какое-то время оба молчат, слушая шум машин, лай собак, гул голосов как продолжение разговора. Баки нравятся эти звуки; они необъяснимо успокаивают его. Он спрашивает себя, рефлекс ли это - так любить этот город. И сглатывает, внезапно пожалев, что отвлекся от шуток и подколок.  
\- Ты такой олух, Роджерс, тебе говорили? - он толкает Стива локтем, надеясь стряхнуть с него меланхоличный настрой.  
\- Говорили, - отвечает Стив, глядя на него сквозь ресницы.  
Стив загадочно улыбается одним уголком рта. Баки вдруг так хочется потянуться и поцеловать его.  
Паника поднимается в груди, как лава, и он отводит взгляд.  
\- О, мы на месте, - говорит Стив, останавливаясь у входа в закусочную и открывая дверь. - Ты в порядке?  
\- Да, - рассеянно отвечает Баки, проходя внутрь. - Лучше некуда.

*

Баки лежит в постели и пялится в темный потолок до раннего утра.  
Он комкает простыни на груди и медленно дышит, молча считая каждый вдох и выдох. Он чувствует запертое внутри чудовище, скребущее когтями внутренности, но знает, что это просто страх. Он уже убедил себя в том, что, раз полноценной панической атаки пока нет, Наташе звонить не обязательно.  
Баки нравится думать, что он второй по счету эксперт по Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу. Он прочел каждую книгу, журнал, статью, секретный материал. Он знает все события жизни, от начала до конца, тысячи бессмысленных фактов, не подкрепленных памятью.  
Но он не знает, кем был “Баки” - кем был _он_ \- прежде. Не знает, о чем думал тот человек, лежа в постели в ночь перед отплытием, или повиснув на мчащемся поезде, цепляясь за жизнь. Понятия не имеет, _каков_ он был.  
Стив знает все, так что расчет прост: Стив _знал_ бы, будь Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс влюблен в него раньше, верно? Как он мог бы упустить это? Как мог бы теперь сознательно скрыть это от Баки?  
Баки спрашивает себя, не в этом ли дело, не возвращается ли к нему память, наконец. И глотает сухой задушенный всхлип при этой мысли, и едва не рвет простыни в кулаке. Он не хочет меняться - страшно, эгоистично, - он хочет остаться тем, кто он сейчас, с тем небогатым объемом воспоминаний, что у него есть. Он столько боролся за эти крохи личности, но все это принадлежит ему. Он так вырос над тем, чем был когда-то.  
Он длинно, прерывисто вздыхает и зажмуривается. Он не хочет вспоминать прошлое. Воспоминания несут в себе больше, чем просто историю, больше, чем жизнь. В них счастье, которого он никогда не знал. Насколько хуже покажется его собственная жизнь, если он будет помнить другую, лучшую?

*

Он прячет лицо длинными темными волосами и садится в автобус до Вашингтона. Он мог бы взять машину или попросить подвезти его, но предпочитает уединение. Он знает, что в чужих глазах похож на наркомана или серийного убийцу, так что по большей части его оставляют в одиночестве. Он не боится быть узнанным.  
Он старается не смотреть слишком напряженно на пересекаемые вашингтонские улицы и берет такси до Национального торгового центра, хотя мог бы дойти пешком. Он не обращает внимания на нарастающий страх при виде охранников из службы безопасности и направляется по дорожке в Музей авиации и космоса.  
Смитсоновский музей выглядит почти так же, как Баки помнит, за одним исключением: экспозиция Капитана Америки исчезла.  
Ее заменили выставкой Капитана Марвел (что, честно говоря, логичнее, поскольку Кэрол служила в авиации и _в самом деле_ побывала в космосе). Стены перекрашены, на экранах - снимки Кэрол Дэнверс, ее наставницы Хелен Кобб и даже маленький самолетик, который предоставили музею. Изрядная часть выставки посвящена Эскадрилье Баньши, ОСА (женскому Отряду Службы Авиации) и другим женщинам в военной истории.  
\- Хм, - говорит Баки охраннику, старику с седыми усами. - Несколько лет назад здесь была выставка о Капитане Америке. Что с ней случилось?  
\- О! - восклицает старик. - Ее перевезли пару месяцев назад. Он передана другому музею.  
\- Другому? - переспрашивает Баки, сглотнув.  
\- Да, - с сожалением отвечает охранник. - Такой хороший мальчик этот Капитан Америка.  
Баки нисколько не удивлен.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарит он дрожащим голосом и поворачивается к выходу.   
Он идет прямиком по дорожке и шагает через торговый центр и, проходя мимо мемориала Джорджа Вашингтона, сдерживает страстное желание продырявить его кулаком.

*

Музей, куда передали выставку, находится в Кливленде, добрых двенадцать часов езды от Вашингтона. Баки арендует машину за наличные и на фальшивое удостоверение личности, и едет шесть часов, прежде чем до него доходит, что все это время он не двигался и молчал; что он возвращается в режим выполнения задания.  
Он останавливается на стоянке и глушит двигатель, делает дыхательные упражнения. В салоне жарко и душно, но ему страшно открывать окно. Мысленно он обследует себя, анализирует физическое состояние. Он не чувствует ни голода, ни жажды, пока не спрашивает себя об этом осознанно.  
Он лезет в бардачок и тянет оттуда сотовый, вставляет батарейку. И звонит.  
\- Говорит Роджерс, - отвечает Стив.  
Баки расслабленно выдыхает.  
\- Баки? - голос Стива звучит глухо и хрипловато сквозь дрянную мембрану. - Это ты?  
\- Да, - говорит Баки. Пересохшее горло его подводит. - Да, это я.  
\- Почему с незнакомого номера? У тебя все в порядке? Где ты?  
\- Боже, - натужно смеется Баки, - не будь такой наседкой, Роджерс, я в норме. Я в дороге.  
\- В дороге, - повторяет Стив странно недоверчиво. И добавляет уже мягче: - Хочешь, чтобы я забрал тебя?  
\- Нет, все нормально, - говорит Баки.  
Стив знает, что он лжет.  
\- Так куда направляешься? - спрашивает он чуть небрежнее, словно стараясь подавить беспокойство.  
\- Мне нужно кое-что сделать, самому, - отвечает Баки, зная, что это чертовски дерзко и смело.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Стив.  
\- Хорошо, - вторит ему Баки.  
За этим следует пауза, достаточно долгая, чтобы Баки показалось, что звонок сброшен.  
\- Стив, - голос у него дрожит, - может, расскажешь, чем занимался? Я тебя неделю не видел.  
\- Ничем особенным, - говорит Стив, растерянно и задумчиво. - Мы с Сэмом бегали по утрам, как обычно. Нам тебя не хватало. Кэрол вбила себе в голову, что мне нужно больше летных занятий, так что их теперь и правда больше. Я… а, вчера я вчера ходил в “Метрополитан”, сделал несколько набросков. Скука, тебе бы не понравилось.  
\- Ни одной голой дамочки? - с улыбкой спрашивает Баки.  
По щеке катится слеза, и он стирает ее.  
\- Кое-какие голые дамочки там были, - говорит Стив почти сердито. - Все равно что со скалой разговаривать, Бак, я ничего в них не понимаю.  
Если бы Баки мог вернуть смешок, который издает Стив.  
\- Я думал брать уроки рисования, знаешь, рисовать живых натурщиков.  
\- Когда ты разрешишь мне тебе позировать? Я лучше какого-то случайного парня с улицы, - говорит Баки, наконец сумев соорудить улыбку.  
\- Хочешь позировать, как греческий бог? - поддразнивает Стив. - Придется надеть тогу.  
\- Ты живешь со скандинавским богом и все равно хочешь рисовать статуи, - качает головой Баки. - Тебе надо нарисовать Тора.  
\- В одном плаще?  
\- В одном плаще.  
Баки чувствует себя спокойнее, собраннее. Он измучен жаждой, голоден, измотан, но ощущает и кое-что еще. Облегчение, думает он. От того, что слышит в трубке голос Стива.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо говорит он.  
\- Не за что, - мягко отвечает Стив. - С тобой все будет в порядке?  
Баки бросает взгляд на карту на водительском месте, разглядывая обозначенный маршрут. Он мог бы выбрать другую дорогу, соскочить, сбросить хвосты, пустить эту машину под откос и взять новую, и…  
\- Стив, - тихо просит он, - можешь оказать мне услугу?  
\- Что угодно.  
\- Попроси меня вернуться в Нью-Йорк, - говорит Баки, и голос хрипит в замкнутой тишине салона. На том конце Стив делает резкий вдох. Какую-то секунду Баки не верит, что Стив скажет это.  
\- Баки, - с чувством произносит Стив. - Пожалуйста, возвращайся домой.  
Баки сглатывает пересохшим горлом.  
\- Вернусь, - обещает он, - но сначала сделаю кое-что.

*

Через шесть часов он въезжает в Кливленд и успевает в музей за час до закрытия.  
Билет на выставку стоит недешево, и расположена она иначе, чем в Смитсоновском музее, но на экранах те же снимки. Баки стоит и внимательно смотрит короткое видео кинохроники, ища на повторе одни и те же лица. И смотрит на свое лицо - и на лицо Стива.  
На одних кадрах они смеются; нечеткая, зернистая черно-белая пленка. Баки ищет взгляд, ищет что-нибудь, что мог бы прочесть там, что-то, что могло бы выдать его. И не находит.  
Он остается до самого закрытия.

*

Первым делом он навещает Пегги Картер - но это плохой день, и он не может остаться надолго. Он сидит с ней и терпеливо слушает, пока сиделка не предлагает ему уйти. Но Пегги узнает его. Сиделка говорит, что она, должно быть, знала его ребенком.  
Во второй день она в сознании. Сиделка впускает его в ее комнату, и он медленно подходит к кровати, держась за букет цветов, как за спасательный трос.  
\- Долго же ты добирался, - говорит Пегги, глядя на него из постели. - Что это? Розы? Поставь их в вазу, там полно… да, вот эти все равно завяли, верно…  
Баки вынимает из вазы увядшие желтые тюльпаны и ставит вместо них свои розовые розы, а старые цветы выбрасывает. Вернувшись к Пегги, он садится рядом с кроватью.  
\- Мне было интересно, когда ты явишься, Джеймс, - говорит она. - О… прости. Стив сказал мне, что сейчас ты предпочитаешь “Баки”.  
\- Он говорил тебе обо мне? - моргает Баки. Он не думал об этом.  
\- Конечно, - хихикает Пегги. - Без умолку, если честно.  
Баки опускает взгляд на собственные ладони на коленях.  
\- Он рассказал… все? - спрашивает он, чувствуя странный стыд.  
\- Нет, не рассказал, - вздыхает Пегги. - Шерон рассказала, и я знаю, что с тобой сотворили. Мне жаль, сержа… Баки.  
Она кашляет в ладонь.  
Он недоуменно моргает в ответ на это извинение и думает - что сказал бы Стив.  
\- Спасибо, - пробует он.  
\- Пока ты не спросил, - говорит она, - нет, я не очень хорошо тебя знала. Мы были только знакомы. Ты был другом Стива, не моим.  
\- Я знаю, - вздыхает он. - Но мы знали друг друга, ведь так?  
\- Знали, - улыбается Пегги. - Как-то раз ты пригласил меня танцевать.  
Баки фыркает.  
\- Стив, наверное, был в восторге.  
\- Я думала, ты подговаривал его пригласить меня самому, - отвечает Пегги.  
\- Не сработало, а? - говорит он, хоть и знает ответ.  
\- Без прямой решимости, вряд ли что-то могло бы… - она осекается, взгляд слегка туманится, и Баки поворачивается к подносу с кувшином, чтобы налить ей стакан воды.  
\- Выпей вот это, - говорит он, помогая ей пить.   
Потом он отставляет стакан и ждет.  
\- Так о чем ты собирался спросить меня? - спрашивает Пегги устало и хрипловато.  
\- Я не очень хорошо знала тебя, сержант Барнс, мы были только знакомы.  
Баки делает глубокий ровный вдох, ожидая, когда она снова посмотрит на него. Он встречает ее взгляд.  
\- Что я чувствовал к нему? - спрашивает он. - Я… Я был…  
\- Ты можешь это сказать, - мягко говорит Пегги.  
\- Я был влюблен в него? - спрашивает Баки хриплым шепотом. Пегги тянется ближе, чтобы расслышать его.  
Она откашливается и говорит:  
\- Тебе надо спросить об этом его.  
\- Я не могу, - горячо трясет головой Баки. - Об этом спрашивать я не могу.  
\- Конечно, можешь, - раздраженно спорит Пегги. - Стив никогда не солжет тебе, никогда не оттолкнет и не осудит. Это более чем закономерный вопрос, учитывая все остальное.  
\- Я боюсь не этого, - признается Баки.  
\- Тогда чего ты боишься? - спрашивает Пегги осторожно.  
Баки вздыхает, приглаживая ладонью длинные волосы и потрясенно понимая, что пару дней не мыл голову. И почти робеет под взглядом Пегги.  
\- Ты слышала о фантомных конечностях? - начинает он, поднимает левую руку и двигает пальцами. - Я чувствую бионической рукой - ее подключили к нервной системе. Но иногда я чувствую зуд, боль, или что-то вроде… как будто муравьи ползут по ней вверх. Я думал, это сбой, но Старк говорит, что это естественно.  
Баки переводит дух, и Пегги ждет, пока он собирается с мыслями.  
\- Что если я просто вспоминаю, каково было любить его? - спрашивает Баки. - Что если… Если это не _я_? Мне нужно знать правду, Пегги. О том, что _он_ чувствовал к Стиву.  
\- Какой бы ни была правда, - говорит Пегги, - разве она делает то, что ты чувствуешь сейчас, менее реальным?  
Он молчит. Он не уверен, что заслуживает ее доброту, но не хочет спорить и упрекать ее. Ему хочется оказать Пегги Картер уважение, которого она заслуживает. Он опускает взгляд.  
Пегги тянет руку и берет его левую ладонь в свою, разглядывая искусственные пальцы. Она берет его вторую ладонь и соединяет их вместе. Баюкает его руки в мягком тепле своих.  
\- Ты хороший человек, Баки Барнс, и заслуживаешь хорошей жизни, - говорит она. - Как и Стив. Я наполнила свою жизнь любовью; теперь твоя очередь.


	5. Глава 4

Через неделю после визита к Пегги Баки обнаруживает у себя на кухонном столе архивную папку. Внутри немедленно поднимается тревога, Баки тянется к ремню за ножом. К папке приклеен листок для заметок. Он замирает.  
“Тебе не нужно искупление, и я не посылаю тебя как солдата на задание, - читает он сбивчивый почерк, - просто предлагаю тебе, если хочешь, закрыть вопрос.”  
Пеги когда-то была директором ЩИТА, вспоминает он. Открывает файл, отправленный ему агентом Шерон Картер, и улыбается сам себе.

*

Вот что он помнит:

_холодно, холодно, холодно._

*

Снег в горах достает Баки до пояса, летит на него отовсюду сразу. Ветер продувает насквозь, резкий, точно ножом режет. Он проникает сквозь щели в плотной броне. Волосы хлещут по лицу.  
Сквозь защитные очки Баки смотрит на горный склон. Тот кажется знакомым, как повторяющийся сон, и он знает: он бывал здесь раньше.  
В файле говорилось, что база давно заброшена, но Баки снимает пистолет с предохранителя, найдя вход. Тот открывается, как склеп, тяжелая железная дверь скользит в сторону, обнажая темный провал бункера внутри горы. Баки включает фонарик и светит вперед. Пусто.  
Зловеще пусто. Пол старой базы ГИДРЫ покрыт многолетней пылью. Она опустошена: все оборудование, которое не вырвали из стен и панелей, разбито. Ничто не указывает, что кто-то бывал здесь в последние лет десять. Баки задается вопросом, как это место еще не обрушилось. Разум подсказывает ему, что базу построили русские во время Второй мировой войны.  
Следуя инстинктам, Баки идет сквозь бункер. Он проходит вниз по узким захламленным коридорам, заглушая шаги по металлическому полу, двигаясь бесшумно, как паук. И спрашивает себя: не в этих ли стенах он научился этому? Поворачивает в очередной коридор и пинком открывает дверь, ведущую, как выясняется, в медицинский отсек, и вот он ответ.  
Нет. Здесь - он родился.  
Осознание приходит с пугающей ясностью, когда он смотрит на металлический стол, валяющийся на боку посреди комнаты. Огненная, обжигающая боль в руке - крики - медь во рту, песок на языке - снова и снова, имя и номер, пока все остальное не исчезает, и номер, когда он уже не мог вспомнить имени…  
Вздрогнув, он поворачивается и целится в дверной проем, палец на спусковом крючке.  
Щелк.  
Фигура в темноте прохода направляет оружие на него.  
\- Какого черта ты тут делаешь? - спрашивает Наташа, входя внутрь.  
Баки опускает пистолет.  
\- Могу спросить тебя о том же, - говорит он. Наташа смотрит на него еще секунду, и он добавляет: - Не хочешь направить эту штуку куда-нибудь еще?  
Она осторожно зачехляет пистолет.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? - повторяет она, с подозрением оглядывая его.  
\- Пегги Картер подумала, что я найду здесь ответы, - говорит он, глядя по сторонам. - Здесь меня… ну, создали.  
Наташа сглатывает.  
\- Ты упал недалеко отсюда, - говорит она.  
Глаза у нее широко открыты, и в устремленном на него взгляде столько недоверия, сколько он уже давно не видел.  
\- Я знаю, - кивает он. - А ты почему здесь?  
\- Этой базой владели русские, - говорит она, наконец, отводя взгляд от Баки, чтобы рассмотреть пустой медотсек. - Я иду по наводке.  
Она не развивает мысль.  
Не поворачиваясь к ней спиной, Баки проходит вглубь комнаты, осторожно, чтобы не наткнуться на ловушку. Оборудование здесь сломано и разбито специально, перед эвакуацией базы, судя по всему, поспешной. Не рискнули запустить самоуничтожение и обрушить гору.  
\- Здесь ничего нет, - говорит он, открывая перевернутый архивный шкаф. - Все вычистили.  
\- Мой источник так не думал, - резко отвечает Наташа.  
Баки вздрагивает, уставившись на темный металл стены. Она похожа на стену подвала с болтами, ввинченными в металлические панели, чтобы соединить их вместе. Вокруг головки каждого болта пятно ржавчины.  
\- Твой источник ошибался, - вздыхает Баки, пробегая по панели бионической рукой. Скрежет металла по металлу эхом отдается в помещении.  
\- Ответы, - повторяет Наташа сказанное им. - Почему Пегги Картер думала, что ты найдешь ответы здесь? Она возглавляла ЩИТ, разве нет? Они, должно быть, нашли это место еще в девяностых, после роспуска КГБ. И вымели здесь все подчистую. Как ты намерен искать ответы?  
\- Я не… о, - выдыхает Баки, и последний кусочек мозаики встает на место. Он нажимает на болт в стене.  
Панель плавно скользит прочь, открывая компьютерный экран. Рядом клавиатура и планшет для авторизации по отпечатку пальца.  
Когда Баки смотрит на Наташу, та кивает, уже держа пистолет наготове.  
Он набирает пароль прежде, чем осознает, что знает его, и прижимает к планшету большой палец правой руки. Он не дышит, пока загружается компьютер.  
Стена начинает сдвигаться. Баки поднимает пистолет и жестом просит Наташу прикрыть его, а сам шагает внутрь.  
Он не видит ни сигнализации, ни ловушек, никакой защитной системы от проникновения, но не собирается рисковать.  
Он светит фонариком вперед, вглубь небольшого контрольного пункта. Стены покрыты мониторами; одни выломаны и наружу торчат провода. Другие выглядят нетронутыми. Покрытая пылью контрольная панель установлена на стене, и перед ней два кресла на колесиках. Здесь пыль толще. И это единственное не потревоженное место на базе.  
Наташа медленно выдыхает у него за спиной.  
\- Что это? - шепотом спрашивает он у нее.  
\- Последний раз, когда я в похожем бункере наткнулась на старую технику, нас со Стивом чуть не убило ракетой, - бормочет она.  
\- Тебе не о чем волноваться, Зола был загружен в Интернет много лет назад, - сухо отвечает Баки, ближе подходя к мониторам. - Но давай надеяться, что это не дежа вю.  
Нажав на кнопку, он включает мониторы.  
Пока система загружается, Наташа подходит ближе, набирает серию команд на компьютере. Баки не эксперт, но она хакер. Через несколько минут четверть неповрежденных мониторов загораются.  
\- Видеофайлы, - говорит она. - Когда ЩИТ захватил это место в девяностых, они, похоже, знали, что эта комната существует, но не располагали технологией, чтобы прорваться сюда, не задев ловушки. Здесь все работает - хотя половина данных уничтожена. Я, возможно, смогу восстановить кое-что, или… - она жмет на кнопку, и все экраны пустеют.  
\- Что ты… - начинает он, но потом запускается видео.  
Изображение нечеткое; судя по ракурсу, снято камерой наблюдения. Баки чувствует, как тяжело бухает сердце в груди.  
Две женщины, обе светловолосые, сражаются под надзором сурового человека в костюме. Это спарринг, одна отправляет другую на красный мат, которым застлан пол. Человек кричит что-то, но звука нет. Та блондинка, что повыше, подходит к меньшей, достает нож из-за пояса - и Наташа проматывает остаток ролика.  
Следующее видео - такое же, но на нем двое мужчин. Еще одно - победитель с первого против победителя со второго.  
Наташа что-то печатает, и видео встает на паузу.  
\- Ты уверен, что можешь смотреть на это? - спрашивает она.  
Баки отупело кивает, но Наташа упрямо смотрит на него. Ей нужно больше, чем просто кивок.  
\- Я знал пароль. Я был здесь. Мне нужно знать, - говорит он. Голос садится.  
Наташа кивает.  
Они перематывают видео, просматривая на максимальной скорости, на которой Баки может различать фигуры. Он узнает лицо здесь, стиль боя там, но ничего не говорит Наташе. Он поглядывает на нее каждый раз, когда она запускает новый ролик, всматривается ей в лицо. Она прячется за совершенно равнодушным выражением. Баки облизывает губы и снова поворачивается к мониторам - смотреть, сжав кулаки. Он пытается разглядеть хоть что-то сквозь пелену гнева.  
На девятом видео - он сам.  
Наташа, кажется, не сразу это понимает. Он выглядит иначе - он двигается иначе, скорее как дикое животное, чем как человеческое существо. Его стиль боя - грубая сила. Зимний Солдат одерживает верх над соперником за три удара.  
Наташа воспроизводит следующее видео. Одна в центре комнаты, женщина с первого ролика выполняет серию движений. Останавливается и поворачивается к кому-то за пределами видимости. Зимний Солдат входит в кадр и повторяет движения, плавно перетекая от выпада к выпаду. Когда женщина повторяет за ним, он поправляет ее.  
Баки чувствует тошноту.  
Наташа переходит к новому видео, на котором главным образом то же самое. Она печатает что-то еще. Баки видит, как она равнодушно смотрит перед собой, не меняясь в лице. Она открывает следующий файл и тщательно выбирает видео из списка: датированное позже остальных.  
\- Ты тренировал меня, - без всякого выражения произносит она и бьет по кнопке воспроизведения.  
Баки смотрит, как он возникает на экране. Волосы у него длиннее, чем до этого: между первыми видео и этим прошло время. Маленькая фигурка следует за ним на мат. Девочка с рыжими волосами. Ей никак не больше восьми.  
\- Паучок с ноготок, - шепчет Баки, моргая, не понимая, откуда возникли слова. - Наталья. Мне… мне так жаль. Я не помнил.  
\- Я тоже, - отвечает Наташа.  
Она смотрит на него. Поначалу Баки боится встретить ее взгляд. А когда, наконец, встречает, то не видит осуждения.  
\- Прости меня, - говорит он. В груди тяжело. - Прости меня. Я… ты была такой маленькой.  
Наташа опускает руку ему на плечо, смотрит в глаза.  
\- Я сожалею о том, что с тобой сделали, - говорит она. - С нами обоими. Это не твоя вина.  
\- Прости… - все, что он может сказать.  
На экране Зимний Солдат показывает удар маленькой Наталье. Она повторяет его безупречно.  
Посреди старой базы ГИДРЫ Наташа шагает вперед и обвивает Баки руками. Прячет лицо у него на груди. Баки опускает подбородок ей на темя, прижимает ее к себе. Они стоят так несколько долгих секунд.  
\- Тем сильнее обескураживает то, что я могу надрать тебе зад, - глухо звучит голос Наташи, нарушая тишину.  
Когда Баки выдавливает короткий смешок, она только крепче обнимает его. 

*

Они договариваются сохранить данные, которые могут быть полезны, и сжигают остальное. Наташа позволяет ему воздать последние почести, запалив фитиль от маленьких взрывных устройств, которые выжигают жесткие диски. Баки вспоминает ее вспышками, как огонек свечи. Она смотрит на него, сжав губы, и не делится тем, что вспоминает о нем.  
Баки подозревает, что оно и к лучшему.

Они разделяются на железнодорожной станции; Наташа отправляется в Германию, а Баки садится на поезд в Париж. Все время, что он проводит там, хмуро и дождливо. На неделю он окапывается в убежище Наташи, прячется. У него мало иллюзий насчет того, от чего именно.  
“Ты когда-нибудь вернешься домой?” - пишет ему Стив через неделю.  
“А что? Что-то не так? Тебе надо приехать сюда, - отправляет Баки. - Я свожу тебя в тот музей искусств”.  
“Скучаю по тебе”, - честно отвечает Стив.  
Сердце Баки колотится в горле. Он пялится на телефон слишком долго, смертельно напуганный тем, каким беззащитным чувствует себя от трех этих слов.  
“Да. Я тоже”.

*

Баки поднимает голову от подушки, сонно моргая. Восемь утра.  
\- Какого… черта? - бормочет он, опуская ноги с кровати.  
Он дома всего несколько дней и еще не покидал квартиру. (Все заказывал с доставкой.) Он топает к двери и смотрит в глазок.  
Динь-динь. Тук-тук-тук. Динь-динь-динь-динь-динь-динь-динь…  
\- Ну какого хрена? - спрашивает Баки, распахивая дверь.  
На него сердито смотрит Сэм Уилсон.  
\- Да, могу то же самое сказать, - он скрещивает руки. - Я здесь стою уже минут десять, Барнс, что с тобой не так?  
\- Я спал, - хмурится Баки.  
Сэм обходит его и направляется в квартиру, игнорируя взгляд Баки ему вслед. Баки закрывает за ним дверь.  
\- Спал, - говорит Сэм, оглядывая квартиру.  
Он видит кавардак и завал, коробки из-под пиццы и мусорное ведро, переполненное контейнерами из-под китайской лапши. Он бросает взгляд на Баки.  
\- Да, точно. Стив не видел тебя целый месяц, ты в курсе? И никто не видел.  
Баки встречает его взгляд, зыркнув в ответ.  
\- Я был занят, - говорит он.  
\- Шерон Картер звонила мне две недели назад, интересовалась, нормально ли ты добрался обратно до Нью-Йорка. А Стив, - Сэм глубоко вздыхает, - Стив трещит о тебе не затыкаясь с тех пор, как вас двоих вышибли из кинотеатра в прошлом месяце.  
\- Мне нужно было кое о чем позаботиться, - пожимает плечами Баки, как можно более бесстрастно.  
Сэм косится на него.  
\- Знаешь, чувак, на меня это уже не действует. Ты три года изображаешь из себя мистера Робото. Нельзя одновременно шутить так, словно это обычно дело, и продолжать играть в апатию.  
\- Играть в апатию, - без выражения повторяет Баки.  
\- Да, именно это ты и делаешь, умник, - говорит Сэм. - Или это была ирония? Потому что я услышал иронию.  
\- Все еще не понимаю, о чем ты. Пегги передала мне кое-какие данные. Я провел расследование, съездил в Европу, наткнулся на Наташу, вернулся обратно. Это заняло месяц. Вот и все.  
Сэм одаряет его скептическим взглядом. Баки думает, не растерял ли мастерство вранья, или это все упрямство Сэма.  
\- Тебе не обязательно это делать, - говорит Сэм куда более мягким тоном. - Ты сильно продвинулся, Баки, это хорошо. Восстановление - это не всегда прямой путь. Если тебе понадобилось время наедине с собой, ты мог сказать.  
Баки сглатывает, потому что от мягких интонаций Сэма у него сжимается горло. Сэм _заботится_ о нем. Он здесь не потому, что кто-то послал его. Он здесь как друг.  
\- Я… - начинает Баки, заикаясь. - Дело не в этом, - признается он. - Мне понадобилось время для другого. Кое-что выяснить.  
Он не верит, что делает это.  
\- Хорошо, - понимающе кивает Сэм. - Но не играй в “на свободу с чистой совестью”, ладно? Не пропадай так. Предупреждай его. Чтобы твои друзья не беспокоились за тебя.  
\- Приятно знать, что ты беспокоишься за меня, Уилсон, - улыбается Баки.   
Сэм закатывает глаза.  
\- Я как раз не беспокоюсь. Лично я надеялся, что Стив найдет партнера для пробежек, который бегает как нормальный человек. С меня хватает суперсолдат и инопланетных богов.

*

На следующее утро Баки встает рано. Он планирует встретиться со Стивом и Сэмом и пойти на пробежку, но не рассчитывает время и приходит на полчаса раньше. Он бегает по парку, стараясь сосредоточиться на счете шагов, отмеряя дыхание, фокусируясь на беге, а не на том, что он скажет Стиву.  
Беда в том, что что-то, похоже, не так. Баки понимает это. Да и Стив не дурак, он поймет, что между ними что-то изменилось. И Баки уверен - будет винить себя.  
Задача Баки - убедиться, что Стив поймет: это не его вина. И позаботиться о том, чтобы тот не узнал правды.  
Он заходит на второй круг, когда замечает разминающегося Стива, приспособившего для растяжки пустую скамейку. Баки подходит к нему.  
\- Если ты хотел подкрасться незаметно, не стоило так скрипеть, - говорит Стив, не оглядываясь.  
\- Ради бога, - смеется Баки, - если бы я хотел подкрасться, у тебя не было бы шансов… вообще-то, по-моему, их и так не было.  
Стив выпрямляется и поворачивается к Баки лицом. Улыбка озаряет его, как рассвет. Баки прикусывает щеку и велит себе заканчивать с этой нелепой поэзией.  
\- В самом деле? - насмешливо спрашивает Стив. - Тебя память подводит - тот бой я выиграл.  
\- Так мы теперь шутим об этом? - и Баки поднимает кулаки в шутливой угрозе. - Ну хорошо, Капитан Сосулька, как насчет реванша? Вдруг ты не запросишь пощады посреди раунда.  
\- Капитан Сосулька? - смеется Стив, скрещивая руки. - Смелое заявление от Холодного Сердца.  
Баки смеется и корчит рожу.  
\- Холодное Сердце? - повторяет он, морщась. - Серьезно? Это все, на что ты способен?  
Стив пожимает плечами.  
\- Черт, Джим, я суперсолдат, а не комик, - отвечает он, подмигивая.  
\- Ты слишком много времени проводишь со Старком, - вздыхает Баки.  
\- Согласен, - смеется Стив. - Еще пару кругов? - спрашивает он, махнув рукой в сторону парка, на их обычный маршрут.  
Баки кивает.  
Стив позволяет ему выбрать темп: медленнее, чем обычно. Сэма нет, но Баки о нем не спрашивает. Скорее всего, тот решил пропустить, узнав, что придет Баки и, возможно, захочет поговорить со Стивом наедине.  
 _Чтоб тебя, Уилсон_.  
\- Как ты? - спрашивает Стив, озабоченно хмурясь. Баки никогда не перестанет удивляться этому. Стиву действительно есть дело до него. Всегда.  
\- Не знаю, - честно отвечает он. - А ты?  
\- В порядке, - говорит Стив. - Устал.  
\- Опять проблемы со сном? - спрашивает Баки и немедленно жалеет, что спросил.  
\- Опять? - переспрашивает Стив, снова глядя вперед.  
Они замолкают, обходя одинокую бегунью. Миновав ее, Баки говорит:  
\- Когда я жил с тобой, ты мало спал.  
\- Ну, - вздыхает Стив. - Похоже, что и ты спал не особенно много. Кошмары?  
\- Да, - говорит Баки. - До сих пор. У тебя?  
\- Окажи мне услугу, - начинает Стив, наклоняя голову набок.  
\- Мне уже не нравится, - хмыкает Баки.  
\- Позвони мне, - просит Стив. - В следующий раз, когда не сможешь заснуть.  
\- И это услуга _тебе_? - недоверчиво спрашивает Баки.  
Стив молча подносит к губам бутылку с водой и делает глоток.  
Стив не спросил, где он пропадал последний месяц, запоздало понимает Баки: только как он. Стив уважает личное пространство Баки. Или, думает Баки, он уже знает.  
\- Я навещал Пегги Картер, - говорит он Стиву, отчасти считая, что тот должен знать, отчасти - гадая, что Стив скажет на это. Он чувствует себя виноватым за эту манипуляцию.  
\- В самом деле? - спрашивает Стив, похоже, удивленный.  
\- Да. Разве Уилсон или Шерон Картер тебе не говорили?  
Стив качает головой:  
\- Нет, - потом улыбается. - Надеюсь, вы не сплетничали обо мне?  
\- О, да ты совсем не тщеславен, - смеется Баки. - Нет, я просто хотел спросить у ее о некоторых вещах. Мне повезло. Я попал на хороший день.  
Судя по молчанию Стива, он не доверяет собственному языку. Или Баки так кажется. Он решает продолжить.  
\- Она отослала мне несколько файлов - ну, я почти уверен, что это Шерон вломилась ко мне в квартиру и оставила их на столе в кухне, - поясняет он. - И я отправился в Альпы.  
Стив сбивается с шага, вздрагивает и смотрит на него.  
\- Баки… - начинает он.  
\- Расслабься, Роджерс, в твоем-то возрасте, еще сердечный приступ заработаешь, - беспечно произносит Баки, и Стив возвращается к спокойному ритму бега: раз-два-три-четыре, раз-два-три-четыре.  
\- Тебе не следовало возвращаться туда одному, - говорит Стив. На виске проступает вена, когда он сжимает челюсти.  
Баки вздыхает.  
\- Все в порядке, - говорит он, потому что не ему рассказывать историю Наташи. - Я могу справиться сам. Но я кое-что нашел. Я… тренировал оперативников. Я многого не помню, но думаю, что там меня держали на длинном поводке.  
Стив крепится, прежде чем спросить:  
\- А что потом?  
\- Не знаю, - пожимает плечами Баки. - Но именно тогда меня стали замораживать между заданиями. Память стирали избирательно. Я помню базу в Альпах, собственное обучение и тренировки, то, как мне делали руку… Помню людей, - тихо говорит он, не глядя на Стива. - Людей, которые были важны, так или иначе.  
\- Для ГИДРЫ?  
\- Для меня.  
Они почти вернулись к исходной точке, завершая первый круг. Оба молча пробегают мимо компании болтающих и смеющихся мамочек с легкими детскими колясками. Баки бежит в ногу со Стивом и считает шаги, отмеряя дыхание, сосредотачиваясь на этом моменте и месте и стараясь не паниковать. Руки у него дрожат.  
\- Пегги сказала, что не очень хорошо знала меня, - говорит он, не глядя на Стива.  
\- Не знала, - отвечает Стив. - Вы не были близки. Не знаю, отказывали ли тебе в танце еще хоть раз.  
Баки различает в голосе Стива улыбку.  
\- У меня был кто-то? - выпаливает он резко и холодно. И захлопывает рот. Слова звенят в ушах.  
\- Ты гулял с множеством девушек, Бак, - отвечает Стив.   
Баки чувствует его взгляд. Он не смотрит в ответ.  
\- Да, - коротко бросает он. - Но, знаешь, было ли что-то серьезное? Особенная девушка или парень?  
Раз-два-три-четыре, считает он в уме, подошвы отбивают по асфальту: раз-два-три-четыре.  
\- Никого, о ком я знал бы, - отвечает Стив. - Ты был как перекати-поле.  
Баки набирается было храбрости спросить, что Стив имеет в виду, но тот говорит:  
\- Об этом ты спрашивал у Пегги?  
\- Э… - начинает Баки, и во рту делается сухо.  
\- Это, может быть, не мое дело, - быстро произносит Стив. - Но ты всегда можешь спросить об этом меня.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Это ответ на твой вопрос?  
\- Да, - врет Баки.  
Когда он, наконец, смотрит на Стива, то не чувствует никаких перемен в его взгляде.  
\- Что такое? - спрашивает он.  
\- Ничего, - говорит Стив, но улыбается. - Просто рад, что ты вернулся, вот и все.  
\- Роджерс, - начинает Баки, - ты…  
И прыгает в защитную стойку перед Стивом, глядя вверх, в небо.  
А по небу летит космический корабль, и рев двигателей режет уши. Пищит мстительская карточка-удостоверение Стива.  
\- Черт, - ругается Стив, вытаскивая ее из кармана.  
У Баки своей при себе нет, так что он читает через плечо Стива. Стив поднимает взгляд, хмурясь и кривя губы.  
\- Что такое? - спрашивает Баки.  
\- Крии, - говорит Стив. - Кэрол с квинджетом будет здесь через минуту. Присоединишься?  
Баки знает, что может отказаться от предложения - и что Стив уважает его выбор, каков бы он ни был. Он встречает взгляд Стива.  
\- Конечно, Роджерс, - улыбается он, хлопая Стива по плечу. - Ты же знаешь, я всегда тебя прикрою.

*

Он делает вид, что не помнит:  
 _Стива на песке, с улыбкой глядящего вверх. Он щурится на Баки, очерченного солнечным светом, и морщится.  
\- Будешь корчить рожи, таким и останешься, - говорит Баки.  
\- Придурок, - отвечает Стив.  
Баки откидывает голову назад и смеется…_

 _...Но ничего не может сделать, только сдвинуть кирпич в сторону ботинком и отдать Стиву ключ, который тот не может отыскать дрожащими руками. Он стискивает плечо Стива, костлявое и узкое, слишком узкое.  
\- Я с тобой до конца, приятель, - медленно произносит он клятву, которую намерен сдержать…_  
Но не сдерживает.


	6. Глава 5

Баки рычит, когда Клинт прижимает его к мату. Он сопротивляется, пытаясь найти опору и сбросить его. Пробует выдернуть руку из захвата. Клинт смеется.  
\- Стулом его, стулом! - кричит девочка, которую опекает Клинт. Она сидит на ограничителях с целой оравой приятелей из Юных Мстителей. И, ради всего святого, Баки понятия не имеет, зачем они все здесь.  
\- Каким стулом? - кричит Клинт.  
Баки использует то, что он отвлекся, чтобы перекатиться на спину. Клинт, впрочем, использует его же силу, чтобы отбросить его.  
\- Не ты, - отвечает девочка. - Давай, Барнс, врежь ему стулом!  
\- Каким стулом? - повторяет Баки.  
Он поднимается прыжком. Клинт откатывается в сторону и приземляется на ноги в защитной стойке.  
\- Это метафорический стул, - вздыхает один из Юных Мстителей - кто-то из мальчишек Ванды, думает Баки. - Как в рестлинге. Только не как в рестлинге.  
\- Я могу поискать стул, если он сделает этот бой интереснее, - говорит еще одна девочка, изображая зевок. У нее темные кудряшки.  
\- А можно уже заткнуться со стульями? - говорит один из мальчиков (Илай, думает Баки: он представился и подал Баки ладонь для рукопожатия). - Я пытаюсь смотреть.  
\- Они всегда за тобой таскаются, Бартон? - спрашивает Баки, полуприсев и кружа вокруг Клинта. Тот смеется.  
\- Они пришли посмотреть на _тебя_ , Барнс, - говорит он, наклонив голову набок.  
Баки поджимает губы.  
\- Да, но смотреть, похоже, особенно не на что, - говорит протеже Клинта. - Знаешь, Тедди, может, ты прав. Посмотрим, не проведет ли Старк нам экскурсию по Башне.  
Клинт закатывает глаза, но Баки собирается с силами. Он бежит вперед и прыгает, вращаясь в воздухе, прежде чем сбить Клинта на пол, сдерживается, чтобы не переломать ему ребра. Тот приземляется не слишком жестко. И снова оказывается на ногах прежде, чем Баки может удержать его, а потом Баки защищается от целой очереди ударов, поднятой рукой блокируя каждый.  
Баки тянет из-за пояса резиновый нож и вертит его в пальцах, чиркая Клинта по руке. Тот уклоняется и бьет предплечьем предплечье Баки. Баки роняет нож.  
Клинт ловит его в воздухе. Делает выпад, сшибая Баки с ног. В последний момент Баки выбрасывает левую руку, чтобы схватить Клинта за плечо - но замирает, представив, что вывихнет его.  
Гравитация делает свое дело, и Баки плашмя падает на спину, выбивая воздух из легких. Клинт выворачивает бионическую руку и запирает ее в захвате, мешая ею воспользоваться. И приземляется на Баки сверху. Нож он держит у самого горла Баки.  
\- Черт побери, - слышит Баки шепот Илая.  
Клинт ухмыляется ему, ждет.  
\- Отлично, - вздыхает Баки. - Ты победил.  
Клинт слезает с него и встает на ноги. Поворачивается к детям, отряхиваясь.  
\- Кто-нибудь может сказать мне, где именно облажался Барнс? - спрашивает он.  
Баки роняет голову обратно на мат и стонет.  
Один из мальчиков - дружок подопечной Ванды, оборотень, - перед ответом поднимает руку, как в школьном классе.  
\- Он сдерживался, - говорит он. - Он мог вцепиться в тебя, чтобы удержаться на ногах, а потом использовать силу и повалить тебя вниз.  
\- Или врезать тебе по яйцам вместо этих выкрутасов с ножом, - бормочет кудрявая девочка.  
\- Это грязный бой, Америка, - поворачивается к ней девчонка Ванды.  
Баки чувствует, как что-то поднимается в горле. Он пробует сглотнуть, но не может отогнать это чувство, отогнать слова, звучащие в мозгу.  
\- Грязного боя в бою не бывает, - выдыхает он, вставая на ноги.  
Клинт бросает на него взгляд.  
\- Да, но лежачих ведь не бьют, - говорит протеже Клинта.  
\- Лишнюю силу не используют, это правда, - отвечает Клинт. - Барнс говорит не об этом.  
Баки смотрит на него, чувствуя укол досады.  
\- Я говорю, что когда ты в реальном бою, правил нет, - холодно продолжает он.  
Он чувствует, как слова льются из него, чувствует отупение и озноб. Он не обращает внимания на то, как дети таращатся на него.  
\- На улице не то что здесь, вы это знаете, - нетерпеливо продолжает он. - Когда дело доходит до драки, вы не ждете, когда противник вооружится и уравняет шансы. Таскать за волосы, кусаться, бить между ног? Все это честная игра, потому что в драке нет _ничего_ честного, - он делает глубокий вдох. - Замешкаетесь, хоть на секунду, и убьют вас или ваших друзей.  
\- Баки… - начинает Клинт.  
\- Вы используете все, что можно, - резко продолжает Баки. Он поворачивается к мальчишке Ванды. - Какая… какая у тебя сила? Магия или что-то еще? - спрашивает он.  
\- Вообще-то, - говорит тот, - я мута…  
\- Вот вы где! - восклицает Стив, возникая на пороге зала за их спинами. - Ванда ищет тебя, Билли.  
Баки застывает.  
\- Простите, сэр, - говорит Билли, густо краснея после выговора от Капитана Америки. Он вскакивает на ноги.  
\- “Сэр”, - смеется Клинт, прикрывшись ладонью.  
Стив смотрит на него.  
\- Ради бога, Клинт, - вздыхает юная Соколиный Глаз. - Ты просто завидуешь, потому что тебя “сэром” никто не называет.  
Бросая на Баки неуверенные взгляды, Юные Мстители вслед за Билли уходят из зала, оставляя Баки одного с Клинтом и Стивом.  
Сердце Баки грохочет в ушах.  
\- Кэп, - начинает Клинт, поглядывая на Баки. - Не…  
\- Сколько ты там простоял? - спрашивает Баки, повернувшись к Стиву. Он сжимает кулаки. - Сколько?  
\- Достаточно, - отвечает Стив.  
Баки открывает рот, но Клинт перебивает его.  
\- Успокойся нахрен, Барнс, - говорит он. Идет к краю мата, хватает бутылку Баки с водой, бросает ему.  
Баки переводит дыхание, зло глядя на Клинта, считает до десяти. Он открывает бутылку и делает длинный глоток. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Стива.  
Еще он чувствует предельную усталость. Сейчас ему хочется только пойти домой, свернуться в постели и заснуть. Он отнимает бутылку от губ и закрывает глаза. Он слышит, как Клинт что-то тихо говорит Стиву, но слова не воспринимаются сознанием. Баки понимает, что его трясет.  
\- Баки, - тихо говорит кто-то. - Ты в порядке? Баки?  
\- Да! - рявкает он.  
Открывает глаза и виновато смотрит на Стива.  
\- Может, попробуешь ответить еще раз? - осторожно спрашивает Стив, ловя и удерживая взгляд.  
Баки смотрит в его голубые глаза. Видит там свое отражение, мертвый и холодный взгляд. Снова опускает веки.  
\- Нет, - бормочет он. - Мне нужна… минутка.  
Стив ведет его к краю зала. Клинт исчез, то ли присмотреть за Юными Мстителями, то ли освободить пространство для Баки, кто знает.   
Стив подтаскивает свернутый мат, чтобы они могли сесть. У Баки подкашиваются ноги.  
\- Что тебе нужно? - спрашивает Стив, аккуратно садясь рядом с ним.  
\- Просто побудь со мной немного, - просит Баки. - Пожалуйста.  
Стив остается; он ждет молча, терпеливо, сидит смирно, пока Баки выравнивает дыхание на медленный счет до десяти.  
\- Что происходит? - спрашивает Стив через какое-то время. Баки не знает точно, сколько его прошло.  
\- Дышу, - отвечает он, похлопав себя по груди. - Одна задача за раз, и первым делом - дыхание.  
Стив кивает.  
\- Где ты научился этому?  
Баки никогда не соглашался на лечение - когда он жил со Стивом, оно состояло большей частью из боксерской груши или бутылки.  
\- Вообще-то, у Тони, еще когда жил с тобой, - говорит Баки. Он делает глоток воды. - Знаю. Заставляет задуматься, верно? - спрашивает он, не предполагая ответа, глядя в потолок. - Мы все слегка чокнутые, так или иначе.  
\- Я бы так не сказал, - говорит Стив. - Мы все так или иначе травмированы. Кто-то больше, кто-то меньше.  
Он кладет ладонь на колено Баки: жест, который должен успокаивать. Баки снова глотает воду.  
Стив, должно быть, воспринимает это как просьбу помолчать. Он сидит неподвижно, ладонь все еще у Баки на колене, и от его тела исходит жар. Если бы Баки захотелось, он мог бы наклониться и поцеловать Стива. Ему хочется. Это было бы легко; все, что нужно, это наклониться на несколько дюймов влево, приподнять подбородок, прижаться губами к губам Стива и надеяться на лучшее.  
Непонятно как, но это простое действие и есть самое сложное. Баки входил в горящие здания, в тоннели под бомбежкой, капал кровью себе под ноги, но шел. А наклониться и поцеловать Стива Роджерса не может.  
\- Я тренировал оперативников, я тебе рассказывал, - говорит он, глядя на собственные колени. Взгляд останавливается на ладони Стива.  
\- Рассказывал, - кивает Стив. - Ты сказал, что многого не помнишь.  
\- Не помню, - признается Баки, пожимая плечами. - Я смотрел видеозаписи. Думаю, я… я отвечал за новобранцев несколько лет. Думаю, программа начала сбоить после этого, и меня заморозили.  
\- Дети… напомнили тебе о них, - осеняет Стива.  
\- Да, похоже, что так, - тихо говорит Баки. - Они… Это были просто _дети_ , Роджерс. Я натаскивал _детей_ , младше этих. Учил их убивать.  
\- А кто приказывал тебе это, а? Кто заставил тебя? - спрашивает Стив. - Мы… я сражался вместе с парнями, которые никак не могли быть в возрасте призыва. Которые врали в призывных листках. Одному из них было не больше шестнадцати, а я выпустил его на фронт. Я дал ему умереть.  
\- Ничего ты ему не _давал_ , - начинает Баки. - Если он записался, ты не мог остановить его, так же как не мог остановить… - он осекается и рычит. - Проклятье, Роджерс, - говорит он. - Ты снова это делаешь.  
\- Что делаю? - невинно спрашивает Стив.  
\- Пытаешься… черт, - Баки отворачивается, не в силах спрятать смех. - Пытаешься заставить меня спорить с тобой и доказывать твои же слова. Пытаешься заставить меня поверить, что я ни в чем не виноват.  
\- Потому что ты не виноват, - говорит Стив. Он мягко похлопывает Баки по колену и убирает ладонь, вместо этого сжимая его плечо. - Это был не ты, Бак.  
\- И в этом ты всегда ошибаешься, - вздыхает Баки и трет лоб.  
\- Ну, если ты никогда со мной не согласишься, тогда не бери на себя ответственность только за то дурное, что делал, - упрямится Стив. - Как же хорошие поступки? Даже если ты их не помнишь, ты делал и хорошее тоже.  
\- Ты такой упертый, - вздыхает Баки, признавая поражение.  
\- Как и ты, - Стив касается локтем его локтя. - Идем, - говорит он и обнимает Баки за плечи, поднимая на ноги. - У тебя выдался нелегкий вечер. Поднимемся ко мне? Могу заказать пиццу.  
\- Ты портишь меня, Роджерс, - вздыхает Баки, качая головой, когда они вместе выходят из зала.  
\- Ну, - говорит Стив, - кто-то же должен.

*

Как-то утром Баки будит сообщение от Сэма Уилсона:  
“хочешь пойти сегодня на полуофициальный мстительский киновечер? будет попкорн и стив”  
С минуту Баки, моргая, смотрит на телефон, потом отвечает “Да” на первое и “???” на второе.  
“не придуривайся, чувак, - пишет Сэм. - каждое чертово утро на пробежке видел, как ты пялишься на его задницу”.  
Баки стонет и едва не швыряет телефон в другой конец квартиры.   
“Проклятье, Уилсон. Отлично. Я приду.”  
Подумав, он добавляет:  
“Но не из-за задницы Роджерса”.

*

Лес ослепительно, кристально бел, и от снега рябит в глазах. Морозно. Мир тает за спиной, а он бежит, и стволы и ветви наступают на него со всех сторон, как темные фигуры. Он спотыкается о корень и едва не летит на землю, но удерживается на ногах. Бежит дальше.  
Он бежит и бежит - как будто за ним гонятся собаки, как будто огонь лижет ему пятки. Вслед ему сквозь лес летят пули, но он не думает уворачиваться и заслоняться. Нужно бежать. Прятаться.  
Он добегает до прогалины и застывает, обмерев.  
Посреди прогалины стоит железное кресло. Пустое. Ждущее.  
 _Нет._  
Он хочет бежать, орать, но голос застревает в горле, руки и ноги безвольно обмякают, когда он подходит и падает в кресло…  
 _Нет._  
Металлические фиксаторы щелкают на запястьях и лодыжках. Он пытается бороться…  
Он открывает рот под капу…

\- Нет! - кричит Баки, рывком просыпаясь.  
Он задыхается и дрожит, горло болит от крика, по спине струится пот. Простыни под ним разорваны в клочья металлической рукой. Сна ни в одном глазу, сердце скачет галопом, каждый вдох дается с трудом.  
Но его зовут Баки Барнс, он в Нью-Йорке, вокруг две тысячи восемнадцатый год.  
\- Блядь, - шепчет Баки, сжимаясь в комок.   
Он проводит ладонью по волосам, распутывая их пальцами. Глубоко вздыхает. Стаскивает пропотевшую майку и бросает в дальний угол комнаты. Сердце в груди бьется так, словно пытается выскочить, и Баки его не винит.   
Взгляд, брошенный на голографические часы на тумбочке, дает ему понять, что миновало два часа и впереди все еще долгая бессонная ночь. Баки свешивает ноги с кровати и спрашивает себя, не поздновато ли для пробежки.  
Но останавливается и поворачивается к сотовому на тумбочке.  
“Плохая идея”, - думает он, нажимая вызов.  
\- Алло?  
Стив отвечает после второго гудка. Голос не хриплый ото сна, и раздосадованным он не кажется. Баки позволяет себе вздохнуть еще раз.  
\- Говорит Барнс, - произносит он. Закрывает глаза. Напоминает себе, что это Стив; что он звонит поговорить, а не отчитаться.  
\- Баки? - слегка неуверенно переспрашивает Стив. - Тоже трудно заснуть?  
\- Да, - отвечает Баки.  
Собственный голос звучит в ушах холодно и отстраненно. Он сглатывает.  
\- Прости, что побеспокоил, - начинает он, готовый нажать отбой.  
\- Нет… пожалуйста, не отключайся, - быстро говорит Стив. - Ты в порядке? Кошмары?  
Всегда кошмары, думает Баки. Но не говорит.  
\- Нет, - качает он головой. - Я не в порядке. Это… кресло. Мне продолжает сниться кресло, в которое меня сажали, чтобы стереть память.  
Он слышит тихий вздох, вырвавшийся из горла Стива, гневный и встревоженный.  
\- Сейчас ты в безопасности, - убеждает его Стив. - Тебя никогда больше туда не посадят.  
\- Я знаю, - говорит Баки. И трет глаза. - У тебя тоже дурные сны? Или я чему-то помешал? - он пытается подпустить в голос сардоническую ухмылку, но у него не выходит.  
\- Нечему мешать, - сухо произносит Стив. - Мне продолжает сниться… ну. Для начала, я вообще не могу спать подолгу.  
\- Да, - кивает Баки.  
Стив ждет, что он скажет что-нибудь еще, но он не может больше ничего придумать. Сглатывает, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту.  
\- Эй, - говорит Стив. - Ты был бы не против небольшой компании сегодня? Я знаю, уже поздно, но…  
\- Да, - выпаливает Баки. - Пожалуйста. Да.  
Стив облегченно вздыхает.  
\- Буду через двадцать минут, - говорит он, точно хотел сказать это с тех пор как ответил на звонок. И отключается.  
Баки идет ждать на диван. Он считает вдохи-выдохи и садится на пол, когда ему начинают чудиться фиксаторы, выползающие из подлокотников, чтобы лязгнуть на его запястьях.

*

Стив успевает дважды стукнуть в дверь, прежде чем Баки оказывается рядом и открывает ее. Кулак Стива все еще занесен в воздухе. Стив отступает на шаг, чуть расширив глаза. Баки просто смотрит на него. На нем тренировочные штаны и футболка, куртка наброшена от ночного холода. Темные мешки под глазами, темные глаза. Баки вяло думает, что Стив выглядит хуже, чем он сам.  
\- Привет, - мягко произносит Стив. И поднимает большой термос: - Эм, я принес горячий шоколад.  
\- Правильно, - говорит Баки, оставляя дверь открытой.  
Повернувшись на пятках, он направляется на кухню за парой кружек, оставляя Стива закрывать дверь.  
Стив следует за ним, глядя в затылок, пока Баки копается в посудном шкафу. Он достает две кружки и ополаскивает: просто на всякий случай.  
“Делал сам, Роджерс? Тебе не стоило”, - хочется сказать Баки, когда он берет термос и разливает горячий шоколад. Но он не говорит.  
Его пальцы соприкасаются с пальцами Стива, когда он передает кружку. Стив вздрагивает, и капля шоколада выплескивается через край. Сгорбившись, Стив отворачивается и идет в гостиную, оставляя Баки пялиться ему в спину.  
Что-то не так. Баки чует это в воздухе. Обычно Стив знает, как скрыть свою боль. Стив глотает ее и улыбается, никому не раскрывая карт, и все это шлифует нарочитой шуткой.  
\- Эй, Роджерс, - говорит Баки, идя в гостиную за ним следом.   
Стив оглядывается. Его взгляд пронизывает Баки насквозь, как будто Баки - вода, а Стив умирает от жажды. Баки сглатывает.  
\- Хочешь сыграть в карты?  
Баки сгребает колоду с журнального столика и, скрестив ноги, садится на ковер. Стив садится на пол напротив него.  
\- Конечно.  
Это должно звучать беззаботно - но звучит так, как будто у него что-то застряло в горле.  
Баки смешивает карты и раздает для игры в пьяницу. Он тщательно рассматривает и сортирует свой набор карт и краем глаза видит, как Стив тупо смотрит в свои. Стив поднимает взгляд, когда думает, что Баки не видит этого.  
Он тянется к лежащей между ними колоде и берет верхнюю карту.  
\- Эй, - говорит он так легкомысленно, как только может. - Тебе снился я?  
\- Не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, - пожимает плечами Стив, опустив взгляд и беря карту с колоды. - Твоя очередь.  
\- Тебе снилось, как я падал? - спрашивает Баки. - Это ничего.  
\- Твоя очередь, - повторяет Стив без всякого выражения.  
\- Стив, - зовет Баки, опуская карты.  
Он тянется к колоде и берет руку Стива в свою. Она дрожит.  
Баки держит ладонь Стива между своими; плоть встречается с металлом. Стив смотрит оторопело. Баки прижимает два его пальца к своему правому запястью, пока не находит точку пульса. И молча ждет.  
\- Откуда ты узнал? - мягко спрашивает Стив, прикипев взглядом к их рукам.  
Он неосознанно водит пальцами по запястью Баки.  
“Да к черту все”, - думает Баки. Стиву нужно знать правду.  
\- Когда я только съехал, мне постоянно снилось, как ты падаешь с авианосца, - отвечает он. - Как я не могу найти тебя в мутной воде. Я не мог пойти к тебе в комнату, как привык, и проверить, дышишь ли ты еще, так что я, хм… - Баки трет шею с коротким смешком. - Взломал твою учетку на “Нетфликсе”, чтобы видеть, когда ты в последний раз что-нибудь смотрел. Точное определение нездорового поведения.   
\- Ты мог просто позвонить мне, - хмурится Стив.  
\- А ты мог позвонить мне сегодня.  
Большой палец Стива теплом касается его пульса. Баки слегка вздрагивает; Стив бездумно выводит круги на внутренней стороне его запястья.  
\- Не хотел тебя будить, - говорит Стив. Хмыкает, потом добавляет: - В смысле, что если бы ты был с девушкой… с парнем? Не хотел разрушить момент.  
\- Забавно, - улыбается Баки ему в ответ. - Когда я звонил тебе, такая возможность даже не пришла мне в голову.  
Стив отклоняется назад, его пальцы соскальзывают с запястья Баки.  
\- Интересуешься моими любовными похождениями, Барнс? - спрашивает он с насмешливой обидой.  
\- Какими похождениями, Роджерс? - ухмыляется Баки. Берет свои карты и выкладывает четыре туза.  
\- Черт побери, - вырывается у Стива при виде такого расклада, но он снова улыбается. Баки позволяет себе расслабленно расправить плечи.  
Они играют в пьяницу около часа, пока Баки не набирает пятьсот очков (ничего удивительного) и оба не начинают уставать.  
\- Не против пересесть на диван? - зевает Стив, вытягивая руки над головой. - Если против, мы всегда можем…  
\- На диван так на диван, - быстро говорит Баки, прежде чем Стив успевает предложить. Он знает, что тот собирается сказать, _знает_ , и это нечестно - заставлять Роджерса ложиться рядом с ним на пол, отгородившись только диванными подушками. Не теперь, когда Баки не может вернуть свою память.  
Баки садится в середине дивана, поджав под себя ноги. Диван невелик, так что Стив занимает правый угол. Он садится у самого подлокотника, оставляя между собой и Баки столько пространство, скольво возможно.  
\- Господи, - говорит Баки, сгребая подушку и откидываясь на нее. - Я не рассыплюсь, если ты до меня дотронешься, Роджерс.  
Он вытягивается, укладывая ноги на колени Стиву, как говнюк.  
\- Баки! - протестует Стив, смеясь.  
Он возится, устраиваясь поудобнее, кладет ладонь поверх лодыжек Баки.  
\- Эй, - говорит он уже серьезно. - А что случилось со “Стивом”?  
\- Не знаю, - Баки изгибает бровь. - Что сталось с этим парнем? Тот еще был придурок, верно?  
\- Нет, - качает головой Стив. - Я попросил тебя называть меня Стивом, но с тех пор, как ты вернулся… где бы ты ни был. Ты называешь меня “Роджерс”. В чем дело?  
\- О, - хмурится Баки. - Я даже не сознавал, что это делаю. Прости.  
\- Все хорошо, - качает головой Стив. - Тони иногда тоже так делает. И, в смысле, все называют Коулсона по фамилии, и Фьюри…  
\- Стив, - останавливает его Баки. - Стив, - повторяет он с улыбкой. - Стивен. Стивен Грант.  
\- Эй, мое второе имя только для экстренных случаев.  
\- Ха, - сухо хмыкает Баки. - Если кому и жаловаться на второе имя, то это мне. Джеймс Бьюкенен, серьезно? Что он такого натворил?  
Стив смеется.  
\- Я думаю, оно одно такое. А почему ты выбрал прозвище? - вдруг спрашивает он. - То есть, мне просто любопытно. Ты мог назваться как угодно - выбрать любое имя, какое захочешь. Ты мог быть Джеймсом. Почему выбрал “Баки”?  
Баки хмыкает себе под нос. Он смотрит на собственные колени и дергает за торчащую из подола майки нитку, качая головой.  
\- Это глупо, - говорит он, чувствуя смущение.  
Стив тянет его за штанину, пока он не поднимает глаза.  
\- Нет, нисколько. Ты можешь мне рассказать.  
Баки отворачивается и вздыхает, проводя ладонью по длинным волосам. Он хочет подтянуть колени к груди, но его ноги у Стива на коленях, и пальцы Стива неосознанно кружат вокруг коленных чашечек. Баки садится прямее и косится на Стива. Он смотрит на него - и отчаянно хочет его, едва ли не сильнее, чем когда-то хотел заполнить собственную память.  
\- Когда я был просто Зимним Солдатом, - говорит Баки, невольно понижая голос. Стив наклоняется ближе, чтобы расслышать его. - Прежде… у меня не было имени. Я был просто “агент”, знаешь? У меня было кодовое имя. И все. Никакого другого имени. Все остальное у меня забрали.  
\- И ты выбрал свое собственное имя, - мягко говорит Стив.  
Его ладонь замирает на колене Баки.  
“Все к черту”, - думает Баки.  
\- Нет, - вздыхает он. - _Ты_ выбрал. Ты дал мне имя, стоя там, на улице в Вашингтоне. Когда я был никем. Никто раньше такого не делал.  
\- О, Баки… - выдыхает Стив, наклоняя голову вправо.  
Он тянет руку, точно хочет коснуться лица Баки, и сам себя обрывает. Сердце у Баки подскакивает.  
\- И ты спросил меня…  
\- Да, - говорит Баки, и сейчас легче легкого потянуться вперед, почти к Стиву на колени. Он кладет ладонь Стиву на щеку, яснее обозначая намерение. - Ты назвал меня, - шепчет он, прежде чем поцеловать Стива.  
Сперва он боится, что все понял неправильно - что нужно было спросить вслух. Но когда страх почти одолевает его, Стив, опомнившись, целует его в ответ.  
Он тянет его ближе, путается ладонью в длинных волосах, целуя медленно, как будто пробуя на вкус. Баки хочется вывернуть Стива наизнанку, целовать его быстро и глубоко, но Стив сопротивляется ему. Борется за выбор темпа и побеждает. Баки понимает, что улыбается.  
Они разрывают поцелуй. Ладонь Стива движется от волос Баки к поясу. Баки балансирует, держась за его плечи. Стив тянется вверх и целует его снова, закрывая глаза. Он неопытен, слегка небрежен, ну а Баки не может вспомнить всех девчонок, которых, наверное, целовал. Не важно, как целуется Стив: с ним хорошо.  
Все кончается слишком быстро. Стив отстраняется, вздрагивает. Баки седлает его колени и обнимает за плечи. Прижимается лбом ко лбу, чтобы урвать еще один поцелуй.  
\- Ты не обязан этого делать, - одними губами произносит Стив, прежде чем шевельнуться.  
Баки застывает, отшатывается.  
\- Что? - непонимающе спрашивает он. - Ты не хочешь?  
\- Не в этом дело, - вздыхает Стив.  
Что-то не так с его тоном. Баки соскальзывает с его колен на соседнюю подушку. Сердце колотится в горле.  
\- Я был уверен, - говорит Баки, проклиная сам себя. - Я был так уверен.  
\- Я просто… Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал то, чего не хочешь. Чтобы пытался быть тем, кем не являешься.  
Стив сглатывает, подпрыгивает кадык.  
\- Ты еще только встаешь на ноги, ведь так? Тебе не стоит быть… кем бы то ни было, кем ты считаешь, что должен быть.  
Баки горько смеется.  
\- Если я не знаю прежде всего, кто я, как я могу стать кем-то другим? - спрашивает он. - Иногда я просыпаюсь и еле могу дышать, думая, что мог превратиться в это… в эту _штуку_ снова. Так просто - вернуться к бездумному подчинению, спать, когда выполнено задание. А это? Эта жизнь с лицом покойника, которым я никогда не стану? Это сложно.  
\- Баки…  
\- Я не пытаюсь быть кем-то еще, Стив, - цедит Баки сквозь стиснутые зубы. - Уже нет. Может, поначалу пытался, но больше нет. Я не знаю, кто я, но кое-что все-таки знаю. И _думал_ , что знаю… Думаю, что люблю тебя.  
Стив издает задушенный звук и запускает пальцы в волосы - в очевидной панике. Баки сжимает губы.  
\- Давай, Стив, скажи что-нибудь, - говорит он, когда Стив отказывается поднимать взгляд от собственных ботинок. - Серьезно. Слушай, я могу притвориться, что никогда не говорил этого, если ты снова меня поцелуешь.  
Он толкает Стива локтем, улыбается.  
\- Я был влюблен в тебя, - говорит Стив глухо, глядя в пол, мимо взгляда Баки. - В смысле, раньше, в сорок пятом, я был в тебя влюблен. И никогда не говорил этого, не думал, что это возможно. Поэтому я должен быть уверен.  
\- Уверен в чем? - спрашивает Баки. Улыбка сползает с лица.  
\- Я не хочу использовать тебя, - говорит Стив. - Ты не замена и ты не тот же человек. Я должен быть уверен, что чувствую это к тебе, а не к тому, кем бы был прежде.  
\- Иными словами, - медленно произносит Баки, - в конечном итоге ты не хочешь этого.  
\- Это не мои слова, - твердо говорит Стив. - Я просто не знаю… не знаю, чего хочу.  
Баки качает головой, горькая улыбка искажает лицо, а за ней - саркастический смешок. Он хихикает, немного нервно.  
\- Здорово, - говорит он. - Я, наконец, понял, чего хочу, и ни от кого никакой гребаной помощи.  
\- Баки, - резко произносит Стив. - Ты не можешь винить меня за…  
\- Нет, не могу, - выплевывает Баки, вскакивая. - Но хотел бы взять свои слова назад. Хотел бы никогда… я не он, ладно, и больше не хочу им быть. Но я всегда буду в его тени, так? Всегда останусь призраком.  
Стив открывает рот, но Баки поднимает ладони.  
\- Уходи, - громко велит он, указывая на дверь. - Просто уходи. И не беспокойся о собственных противоречиях, это уже не важно.  
Баки падает на диван еще прежде, чем за Стивом закрывается дверь, и прячет лицо в ладонях.

*

\- Эй. Баки, проснись.  
Он открывает глаза, моргая от яркого света, и шарахается, потому что лицо Наташи - в дюймах от его собственного.  
\- Что? - хрипит он, щурясь на нее.  
Должно быть, он заснул, лежа здесь и глядя в потолок.   
\- Почему ты… когда ты вернулась?   
\- Вчера вечером. И, похоже, вовремя. Посмотри на себя, валяешься тут и хандришь из-за парня, - Наташа качает головой. - Ты хуже Бартона.  
\- Я не хандрю из-за… - Баки замолкает и вздыхает. Сев, он проводит ладонью по волосам, стягивая их резинкой, туго сидевшей на запястье. - Прекрасно, - говорит он. - Я хандрю из-за парня. Как ты узнала?  
\- На кофейном столике две кружки. Плюс Роджерс забыл куртку, - Наташа доброжелательно улыбается. - И ты дерьмово выглядишь. Я сложила два и два. Вы поругались?  
Сознание Баки с болью возвращается в то утро. Он кусает губу.  
\- Вроде того, - пожимает он плечами. - Я наорал на него. И мы… мы целовались.   
\- Надеюсь, не в таком порядке, - мягко говорит Наташа. Баки хочет рассмеяться, но не может.  
\- Я сказал, что люблю его, - признается он.  
Голос дрожит, и он ненавидит себя за это. Где его холодное сердце, когда оно так нужно? Где нарастающий внутри лед, промораживающий его насквозь, притупляющий боль?   
\- Это было глупо, - говорит он.  
\- Что он ответил? - спрашивает Наташа.  
Она садится рядом с ним и медленно обнимает за плечи, стараясь прикосновением вернуть его в реальность.  
\- Не знаю, - начинает Баки и задумывается: не предательство ли это. - Не знаю, может, он не хотел бы, чтобы я тебе рассказывал.  
В голосе Наташи звучит сталь, когда она говорит:  
\- Если он сделал тебе больно, я, черт возьми, должна об этом знать, и мне нет дела до его переживаний.  
\- Он любил меня… раньше. До всего этого, - говорит Баки. - И не знает, хочет он меня - как есть - или все еще влюблен в того, кем я был прежде, - он вздыхает. - Это не отказ. Я могу это пережить.   
\- Тогда что это? - мягко спрашивает Наташа.  
Баки медлит.  
\- Мысль о том, что, глядя на меня, он видит _не меня_ \- только того, кем я был, - тихо говорит он. - Я годами пытался разобраться в том, кто я, справиться с тем, что со мной сделали, отстроить себя и свою жизнь… я это сделал. А теперь это у него проблемы с тем, кто я для него? - Баки раздраженно рычит. - Он сказал, что любит меня, но не знает, которого.  
Подняв взгляд, он видит, что Наташа смотрит вниз, словно не предвидела такой возможности.  
\- Ты знала, - дергается он. - Когда он сказал тебе?  
\- Давно, - медленно начинает Наташа. - Не так многословно, но мы тогда только узнали, что Зимний Солдат - это ты. Он уже оплакал тебя, он понимал, что шансов вернуться прежним у тебя немного, но все равно любил тебя больше всего остального.  
\- Он едва не умер за меня, - слова царапают горло, - а я все еще оставался этим… этой штукой. _Вещью_.  
\- Ты никогда не был вещью, - твердо возражает Наташа. - Ты всегда был человеком. Тебя превратили в другого человека, вот и все.  
\- Да, - говорит Баки. - В человека, которого он больше не может любить.  
Наташа трет переносицу и вздыхает; привычка, которую Баки обычно соотносит с присутствием Бартона.  
\- Глупые мужики, - неслышно бормочет она по-русски, качая головой. - Это он так сказал? Или это ты думаешь, что он так сказал? Или вы оба так думаете?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - теряется Баки.  
\- Тот ли ты мальчик, которым рос, Зимний Солдат, или тот, кто ты сейчас, я тебя люблю, не важно, кто ты. Что бы ты для себя ни выбрал, я всегда буду тебя любить. Я думаю, Стив тоже. Просто он, похоже, пока этого не понимает.  
Наташа снова качает головой. Баки не может удержаться и не обнять ее.  
\- Ты всегда знаешь, что сказать, - шепчет он ей на ухо.  
\- Ну, я это уже проходила, - вздыхает она.   
Отстранившись, Баки обхватывает ладонью ее лицо.  
\- Как я хотел бы знать тебя дольше - знать по-настоящему, - говорит он, и она улыбается. Он бормочет по-русски, поэтому она знает, что это о будущем, а не о прошлом: - Я люблю тебя, Наталья, сейчас и навеки, кем бы ты ни пожелала стать.  
\- С твоим акцентом надо что-то делать, - отвечает она, тихонько смеясь. - Ты растерял навык.  
\- И прости, что подстрелил, - продолжает он.  
\- Потому я и здесь, - говорит Наташа. - Ты знаешь, что я больше не могу носить бикини? Это ужасно.  
\- Это уже лет десять как не смешно, - тянет он с улыбкой.  
\- Но ты до сих пор улыбаешься, - говорит она, толкая его локтем.  
И со вздохом поднимается, оставляя его сидеть на диване.  
\- Мне пора, - говорит она, проверяя телефон. - Я ненадолго в городе. Вечером лечу в Бразилию.  
\- Почему ты здесь? Что нашла в России? - спрашивает Баки, глядя на часы. Почти шесть вечера, он вырубился на много часов.  
\- Пока точно не знаю, - отвечает Наташа, но в изгибе губ читается: “Ничего, чем готова делиться”.  
Баки чувствует внезапную радость от того, что не поехал с ней, так что Наташа смогла все сделать сама. То немногое, что он выяснил о собственном прошлом - об _их_ прошлом - и так все изменило.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает он, зная, что она скажет ему, когда будет готова, и решая не давить на ее. - И все-таки, что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Забрала кое-что из квартиры. Получила сообщение кое от кого, кто, цитирую, “кажется, опять все проебал”. Подсказка: это не Бартон.   
Наташа поднимает бровь, и Баки хмурится, сжимая губы.  
\- Он сказал “опять”? - спрашивает он. - Опять? А когда был первый раз?  
По выражению лица Наташи он понимает, что она в курсе, но она только смотрит на него и говорит:  
\- Тебе придется спросить об этом его.  
Когда она идет к двери, Баки сухо сглатывает, задумывается. Опять? Стив имел в виду, тогда, в сороковых?  
\- Подожди! - кричит Баки Наташе вслед, хватая с дивана куртку с Стива и бегом торопясь к двери. - Слушай, возьми это с собой в Башню Мстителей, сможешь? Верни ему ее.  
Наташа поворачивается на каблуках и раздраженно вздыхает.  
\- Сам верни, - говорит она. - Или, если он возьмет себя в руки, он придет за ней. Я тебе не сваха, Барнс.  
Помахав на прощание, она оставляет его стоять в коридоре, крепко прижимая куртку Стива к груди.

*

“Мне только что померещилась Наташа?” - набирает Баки Клинту.  
“О, хорошо, - отвечает Клинт, - я думал, только мне”.

*

Последнее воспоминание - один из странных обрывков его прошлого - это не воспоминание. Не совсем.  
Оно простое:  
 _Он думает: ему тепло; это солнечный свет, или костер, или, может, тепло обнимающего тела. Он чувствует себя удовлетворенным, счастливым - счастливее, чем он вправе себя ощущать. Он улыбается, или кто-то улыбается ему, и он закрывает_ глаза.  
Он думает - это последний раз, когда он чувствовал себя живым.


	7. Глава 6

Стив не возвращается за курткой ни назавтра, ни следующий день. Баки должен бы успокоиться - но нет. Он ловит себя на желании, чтобы Стив вернулся. Хотя бы отвергнуть его или подраться. Когда речь о Стиве, Баки готов принять все, что получит, даже если это не любовь.  
Когда неделя кончается, Баки понимает, что ему нужно чем-то занять мозги. Он скучает по утренним пробежкам; по ритму, по дыханию, по ощущению, что знает возможности собственного тела. (Он спрашивает себя, не скучает ли по пробежкам из-за Стива; именно из-за Стива он и избегает их с той самой ссоры.)  
Он бегает по вечерам или поздно ночью, когда вокруг куда меньше людей. Он носит при себе нож, просто на всякий случай. Это старая привычка, от нее трудно (и, честно говоря, глупо) избавляться.

Баки бежит по почти безмолвной, темной улице, отсчитывая ровный ритм, который ноги отбивают о дорожку. Что-то не так. Он замедляет бег. Взгляд фокусируется на маленьком магазине электроники вниз по улице. В магазине темно - но он должен быть освещен в нерабочие часы.  
“Черт, - думает он. - Черт, черт, черт, ну почему я?”  
Движения меняются неосознанно - он приближается к магазину бесшумно, позволяя себе растаять среди теней между уличными фонарями.  
Он останавливается на углу переулка. Видно пустое пространство внутри темного помещения магазина; по стенам прыгает свет фонарика. Когда он быстро заглядывает за угол, там оказывается безликий белый фургон (номерных знаков нет), готовый к отъезду. Мощный мужик деловито грузит в кузов телевизор. У него пистолет: топорщится из-под спортивного костюма.  
Баки глубоко вздыхает. Он мог бы развернуться и уйти прочь. Он мог бы вызвать полицию из телефона-автомата. У него кипа счетов в кармане, нож и рука. Его сотовый и мстительская карточка остались дома, так что его перемещений не отследить. У него нет ни прикрытия, ни оружия, ни брони.  
Фургон заводится, когда кто-то поворачивает ключ зажигания. Баки слышит приглушенные голоса и чужой язык (польский?), который мозг сам переводит ему. Они готовы ехать.  
Они смоются раньше, чем сюда доберется полиция.  
Баки непонятно, почему он вообще мешкает.  
\- Магазин работает с пяти утра до семи вечера, - говорит он, вальяжно выходя в переулок. - А сейчас, хм, перевалило за полночь. Похоже, они закрыты.  
Ближайший к нему грабитель кричит остальным:  
\- Валим отсюда, тут еще один из этих линчевателей!  
\- А вот тут ты не прав, - отвечает Баки на том же языке. - Я не из них.  
Еще парочка выскакивает из магазина, выхватывая пистолеты. Баки поднимает ладони. Рукава у него короткие; бионическая рука сверкает в свете фонаря.  
\- Тогда ты знаешь обратную дорогу, - говорит первый грабитель, кивая Баки. - Это не твоя территория. Просто уходи, чувак. Тебе же лучше будет, если уйдешь.  
\- А вам лучше, если погрузите все обратно в магазин и уедете, - говорит Баки, подходя ближе. - Сделаете это, и никто не пострадает.  
Один из них смеется и поднимает пистолет, палец на спусковом крючке.  
Баки сгибается и бежит вперед. Он подбрасывает себя в воздух, скручиваясь, как пружина, и уходя от летящих в него пуль. Выстрелы грохочут на весь переулок.  
“Здорово, - думает он, - теперь у меня девять минут”.  
Стрелок оказывается на земле прежде, чем понимает, что его сбило. Он лежит без сознания, и Баки выбивает пистолет у него из руки. Второй прячется за фургоном, и высовывается только чтобы выстрелить в Баки несколько раз. Баки отражает пули металлической рукой.  
Он ищет укрытия, распластавшись по двери фургона. Падает на землю, оценивая положение по ногам, и перебрасывает себя через фургон бионической рукой. Металлическая рама поддается в крепкой хватке, когда он выбрасывает себя в воздух и приземляется мужику на голову.  
Баки обезоруживает его и швыряет пистолет под фургон, вне досягаемости. Он легко уклоняется от ударов и вырубает парня как можно аккуратнее, напоминая себе, что тот - всего лишь человек.  
Баки медленно поднимается на ноги, прислушиваясь, нет ли движения. Первый бандит исчез, но из переулка не выбегал. Баки думает, что слышал в магазине кого-то еще.  
Он выпрямляется, тянется за ножом, но успевает передумать. Если использовать оружие, он точно убьет этих людей.  
Он тихо входит в магазин. Он не видит последнего грабителя, но чувствует его. Тот прячется, ждет, рассчитывая на удачный выстрел. Пальцы Баки покалывает от желания ощутить в ладони холодную сталь.  
Он делает шаг вперед и пригибается. Выстрел бандита уходит мимо. Он встает из-за кассы и готовится бежать. Баки толкает себя вверх и перекатывается вперед, сбивая его с ног. Тот вцепляется в пистолет, но Баки отталкивает его руку и поднимает его в воздух за грудки спортивного костюма.  
\- Спасибо, что окончательно испоганил мне вечер, - рычит Баки. - Ладно, на кого ты работаешь? Или это твое хобби?  
\- Пошел ты, - выплевывает тот ему в лицо.  
\- Да, - вздыхает Баки. - Я и не думал, что с тобой будет просто. Как насчет…  
\- Стоять! Полиция Нью-Йорка. Положите руки на затылок и…  
\- Семь минут, - говорит Баки, роняет бандита и поворачивается, подняв ладони так, чтобы их было видно. - Неплохо.  
Он смотрит на наряд полиции, чьи пистолеты нацелены на него - не на бандита.  
Одна из полицейских шагает вперед, направив оружие на Баки.  
\- Положите руки за голову и встаньте на колени! - кричит она.  
Баки вспоминает про металлическую руку.  
\- Подождите, - говорит он, махая ладонями, - я Мститель. Кодовое имя - Зимний Солдат. У меня… как же ее… дипломатическая неприкосновенность. Неподсудность. Как-то так.  
\- Руки за голову, сэр, - повторяет та, снова шагая вперед.  
Баки вздыхает и подчиняется.  
\- У вас есть с собой удостоверение Мстителя? - спрашивает она.  
\- Эм… - сглатывает Баки, и внутри расползается ужас. - Черт. Нет. Я оставил его дома.  
\- О, ну еще бы, - говорит она. - На колени. Вы арестованы.  
Она зачитывает ему права и заковывает. Он закрывает глаза, пока она обыскивает его.  
\- Нож! - кричит она остальным, доставая нож из его кармана. Баки сжимает губы.  
Пока его ведут к машине, он обдумывает идею сломать наручники и удрать.  
Он представляет лицо Стива, когда тот прочитает полицейские отчеты о человеке с металлической рукой, который вырубил кучку бандитов во время неудачного ограбления и сбежал из-под стражи.  
И молча садится в машину.

*

Он называет им псевдоним - Джеймс Монро - и позволяет себя обработать. Он молчит, ничему не противится. Пусть думают, что металлическая рука - просто высокотехнологичный протез. Ему так долго удавалось скрывать от общества свою настоящую личность и прошлое. Он не хочет рушить все из-за идиотской ошибки.  
Ему дают несколько минут на звонок “адвокату”. Наташи уже нет в городе, Сэму звонить он не хочет - и знает, кто возьмет трубку, если он позвонит в Башню Мстителей.  
Он звонит Клинту.  
\- Алло? - отвечает чужой голос. Женский.  
\- Э-э, Клинт Бартон рядом? - спрашивает он. - Это важно.  
\- Его нет, он опять ищет неприятностей, - легко отвечает она. - Я могу передать сообщение?  
\- Ты его подружка? - спрашивает Баки. - Это один из Мстителей. Мне нужно кое-что. Срочно.  
\- Фу-у, я ему не подружка! - отвечает она. - Господи. Ему же под сорок.  
В мозгу Баки что-то щелкает.  
\- Бишоп? - спрашивает он, ища в памяти имя. - Другой Соколиный Глаз?  
\- Кейт Бишоп. _Крутой_ Соколиный Глаз, - поправляет она. - Что мне для тебя сделать?  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, малышка, - говорит он. - Это Барнс. Мне надо, чтобы Клинт привез мое удостоверение в полицейский участок на…  
\- О боже, - смеется она. - Тебя закрыли? Что стряслось?  
\- Попался, когда мешал краже, - ворчит он. - Но мне нужно мое…  
\- И ты забыл взять удостоверение? - фыркает Кейт. - Мило.  
Баки оглядывается на полицейских через плечо. Те переговариваются за пределами слышимости, бросая на него странные взгляды. Он прячет металлическую руку с глаз долой, заметив, что они смотрят на нее. _Зараза._  
\- Твоя команда довольно долго дралась без удостоверений, - хмурится Баки.  
\- Да, но мы не тупили настолько, чтобы попасться, - отвечает довольная Кейт. - Так что, ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то привез тебе удостоверение? Или внес залог?  
\- Удостоверение, пожалуйста, - говорит он. - Оно у меня дома, в бумажнике. Я тебе скажу, где, если ты съездишь за ним. Дам пятьдесят баксов.  
Кейт взрывается хохотом.  
\- Я богата, чувак. И занята. Мне в школу утром. Я позвоню в Башню Мстителей.  
\- Не надо, - быстро говорит Баки. - Я… я проведу тренировку для тебя и твоих друзей. Ты видела меня в бою. Ты знаешь, что оно того стоит, - в отчаянии просит он.  
\- Это могло бы сработать с Илаем или Тедди, - говорит Кейт. - Они на тебя молятся. Я звоню в Башню, там свяжутся с Кэпом или еще с кем-нибудь, и тебе привезут удостоверение. Вы же вроде друзья, так?  
\- Нет, - начинает Баки, - Кейт, не…  
\- Мне пора, - говорит она. - Я позвоню в Башню. Удачи в тюрьме, или где ты там.  
И она отключается.  
\- Проклятье, - рычит он, вешая трубку с большей силой, чем требуется. Полицейские за его спиной подходят поближе.  
\- Эй, - говорит один из них, - если не успокоишься, сами успокоим.  
Он знает, что транквилизаторы на него не подействуют - но тогда они узнают, что он сверхчеловек, и вырубят его шокером. Перед глазами на миг вспыхивает бело-голубое, потом он сжимает зубы.  
\- Прошу прощения, - говорит он. И позволяет увести себя в камеру.

*

Нет ничего удивительного в том, что за ним приходит именно Стив.  
Баки выбирается из своего угла камеры (один грозный взгляд и движение руки - и остальные расступаются). Он стоит молча, пока ему передают сумку с его немногочисленными вещами и нож. Женщина за столом недобро смотрит на него, передавая оружие, но советует в следующий раз держать удостоверение при себе, если он хочет избежать моря проблем. Баки кивает. Стив вежливо благодарит ее.  
Баки он не говорит ни слова.  
Выходя из участка, Баки чувствует взгляд Стива на собственном затылке. Он сжимает кулаки, ногти на правой руке впиваются в ладонь. Он останавливается снаружи.  
Здесь светло, улица ярко освещена и полна людей, полиция и гражданские ручейками спешат внутрь здания и наружу. Баки закрывает глаза ладонью.  
\- Мне нужна минутка, - говорит он Стиву, дыша носом. - Всего одна минутка, прежде чем ты на меня наорешь. Прошло… прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как я позволял кому-то меня заковать.  
Челюсть Стива каменеет, но он ни слова не говорит. Он позволяет Баки постоять несколько минут, дыша холодным воздухом поздней нью-йоркской осени, наполненным запахами канализации, гудрона и выхлопных газов. Баки вдыхает его, как аромат духов.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он, вернув себе землю под ногами.  
Он встает прямо, сунув руки в карманы. На нем все еще одежда для пробежки.  
\- Давай, не щади. Безответственно, безрассудно, и так далее. Вперед.  
Стив пялится на него еще добрую минуту, подняв одну бровь. Молча он подходит к мотоциклу, припаркованному в неположенном месте между двух полицейских машин. Берет шлем с сиденья и протягивает Баки.   
\- Мне не нужен шлем, - протестует Баки. - Ты никогда его не носишь.  
Стив садится на мотоцикл и поворачивает ключ. Баки переводит взгляд с него на шлем в руках.  
\- Надевай чертов шлем, Бак, - вздыхает Стив.  
Баки затягивает ремешок под подбородком и устраивается позади Стива. Прежде чем они трогаются, Стив поворачивается и хватает его за руки, обнимая себя ими за пояс.  
\- Ты упадешь, - ворчит Стив. - Не будь идиотом.  
\- Я думал, я и так идиот, - бормочет Баки себе под нос.  
Стив, должно быть, слышит его сквозь рев двигателя, потому что улыбается, выезжая на дорогу.  
\- Думал, ты злишься на меня, - говорит Баки ему в ухо, когда они едут по дороге.  
\- Я еще не решил, - говорит Стив.  
“Чего не решил?”   
Баки не спрашивает.

* 

Поездка из участка - кажется, самая долгая в его жизни. Баки закрывает глаза.  
Он думает о том, как впервые ехал куда-то со Стивом - на заднем сиденье машины, которую Сэм Уилсон вел по шоссе.  
Стив бросал на Баки короткие взгляды, глядя так, словно не был уверен, реален ли он. Баки смотрел прямо перед собой. Все инстинкты говорили ему - выпрыгнуть из машины, уходить, убегать. Он так устал бегать.  
Точь-в-точь как сейчас, он сидел тогда и гадал, о чем думает Стив Роджерс - почему тот назвал его “Баки”, почему искал Зимнего Солдата, почему сказал, что забирает его _домой_. Гадал, почему он доверяет этому человеку.  
Сейчас, сидя на мотоцикле, он уже не задается этими вопросами. Он обнимает Стива за талию, пользуясь предлогом, и думает: почему этот человек доверяет ему?

*

Стив притормаживает у дома Баки. Баки снимает шлем и сходит на обочину, передав его Стиву.  
\- Я знаю, что ты читал отчет. Те люди… - говорит Баки под шум двигателя. - Они… живы?  
Стив удивленно поднимает взгляд.  
\- Да, - говорит он. - Минимальные повреждения. Они были просто без сознания.  
\- Хорошо, - вздыхает Баки. - Я думал, что мог случайно, знаешь…  
\- Нет, - говорит Стив.  
Баки кивает. Во рту делается кисло.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он и поворачивается к двери дома.  
Прежде чем дверь закрывается, ему кажется, он слышит, как Стив зовет его.  
Баки не откликается.


	8. Глава 7

Баки отменяет тренировку с Клинтом в ближайший вторник.  
Отчего-то тот не настаивает, только ворчит в трубку:  
\- Ладно, мужик, неважно. Прости за Кейт. И удачи с… Со всем этим.  
Баки гадает, дошли ли до Мстителей слухи о его (драке? ссоре? жалкой катастрофе облома?) со Стивом. И понимает, что вообще-то ему насрать.  
Через неделю, впрочем, Клинт не отпускает его просто так.  
Баки едет в Башню Мстителей утром, поднимается на служебном лифте, чтобы избежать встречи с завсегдатаями. Переодевается в спортивную одежду у шкафчика и встречает Клинта в зале.  
\- Я вроде как жалею, что не приняла твое предложение потренироваться, - честно говорит Кейт из-за ограничителя. К облегчению Баки, приятелей - Юных Мстителей - с ней сегодня нет. - И ты типа клевый, когда не прячешься под своими... лохмами бомжа.  
Клинт с беспокойством поглядывает на Баки. Баки продолжает разогреваться и растягиваться, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Я забыл резинки для волос, - серьезно говорит он, сгибаясь в продвинутую позу йоги, которой Наташа любит пугать людей, пялящихся на ее тренировки.  
\- Лови, - Кейт снимает резинку с запястья и запускает ее с пальца, как из рогатки. Резинка бьет его в протянутую ладонь.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбается Баки, перекатываясь в сидячее положение. Пока он собирает волосы, Клинт закатывает глаза.  
\- Он для тебя слишком старый, - говорит он Кейт.  
\- Он для всех слишком старый, - отвечает та. - Кроме Кэпа. И Тора, которому под тысячу.  
\- Я еще здесь, - хмурится Баки.  
Кейт тоже закатывает глаза.  
\- Можно подумать, это неправда, - фыркает она.  
\- Зрит в корень, - хмыкает Клинт, поднимаясь с мата и поигрывая мускулами.  
\- Даже близко нет, - спорит Баки, толчком поднимая себя на ноги.  
\- Да все нормально, у половины Мстителей пунктик на Капитане Америке, - щебечет Кейт. - А в моей команде половина сохнет по парням. Даже Клинт бы ему вдул.  
\- Пожалуйста, прекратите, - стонет Баки, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
\- Эй, это была просто игра “трахни, женись или убей”! - протестует Клинт. - Мне пришлось расправиться со Старком. Нельзя вот так взять и убить Капитана Америку!  
\- А на ком бы ты женился? - с любопытством спрашивает Баки.  
\- А мы можем начать, наконец? - и Клинт краснеет.  
Кейт самодовольно смеется.  
Баки обходит Клинта кругом и принимает защитную стойку на другом конце мата. Клинт бросает взгляд на Кейт и делает то же самое, расправив плечи.  
\- Без реквизита? - спрашивает Баки, потом ухмыляется. - Знаешь, чтобы уравнять шансы.  
\- Что, боишься не одолеть меня без помех, Барнс? - ухмыляется Клинт в ответ.  
Баки смеется:  
\- Вообще-то, волнуюсь, что ты со мной не управишься.  
Клинт отбивает тут же:  
\- И не с такими справлялся.  
\- Боже, - вздыхает Кейт. - Кончайте флиртовать и деритесь уже!  
Баки манит Клинта пальцем и позволяет ему приблизиться. Тот бежит по мату и бросается на Баки всем весом. Он обхватывает торс Баки ногами и скручивается, роняя их обоих движением, которому явно выучился у Наташи.  
Баки смеется. Он блокирует удары Клинта плечами и перекатывается, пытаясь прижать его к мату. Клинт пятками бьет его в живот. Баки откатывается прочь и поднимается на ноги.  
Клинт вскакивает акробатическим движением, как гимнаст на трапеции. Баки метит в него ударом с разворота. Клинт уворачивается, извивается, подступает ближе. Наносит удар и промахивается, блокирует попытку Баки ударить его локтем в горло и хватает его за плечо. Шагает еще ближе. Баки пытается ударить его головой.  
Клинт сбивает Баки с ног. Но летя на пол, Баки прихватывает Клинта с собой.  
Клинт криво приземляется на него сверху, сбивая дыхание. Баки бьет его коленом в живот - мягко, насколько может. Клинт пытается обхватить его руку своей, чтобы удержать на месте. На несколько секунд они сцепляются на полу.  
Если бы Баки использовал полную силу руки, он мог бы сбросить Клинта с себя и взять в удушающий захват прежде чем тот коснулся бы пола - а мог в процессе сломать ему ребра (и, возможно, шею). Он мешкает.  
Клинт стягивает резинку с его волос, и длинные пряди падают на глаза. Баки рычит. Он не может двигаться иначе как сопротивляясь Клинту, они связаны в общий узел. Вес Клинта тяжело давит на грудь; за дыхание тоже приходится бороться. Баки пробует ударить, обхватить Клинта ногами.  
Клинт хихикает и обрушивается на Баки. Переворачивает его на живот. Руки Баки на секунду высвобождаются, ровно настолько, чтобы попытаться использовать это преимущество - и чтобы Клинт сгреб их и завел Баки за спину.  
Кейт подбадривает его.  
\- Попался, - самодовольно произносит Клинт.  
Он давит Баки на спину коленом и крепко держит его за руки. Освободив одну ладонь, он прижимает два пальца к основанию черепа. Как раз там, куда прижалось бы дуло пистолета.  
\- Черт возьми, - бормочет Баки, утыкаясь лбом в липкий мат.  
\- Знаешь, ты мог бы уделать его в два счета, если бы пользовался левой рукой, - раздается голос с края зала.  
Внутри у Баки все опускается.  
\- Да, и нечаянно уделал бы его насмерть, - глухо ворчит он в мат.  
Клинт освобождает его руки и отступает прочь.  
Баки лежит неподвижно. Волосы все еще лезут в глаза, плечи ноют после жесткой хватки Клинта, на теле и на правой руке зреют синяки. Вывернув шею, он смотрит вверх.  
\- Нет, не уделал бы, - говорит Стив, приближаясь к нему по мату. - Ты знаешь, когда сдержаться. Ты уже сдерживаешься - не дерешься в полную силу. И я не только о руке говорю.  
\- Разве не в этом смысл? - обращается Баки к полу. - Знаешь. Никому не повредить.  
\- Смысл в том, что ты не можешь побить лучших бойцов в этой Башне, потому что боишься оставить синяк.  
Баки по голосу слышит, как Стив хмурится. Он чувствует, как проседает мат, когда Стив встает рядом с ним.  
\- Как ты собираешься драться с _кем-то более сильным_ , если не практикуешься даже на своем собственном уровне?  
\- Некоторые из нас не лезут в драку с теми, кто сильнее, - огрызается Баки, перекатываясь на спину.  
Стив смотрит на него сверху вниз. Вокруг головы яркий ореол от флуоресцентных ламп на потолке, лицо в тени. И характерно упрямый взгляд.  
\- Тогда дерись со мной, - говорит Стив. - Это честный бой. Ни реквизита, ни поддавков. Только ты и я.  
Баки сглатывает.  
\- Я не могу, - хрипло отвечает он.  
Он никогда не спарринговал со Стивом - он несколько раз нападал на него в Башне, до того, как окончательно сбросил программирование, - но никогда с ним не дрался. Ни разу за четыре года. Ни разу с авианосцев “Озарения”.  
\- Нет, можешь, - говорит Стив.  
\- Ты знаешь, что не могу, - шепчет Баки. - Не… не заставляй меня делать это снова. Я мог тебя ранить. Я мог тебя убить.  
\- Стив, - доносится сбоку голос Клинта. - Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? Нет, значит нет.  
Стив и Баки не обращают на него внимания.  
\- Ты не ранишь меня, - говорит Стив и протягивает руку, помогая Баки подняться на ноги. - Я тебе доверяю, Баки.  
“Ну и зря”.  
Баки тянется за ладонью Стива.  
Злость душит его, когда он сбивает Стива с ног и роняет на спину.  
У него есть секунда, прежде чем Стив реагирует. Этого хватает, чтобы оседлать бедра Стива, прижимая его ноги к полу. Правой ладонью Баки хватает его за горло. Стив задыхается.  
Он отбивает руку Баки локтем. Вскидывает бедра вверх, бросая Баки чуть вперед. Он удерживает равновесие, но Стив использует секундное преимущество. Он обхватывает руками торс Баки и фиксирует его ноги своими.  
Стив перекатывает Баки на спину. Баки блокирует его удары и хватает его кулак металлической рукой. Стив заносит второй, но Баки хватает и его. Они сцепляются на секунду, краснея от усилий. И перекатываются набок.  
Баки бьет Стива, чтобы ослабить его захват, кувырком отскакивает в сторону и легко поднимается на ноги.  
Принимая защитную стойку (одна нога назад, руки подняты, защищая голову), он следит за Стивом. Стив отводит плечи назад, поднимаясь, сжимает кулаки. В движениях нет слабости, в защите - ни одной бреши. Взгляд Баки мечется по залу. Здесь почти пусто, не считая груды свернутых матов у восточной стены, боксерских груш с песком, свисающих вдоль другой, и Клинта с Кейт, следящих за ними из угла с разинутыми ртами.  
Баки шагает вперед и бросается на Стива. Он бьет дико, метя в корпус, быстро переступая ногами. Когда бьет Стив, Баки блокирует или уклоняется и отступает. Вскоре они оказываются почти у стены с грушами.  
Баки наносит тяжелый удар левой рукой. Стив защищается плечом и выбрасывает ладони вверх для новой атаки. Баки имитирует удар в живот. Стив опускает руки, защищаясь, его внимание на секунду рассеивается.  
И удар грушей почти сбивает его с ног.  
Груша возвращается к Баки, как маятник. Он ловит ее. Второй раз она уже не ударит Стива - элемент неожиданности потерян, но Баки пользуется ею, как щитом между ними двумя. Когда Стив ловит грушу за другой конец и целится ударить в Баки, он пригибается. Стив преследует его вдоль стены, а груши раскачиваются.  
Они лавируют между грушами, пока Баки не сворачивает назад, на открытое пространство мата. Стив бьет безудержно, сбивая его обратно. Баки старается закрыться от его ударов, но Стив быстрее. На этот раз, когда Баки останавливается на полпути к мату, причина в том, что Стив одерживает верх.  
Баки внезапно и низко приседает. Он выбрасывает ногу в сторону, зацепив стопой лодыжку Стива, чтобы отправить его на колени, но вместо этого Стив падает на него сверху.  
Баки стонет под резко навалившимся весом. Он пытается сбросить Стива с себя, толкаясь и вращая бедрами, но Стив неумолим. Баки бьет его изо всех сил. Стив уворачивается.  
Согнув локоть, Стив захватывает правую руку Баки. Он не может вывернуться из-за силы хватки, как бы ни старался. Он в ловушке. Он смотрит на Стива. Он слышит, как кровь грохочет в ушах, лицо горит, адреналин стремительно течет по венам. Вот и все, если только… если только…  
Баки крепко обхватывает ногами бедра Стива и лупит по мату искусственной рукой.  
Он использует ее силу, выталкивая себя и Стива в кувырок, перекатывая Стива на спину. Баки приземляется на него сверху; крепко держит его бедра коленями, зажимает икрами его ноги и грубо хватает за руки. Он всем своим весом впечатывает Стива в мат.  
Тот рычит от сопротивления, вскидывает бедра, грудь, голову, пытаясь бороться с Баки, но не может вырваться из захвата. В голове звучит слабый голос - “Выполни задание”, - голос, который Баки отчаянно игнорирует.  
В конце концов, Стив обмякает.  
Баки держит его еще секунду. Сжимает хватку. Чувствует, как пресекается дыхание Стива под ним, чувствует бешеную скорость пульса под ладонью. Тело Стива разогрето напряжением, и кровь Баки горячо бежит по жилам. Стив ищуще заглядывает Баки в глаза.  
\- Этого ты хотел? - рычит Баки.  
Он отпускает Стива. Вздергивает себя на ноги и направляется прочь, к двери.  
\- Баки! - зовет Стив.  
\- Срань господня, - доносится тихий голос Кейт с другого конца зала.  
Баки слышит, как Клинт говорит что-то, прежде чем захлопывается дверь, но он проходит полпути от зала, когда до него доходит, что этот бой он мог бы и не выигрывать.

*

Баки рывком открывает шкафчик, вытаскивает сумку и яростно роется в ней, ища толстовку. Он взмок и устал, но ему нужно убраться раньше, чем Стив его найдет. Скотт Лэнг уже пытался пообщаться с ним, но решил ретироваться из раздевалки, стоило Баки взглянуть на него.  
Стива, кажется, нисколько не волнует, что Баки сорвал на нем плохое настроение, потому что дверь раздевалки распахивается. Одна петля слетает от удара о стену, но Стив не замечает этого.  
\- Баки, - он шагает по кафельному полу. - Почему ты убежал? Ты…  
\- Мне нельзя было с тобой драться, - бормочет Баки, замирая. Он пялится на свою спортивную сумку.  
\- Я сам тебя об этом попросил, - говорит Стив. - Ты в норме? Если ты…  
\- Со мной все прекрасно, - цедит Баки. - Прекрасно. Но ты… ты мог пострадать. Это было опасно.  
\- Но я не пострадал, - говорит Стив, нарушая границы личного пространства. Баки подбирает сумку и держит ее перед собой, отгораживаясь. - Я цел, ясно? Посмотри на меня.  
Баки на него не смотрит. Он смотрит на пол.  
\- Верно, на этот раз цел, - говорит он, поворачиваясь к Стиву спиной и направляясь к душевым в надежде, что Стив за ним не последует. - Но больше это не повторится, - обещает он. - Это была ошибка.  
Он шагает в душевую кабинку и задергивает занавеску. Сумку он оставляет на скамейке.  
\- Баки, - говорит Стив снаружи. - Не убегай сейчас. Пожалуйста. Ну, брось, я в норме, ты в норме. Никто не ранен. Давай просто возьмем по содовой и…  
\- Нет, - хрипит Баки. - Я не могу, Стив. Я - не могу.  
\- Почему? - спрашивает Стив.  
Легко сказать это, когда он не видит глаз Стива.  
\- Я больше не могу это делать, - отвечает Баки. - Я не он, ясно? Я не твой Баки. Оставь меня в покое, Стив.  
Он не видит Стива по ту сторону пластиковой занавески, но слышит шаги по плитке, звук дыхания в тяжелом воздухе: Стив хватает его ртом, словно в приступе удушья.  
Баки ничего не хочется так сильно, как отдернуть занавеску и оказаться рядом с ним - искать утешения, прикасаясь к нему, - но руки тяжелеют. Он поворачивается к душу и включает его. Вода быстро нагревается. Баки стоит наполовину под душем, все еще одетый. Он ждет, когда в раздевалке раздастся звук шагов Стива.  
\- Не надо… - тихо говорит Стив. - Не говори так.  
Баки слышит дрожащий вздох.  
\- Ты - Баки; больше, чем сам думаешь. И ты…  
\- Нет! - громко рявкает Баки. Голос звоном отскакивает от плитки. - Я говорил тебе, что я не призрак!  
\- Нет, не призрак, - спокойно отвечает Стив. - Но ты решил называть себя Баки - _ты_ принял это решение, не я. Это делает тебя Баки, и значит - кто такой Баки? Решать тебе.  
Баки смотрит, как вода убегает в слив. Он ничего не говорит. Футболка промокла вся, кроме одного рукава, волосы тяжелые и влажные от пара. Когда он перемещается, кроссовки мокро хлюпают по плитке.  
\- Знаешь, почему я назвал тебя Джеймсом? - спрашивает Стив так тихо, что Баки приходится напрячься, чтобы услышать. - Я думал, ты хочешь быть Джеймсом, - он невесело хмыкает. - Думаю, я сам хотел мысленно разделить вас двоих. И не хотел навязывать его… _ту_ личность тебе. Но навязывал. Прости меня.  
Баки по-прежнему не говорит ни слова. Он не может говорить, не может двинуться, потому что сам себе не доверяет.  
По ту сторону занавески Стив вздыхает. Баки слышит, как он двигается, следит за его ногами из-под занавески. Стив, кажется, стоит, прислонившись к стене сбоку.  
\- Мне нечем оправдать то, что я сделал, Баки. - говорит Стив. - Это ничем не лучше того, что с тобой уже делали, чтобы подчинить своим желаниям. Надеюсь, ты сможешь простить меня за это. Но пойму, если не простишь.  
Баки опирается ладонью о стену, чтобы успокоиться. Пар от обжигающего душа уже наполнил кабинку. От него жжет в уголках глаз.  
\- Я оставлю тебя в покое, если ты в самом деле хочешь этого, потому что это твой выбор, - говорит Стив. - Но перед этим… - сердце Баки колотится, он слышит, как Стив глубоко вдыхает. - Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я чувствую. Даже если бы ты вспомнил, кто ты… Это ты и есть. Все это... часть тебя. И я люблю тебя всего, всегда любил и всегда буду.  
Баки тянется было к занавеске, но останавливает себя.  
\- Нелегко придется, - вырывается у него во время этой заминки. - Я не всегда хороший парень.  
\- Я тоже, - говорит Стив.  
Смеясь, Баки шагает вперед, чтобы сдвинуть занавеску.  
\- Да, верно, - сухо произносит он.  
Он высовывает голову в раздевалку. Стив выглядывает в проем от стены, отделяющей одну душевую кабинку от остальных. Он выглядит странно меньше - плечи опущены, руки прижаты к груди, - и Баки опускает руку ему на плечо.  
\- Я тебе соврал, знаешь, - говорит он.  
Перед глазами вспыхивает отпечаток далекого прошлого, доля секунды.  
Стив моргает.  
\- Что? - спрашивает он.  
\- Я помню тебя, - пожимает плечами Баки. - То есть, не помню, но… помню. Я уверен, что знал тебя. Знаю твое лицо, знаю, что обещал тебе всегда быть рядом. Но не помню всего остального. Ты - похоже, все, что у меня осталось.  
Стив склоняет голову набок.  
\- Ты знаешь, что это не так, - говорит он. - Теперь у тебя есть Наташа. Клинт. Сэм.  
\- Да. Пожалуй, ты прав, - неуверенно улыбается Баки.  
Стив долго смотрит на него, точно впитывая взглядом.  
\- Знаешь… - начинает он, собираясь, очевидно, выдать какую-нибудь глупость, но Баки обрывает его.  
\- О, да брось, - страдальчески вздыхает он, раскрывая руки. - Ты не слишком мужествен для обнимашек. Или сюда.  
И хотя Баки весь мокрый от воды и пота, Стив шагает вперед и крепко обнимает его. Вцепляется пальцами в промокшую футболку Баки и прячет лицо у него на плече. Баки закрывает глаза и касается губами его макушки: так легко, что тот наверняка не заметит.  
\- Я думал, что снова тебя потерял, - шепчет Стив ему в шею. - Когда ты переехал. Я знал, что это я как-то заставил тебя уйти, что это я все испортил, ожидая, что ты станешь прежним. Но я и сам уже не прежний.  
\- Я терпеть не мог на тебя злиться, - вздыхает Баки. - Но я на сегодня уже выполнил норму эмоциональных признаний.  
\- Запишу тебя на следующую неделю, - бормочет Стив. - Вторник, два часа дня. Барнс, Дж. Б.: эмоциональное признание в бессмертной любви. На заметку: принести цветы.  
\- Бессмертной любви? - фыркает Баки. - Мы оба вроде уже умерли разок. Как минимум.  
\- К черту цветы, - говорит Стив. Он опускает подбородок на плечо Баки, но не выпускает его из объятий. - Может, корзину фруктов. Сейчас делают съедобные букеты; очень полезно.  
\- Если бы я не знал тебя, Роджерс, подумал бы, что ты пытаешься приударить за мной, - произносит Баки, и голос так и сочится сарказмом.  
\- А что если пытаюсь? Приударить за тобой, - спрашивает Стив и слегка отстраняется.  
\- Меня букетом не возьмешь, - отвечает Баки, насупившись. - Как минимум ужином со стейками.  
\- Как минимум… - ворчит Стив, потом шепчет: - Можно тебя поцеловать?  
\- Думал, ты никогда не спросишь, - тянет Баки, но голос пропадает, когда Стив опускает подбородок и касается губами его шеи. Стив нежно целует шею Баки, в дюйме от яремной вены. Потом еще раз, ближе подбородку. У Баки опускаются веки.  
\- Стив, - говорит он через секунду, когда Стив проводит губами вдоль его челюсти. - Мои губы здесь.  
\- Правда? - спрашивает Стив с саркастическим удивлением. - Где?  
\- Ах ты задница, - сообщает Баки.  
\- Я думал, ты про губы говорил, - хмурится Стив.  
Баки закатывает глаза и целует его.

*

Баки ждет, когда грянет гром, но ничего не происходит.  
Он встречает Стива в парке перед пробежками, как обычно - разве что теперь Стив, приветствуя, целует его под пожелтевшими кронами деревьев, пока Сэм не советует им снять номер. Он не отключает сотовый ночами, которые проводит у себя дома: на случай, если Стиву будет нужно поговорить с ним. Когда они ходят в кино, Стив старается сделать так, чтобы их оттуда не выгнали.  
Это… приятно, на взгляд Баки. Даже когда однажды утром на кухне Дэнверс припирает его к стенке - судя по всему, для сурового напутствия. (Было бы куда доходчивее, если бы посреди разговора не вошел Стив в пижаме и с парочкой засосов на шее над воротником, которые, как обещал Баки, должны были исчезнуть к завтраку.)  
Иногда Стив поворачивается к нему и улыбается, просто, как всегда, и Баки думает, что так все и должно быть. Это лишь следующий шаг их короткого танца.  
Да, приятно - так Баки и назовет это.

*

\- Долго это не продлится, - невзначай бросает Тони.  
Баки поднимает взгляд от автомобильного журнала, который стянул с верстака. Он смотрит на Тони, а тот тычет отверткой в бионическую руку.  
\- Эм, что? Нужна новая обшивка, или проводка, или что-то…  
\- А? - Тони отрывается от механизмов руки, потом мозг догоняет речь. - А… Точно. Нет, твоя рука в норме, просто нужна небольшая рекалибровка. Я про вас с Роджерсом. Медовый месяц не вечен.  
Баки одаривает его долгим взглядом.  
\- Я как раз сосредоточен на том, чтобы миновать медовый месяц, - вздыхает он через секунду.  
\- В точку, - говорит Тони, наклоняя голову к плечу. - Но я имею в виду, у вас обоих полно заморочек, над которыми надо работать. Что мы имеем: свежемороженного суперсолдата времен Второй Мировой и его беспамятного бывшего лучшего друга, через дробь - бывшего наемного убийцу. Я поражен, что еще не разразился великий гейский развод.  
Говоря, он вертит отверткой в воздухе.  
\- К чему этот разговор, Старк? - вздыхает Баки.  
Тони подцепляет что-то в руке отверткой, и Баки чувствует, как сочленения возвращаются в исходное положение.  
\- Конфетно-букетная хрень кончится, - говорит Тони. - Она всегда кончается. Рано или поздно вы устанете от безумного атлетически-акробатического секса на всех поверхностях подряд и будете вынуждены учиться просто жить друг с другом.  
\- Я не перееду в твой гарем, - ухмыляется Баки, стараясь не обращать внимания на поднимающийся внутри ужас.  
\- Как хочешь, - фыркает Тони. Меняет отвертку на плоскогубцы и возвращается к руке. - Именно тогда все и усложнится, - серьезно говорит он. - Именно тогда вы начнете искать компромиссы, и тогда же профукаете все, если не будете осторожнее.  
Бки сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Он не думал, что услышит эти слова от Старка. От кого угодно…  
\- Тебе все еще снятся кошмары, верно? - тихо спрашивает тот. - У всех нас бывают плохие дни. Здесь-то и кроется подвох - ты обязательно захочешь защитить его от этого. Ты решишь, что лучше скрыть боль, так чтобы он не видел, что ты ранен, - Тони опускает плоскогубцы. - Не делай этого. У тебя… как это называет Уилсон?.. есть команда поддержки. Роджерс, Романофф; я, если захочешь. Говори с нами. И с ним.  
Баки неуверенно улыбается ему.  
\- Потому что это все, что нужно, - бормочет он.  
\- Я никогда не говорил, что было легко, - вздыхает Тони. - Вы танцевали друг вокруг друга месяцами, и уже цапались из-за недоразумения. Не повторяй ту же ошибку. Сколько раз вам нужно потерять друг друга, прежде чем дойдет?  
Баки хмурится.  
\- Он говорил с тобой обо всем этом, так? - спрашивает он.  
Тони закатывает глаза.  
\- Как будто это обязательно, - говорит он, и это значит - да. Они, кажется, довольно близки. - Если бы ты видел, как он уныло слонялся по Башне, точно побитый щенок, ты бы тоже это понимал.  
\- Ты всем даешь этот совет? - спрашивает Баки, когда Тони перезапускает руку и закрывается панель обслуживания.  
\- Только тем, кто мне нравится, - улыбается Тони, звонко хлопая по руке. - Роджерсу достался свой вариант, с эксклюзивным “Боже милосердный, да я тебе несколько месяцев говорил сделать первый шаг”. Ну, давай, проверь-ка эту девочку. Как она себя чувствует?  
\- Почему это моя рука теперь “девочка”? - спрашивает Баки, двигая металлическим бицепсом и шевеля пальцами.  
\- Потому что она - шедевр робототехнического искусства, раз уж я сам так говорю, - мечтательно произносит Тони. - Хотя на твоем месте я бы не зевал: по-моему, Вижн к ней неровно дышит.  
\- Кажется, работает нормально, - говорит Баки, проверяя, насколько мягко сходятся и расходятся сочленения.  
\- Знаешь, - хитро говорит Тони, - я всегда могу добавить парочку особых специальных наворотов для вас двоих, если вы в… - он срывается на хохот, когда Баки посылает ему сердитый взгляд. - Ладно, я понял, нельзя шутить над парнем со смертоносной рукой, которую ты только что прокачал.  
Баки смеется, поднимаясь, чтобы уйти.  
\- Эй, Старк, - говорит он, хлопая его по плечу. - Спасибо.  
Тони улыбается, но слегка морщится от прикосновения Баки.  
\- Да, да, хорошо, но мы еще не закончили - думаю, чувствительность восприятия силы надо малость перенастроить.

*

Когда Стив в следующий раз приходит к Баки домой, Баки притягивает его за вторник майки и целует, не давая вдохнуть. Через несколько секунд Стив отстраняется с абсурдно самодовольным видом.  
\- За что это? - спрашивает он.  
\- Ни за что, - пожимает плечами Баки, стараясь не порвать на Стиве майку (снова). - Просто думаю, как мне повезло, что у меня есть ты.  
\- И ты еще меня называешь занудой, мелкий романтический идиот, - смеется Стив.  
\- Мелкий? - протестует Баки, стоя босиком вровень со Стивом. Тот ухмыляется. - Эй, я…  
Конечно, Стив обрывает его, поднимая на руки и пронося через всю квартиру, чтобы бесцеремонно уронить на кровать.  
\- Что ты говорил? - осведомляется он, забираясь на Баки сверху и седлая его бедра.  
После этого возражений у Баки хватает ненадолго.

*

Через два месяца полной тишины звонит Наташа.  
\- Нашла, что искала? - спрашивает он и слышит, как она улыбается в трубку.  
\- Это не то, что я искала, - говорит она. - Но мне нужно было это найти.  
\- Это хорошо, - кивает Баки, хотя она его и не видит. - Возвращаешься?  
Он вдруг понимает: ему не хватает ее, хотя это и так должно быть очевидно.  
\- Пока нет, - отвечает Наташа. - Осталось сделать еще кое-что. Одно последнее… место, куда нужно наведаться. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты был рядом, - говорит она.  
“Не хочу делать это одна”, - остается непроизнесенным.  
\- Уверена? - медленно спрашивает Баки. - В смысле, ты не хочешь, чтобы Бартон поехал? Он, то есть, вы двое уже давно знаете друг друга.  
\- Уверена, - отвечает Наташа. - Тебе тоже надо увидеть кое-что. Но это жестоко. Может быть, ты сам не захочешь.  
С секунду Баки обдумывает все. Она не вдавалась в подробности: либо беспокоилась, что соединение не защищено, либо знает: что бы она ни нашла, это достаточно важно для Баки, чтобы он переступил через себя и отправился за ней. Оба варианта звучат одинаково нелегко.  
Он молчит, прежде чем спросить:  
\- Я могу взять Стива с собой?  
К его удивлению, Наташа смеется.  
\- Конечно, - говорит она. - Я знала, что в конце концов вы споетесь.

*

\- Похоже, круг замкнулся, а, Роджерс? - говорит Наташа, следом за ними направляясь к воротам кладбища.  
Волосы у нее отросли, она одета в незнакомое темное пальто и выглядит усталой, но, увидев их, улыбается.  
Она назначила встречу у одинокого холодного громадного кладбища в России, в заснеженном городе, о котором Баки никогда не слышал.  
Баки вздрагивает. Ветер режет как ножом, даже несмотря на то, что Стив стоит рядом.  
Стив почему-то ухмыляется в ответ на приветствие Наташи.  
\- Вам, выходит, весело встречаться на жутких кладбищах? - фыркает Баки. Дыхание вырывается паром на холодном зимнем воздухе. - Напомните мне, почему я с вами дружу?  
\- Ну, мы… - начинает Стив с хитрой улыбкой, но Наташа поднимает затянутую в перчатку руку:  
\- Если ответишь на этот вопрос, пожалеешь, - шмыгает она.  
Протянув руки, она толкает ворота. Те скрежещут на петлях, но она не обращает на это внимания. Баки ступает след в след, когда она входит на кладбище.  
Снова начинает идти снег, укрывая кладбище глухой тишиной. Могильные камни на дальнем краю от ворот истерлись и растрескались за столетия под открытым небом. Наташа медленно идет вдоль ограды и останавливается на полпути.  
Они следуют за ней, когда она бредет к ряду обелисков. Этим камням лет по семьдесят - и все равно они младше Стива и Баки.  
Она останавливается почти в конце ряда и встает на колени, чтобы стереть снег с надгробия.  
Баки хватает Стива за запястье, останавливая его в нескольких шагах поодаль. Наташа смотрит на камень, низко опустив голову и завесив лицо волосами.  
\- Мои родители, - говорит она еле слышным шепотом. - Мои настоящие родители.  
Остановившись рядом с ней, Баки читает надпись. Одна на двоих дата смерти.  
\- Мне жаль, - искренне произносит он.  
\- Мне тоже, - отвечает она.  
Она не принесла ни цветов, ни венка на могилу, только свое молчание и свою печаль. Баки обнимает ее за плечи: предлагая ей свою силу, позволяя ей немного побыть уязвимой.  
На кладбище тихо, только слышно, как падает снег. Баки смотрит в небо и думает о них троих; о том, как они еще могут любить так сильно, потеряв так много.  
Глядя, как завивается пар в воздухе от дыхания Наташи, он на миг чувствует странное головокружение; но миг проходит, и ощущение пропадает.  
\- Идемте, - выдыхает Наташа и поворачивается на каблуках.  
Баки сует руки в карманы и идет за ней, плечом к плечу со Стивом.

*

\- Меня - и еще нескольких девочек - забрали из приюта, - говорит Наташа. - В тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят первом. Пытались воссоздать сыворотку Эрскина, но безуспешно. Как и все.  
В своем убежище она греет воду на плите и заваривает растворимый кофе. Баки молча сидит за кухонным столом. Стив сжимает губы в тонкую линию.  
\- Впрочем, у КГБ была другая специализация, - продолжает Наташа. - Изменение памяти. Они выбирали объект, подключали и… - она запинается. - Ну, вы знаете. Могли стереть существующие воспоминания - или внедрить поддельные.  
\- Ты их вернула? - спрашивает Баки, нарушая тишину.  
Наташа перестает разливать кипяток в три побитые кружки и глядит на него через плечо.  
\- Нет, - говорит она. - Я осталась при своем. Что-то вспоминается, когда есть зрительный образ, якорь, но я не могу вернуть себе то, что потеряла, - и она снова принимается лить воду из чайника. - Прости, - добавляет она.  
Баки только пожимает плечами.  
\- Я все равно кое в чем покопалась, - говорит Наташа, - чтобы заполнить пробелы. Я знала, что меня программировали и меняли воспоминания; отсюда до остального было рукой подать - у КГБ не было ни финансирования, ни знаний и опыта. Так что они основали Красную Комнату, секретную базу для тренировки тайных агентов.  
Уголки ее губ хмуро пускаются, когда она поворачивается, передавая Стиву и Баки их кофе.  
\- На самом деле Красная Комната спонсировалась и обслуживалась ГИДРОЙ.  
\- Так ГИДРА в Холодной войне сражалась по обе стороны? - сводит брови Стив.  
Наташа иронически улыбается.  
\- Я тоже, - говорит она. - ГИДРА всегда занималась созданием хаоса, чтобы затем создать собственный порядок. Проект “Черная Вдова” ковал для них идеальные инструменты.  
Голос Наташи холоден, как ветер.  
\- На тебе опробовали сыворотку Золы? - спрашивает Баки.  
Он не упускает того, как Стив отводит взгляд, полный вины: как всегда, когда кто-то напоминает о множестве провальных попыток повторить его опыт.  
\- Не совсем, - говорит Наташа. - Она заставила нас медленнее стареть, сделала быстрее и гибче, в то время как сыворотка Эрскина и опыты Золы обращались к грубой силе.  
\- И насколько сильно Зола приложил к этому руку? - спрашивает Стив.  
\- Не слишком, если честно, - отвечает Наташа. - В сорок пятом в Альпах размещалась русская база… - Стив кажется удивленным. - Первоначально - исследовательская и испытательная, позже - тренировочная. Зола помогал создать базы повсюду, но его допуск был ограничен. Он никогда не участвовал в проекте “Черная Вдова” - русские держали его при себе. Судя по тому, что я выяснила, - Наташа смотрит на Баки, - закончив черновую работу над “Зимним Солдатом”, он передал проект.  
\- Русским, - хмурится Баки.  
\- Русским, - сухо соглашается Наташа, оторвавшись от своей кружки.  
Баки понимает, что даже не притронулся к кофе. И не думает, что хотел бы.  
\- Выходит, Красная Комната использовала его технологию, чтобы создать собственных агентов, - хмурится Стив над своей кружкой. - А что потом?  
\- Потом, к тому времени как меня отправили тренироваться в Альпы, - продолжает Наташа, - Зимний Солдат натаскивал оперативников в перерывах между заданиями. Вот так мы и встретились.  
Стив быстро переводит взгляд на Баки.  
\- Ты мне этого не рассказывал, - мягко говорит он, наклонив голову набок и глядя на Баки через стол.  
Баки ежится под его взглядом.  
\- Это не только моя история, - отвечает он, пожав плечами.  
\- Вы… помните друг друга? - спрашивает Стив.  
Баки встречает взгляд Наташи и отводит глаза.  
\- Вроде как, - он пожимает плечами, глядя на поцарапанную столешницу и водя ногтем под одной из царапин. - Я называл ее “Паучок с ноготок”, не знаю, почему. Я помню… привязанность? - он хмурится, процарапывая глубже. - Привязанность, пока я учил ребенка _убивать_.  
\- Баки, - вздыхает Наташа, наклоняясь вперед со своего места. - Ты знаешь, что со мной сделали?  
Когда он поднимает на ее взгляд, губы у нее поджаты.  
\- Меня заставили думать, что я годами занималась балетом. Я могу станцевать для тебя прямо на этой самой кухне - но я никогда в жизни не танцевала балет. Они играли с моим сознанием, как кошка с мышкой. С тобой делали то же самое, но даже тогда мы сумели остаться людьми друг с другом.  
Потянувшись через стол, она накрывает его ладонь своей.  
\- Подумай об этом.  
Баки смотрит на Стива, молча наблюдающего за ними.  
\- Это длилось недолго, - говорит Наташа, сжав ладонь Баки, прежде чем отсесть обратно. - Меня тренировали, мне дали необходимые реакции и навыки, мне изменили память, превратив в безупречную убийцу и шпионку. Потом отправили назад в КГБ, где я стала агентом Черной Вдовой, - Наташа вздыхает. - А остальное, как говорится, история.  
\- Меня заморозили, - хмурится Баки. - Думаю, примерно когда ты уехала. Не помню, почему. Но они поняли, что держать меня на свободе рискованно. Может, промывка мозгов поначалу работала не так хорошо.  
\- Вообще-то, на это я могу ответить, - говорит Наташа. Она лезет в карман и достает маленькую флешку.  
\- Наташа… - начинает Баки.  
\- Это, - она помахивает флешкой, - полные данные о Зимнем Солдате.  
На миг в квартире становится слишком тихо. Баки чувствует, что вот-вот просверлит проклятую штуку взглядом насквозь.  
\- То, что я нашла для тебя несколько лет назад, просто личное дело, - говорит Наташа. - Я не знала, что есть еще что-то. Но здесь все - все упоминания, какие я смогла найти, все отчеты о заданиях, научные данные и протоколы.  
Баки сидит уставившись на флешку.  
\- Твои шестьдесят девять лет в ГИДРЕ. Целиком. Это тебе.  
Наташа смотрит Баки прямо в глаза, так что он знает, о чем она. Это ответ почти на все вопросы, на которые не сможет ответить Стив - это ужасно, это страшно, но это правда. Баки искал ее так долго.  
\- Сожги ее, - тихо произносит Стив, стеклянными глазами глядя на флешку.  
\- Что? - Баки изумленно поворачивается к нему.  
\- Серьезно? - спрашивает Наташа. - Я ради этого убила человек десять.  
\- Я не думаю… - начинает Баки, осекается и смотрит на нее. - Десять человек? На самом деле?  
\- Ну, - бормочет она, - десять человек сейчас уверены, что лучше б я их просто убила.  
\- Это принесет тебе много боли, Бак, - говорит Стив, скрестив руки на груди и ссутулившись. - Все это в прошлом. Выбор за тобой, но подумай об этом. Ты неспроста не помнишь этих вещей. Если захочешь похоронить их, чтобы они тебя не преследовали, никто тебя не осудит.  
Наташа прикусывает губу.  
\- Он знает, о чем говорит, - замечает она. - У меня были свои причины для этой поездки, и я знала, во что ввязываюсь. А у тебя были причины со мной не ехать. Они имеют значение. Не буду притворяться: то, что я знаю теперь, не поможет мне спокойнее спать по ночам, - она пожимает плечами. - Ты единственный, кто может решить, стоит оно того или нет.  
Баки, наконец, делает глоток кофе (холодного и откровенно гадкого), выкраивая себе секунду на размышления. И отставляет кружку на стол.  
\- Я смотрю на это так, - говорит он. - Есть множество людей, чьи лица я обязан вспомнить. У них были жизни, семьи, а я отнял все это. Убегая от прошлого, я забуду о том, что натворил, а это куда хуже, чем просто не помнить с самого начала.  
Наташа понимающе кивает.  
\- У меня много вопросов, - продолжает Баки. - Мне нужно это узнать. И ответы на этой флешке.  
\- Не на все есть ответы, - предупреждает Стив.  
\- А я и не говорю, что будет легко, - говорит Баки. - Как и все, что по-настоящему важно, как все, что должно быть сделано.  
Потянувшись через стол, он забирает у Наташи флешку. Перекатывает в левой ладони, сжимает в кулаке. Он мог бы с легкостью размолоть ее, если бы захотел.  
\- Тогда не делай это в одиночку, - упорствует Стив. - Если таков твой выбор, хорошо. Я буду рядом, если нужен тебе.  
\- Я тоже, - соглашается Наташа. - Ты знаешь, что буду.  
С секунду Баки смотрит прямо между ними. И кладет флешку в карман.  
\- Вот черт, - смеется он, закидывая ноги на стол. - Вы заставляете меня краснеть.  
Стив улыбается, прежде чем Наташа сталкивает ноги Баки со стола. Звук его смеха наполняет грудь Баки теплом.

*

Вот что он помнит:  
Его зовут Баки Барнс. Он Мститель, солдат, выживший, друг, любовник. И много кто еще - и, может, однажды он будет героем.  
Он никогда не вспомнит, кто он.  
Это не мешает ему любить Стива Роджерса.


End file.
